Shadows of the Heart
by L.P.B
Summary: [COMPLETE] SS, ET, no magic. Don't read, please.
1. Ending

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Ending**

Papers fell to the floor silently as Sakura stooped down to pick them up. She stacked them on her desk, making a neat pile. Smiling, she turned off the light, leaving her room neat, no dust, no trash, only silence.

Opening the door, Sakura walked to the elevator. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto Sakura speaking. How may I help you?" she greeted, the "worker's" way.

A deep, male voice replied: "Hi, this is Frank. Sakura, my boss has finally decided to meet you. But you'll have to come at one thirty."

Frank was a man almost directly under the owner of the most successful company in all of Japan.

Sakura gasped. "Oh, thank you, F - One thirty? I only have fifteen minutes," she panicked. "The meeting is held in the main room, right?"

"Yes, of course," the voice answered, a little eagerly. However, Sakura paid no attention.

She hung, bid adieu, and placed her cell phone back in her pink handbag.

Sakura was so excited! For about a month now, she had been asking permission to meet with the richest man. Her reason was on issues about people who were raped and the rapist had only served a number of years in jail, not a death penalty.

The elevator doors closed, trapping in some cold air around Sakura. She shivered.

"I hope I'll never get rape," she murmured. "Those people (the ones who got raped) are so stupid! Never go around in the dark by yourself! Geez, common sense." She shook her head, exiting the machine and out the door.

"Or at least protect themself. Carry a cell phone or pepper spray."

It was dark out; she had been working well into the night. Sakura was too happy to even think about her safety.

Sure, she was trying to get more rights for the victims of rape. Some of these people were never the same after their accidents.

"I'll never be like that," she was saying, crossing the streets into a dark alley.

Soon, Sakura was walking toward the dark building of the company, _Protection Company_. The building was many stories tall and well-contructed. Its main goal is protecting the rights of citizens in Japan. _Important_ rights, like drinking and driving.

As she neared the front door, Sakura noticed that there was no one in there. Looking blankly at her reflection, she saw someone standing behind her. She gasped, then sighed from relief. It was a friend. Turning around, she was knocked unconscious.

- - - -

"Please, can you tell me something about Kinomoto Sakura?" an amethyst-eyed female demanded, eyes with threatening tears that will fall any second. She was standing in front of the nurse's desk, hands on the counter.

The nurse was a slightly old woman with gray hair and thick glasses. She looked at the visitor with compassion. "I'm sorry, miss, this is a hospital. You must be quiet."

The visitor was breaking up by now, sobbing without control onto the counter. Then she wiped her tears, calming down a little bit. "I'm sorry," she said silently. Then, looking at the nurse's eyes, continued: "May I please have information concerning a girl named Kinomoto Sakura? She's my cousin."

The woman softened up a bit, a new look in her eyes. Yesterday, a girl with the last name "Kinomoto" was rushed into the hospital. She bit her lips. "Here, miss, you'll have to sign this visitor's sheet in order to gain access to Kinomoto-san's room."

The girl's eyes widened. "What happened to her? What happened to Sakura?" she demanded, new tears falling from her angelic eyes.

The nurse refused eye contact. "Please, miss, this is a hospital. We need the patience on this floor to rest, too."

The girl panicked. Then, resting her head on the counter again, started breathing in hard. When someone came and stood beside her, she looked up.

The second visitor was a male, brown hair and amber eyes. He looked as though he exercises regularly. His regal expressionless face looked at the nurse straight in the eyes.

A soft voice said, sternly: "I'm here to visit a patient."

The nurse smiled. She handed both visitors a visitor's sheet, along with a pen.

The first visitor sobbed quietly, sitting in a corner. The amber-eyed male noticed this, but remained quiet as he filled in all the information required.

In the space asking for her name, she wrote: "Daidouji Tomoyo"; then the space asking for relations with the patient: "Cousin/Best Friend."

The male's name was Li Syaoran.

As they returned the paper, the nurse gave Tomoyo a sympathetic look. "What room do you need, miss?" the nurse asked, directing the question at Tomoyo.

Syaoran wasn't exactly paying attention, so both of them replied in unison: "Kinomoto Sakura's room." Both of them turned to the other and gasped.

The nurse's eyes widened after scanning the information filled by Syaoran. "You're her boyfriend?" she inquired, an eyebrow raising as she looked directly at Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked more shocked. Her hands covered her mouth. "Sakura didn't tell me she was going out with somebody," she whispered.

Syaoran looked at them nervously. Then, dropping his head, said, "Yes."

Tomoyo smiled faintly. "At least I knew she was happy with someone."

Syaoran winced. "Can we visit her now?" he reminded.

Tomoyo nodded eagerly. The nurse typed something on a computer nearby. She returned with a visitor's badge and a key. "Kinomoto-san's room..." She whispered the last part. Both of the visitors gasped.

Tomoyo was in a state of depression again. Her eyes moisten, causing her vision to become blurry. She fell to her knees, no will to keep herself up. Someone bent down behind her and helped her up. "Eriol," she whispered, resting on his chest.

The nurse looked at Eriol, specs and blue hair and eyes, intrigued to why this has to be the day that visitors come and come and come. "How may I help you?" she asked Eriol. She returned her attention to Tomoyo.

"Sorry for being late," Eriol whispered. "I'm with her." He hugged Tomoyo closer. She was sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"I know how it feels," the nurse suddenly said after a long period of silence. "It's happened to my cousin, too." She looked down. "But don't be too hard. I mean, it's better to know what the victim feels than see them happy and hide the dark thoughts."

Tomoyo stopped, turning to the nurse. She smiled sadly. "Thank you."

The nurse returned the smile. "It's what I do. Now, why don't you go visit Kinomoto-san? She's waiting for all three of you."

"'Three'?" Eriol asked, an eyebrow raised in question as they walked toward the elevators.

"Him; he's Sakura's boyfriend," Tomoyo said, gesturing Syaoran to say something. A white hankerchief was in her hands, wiping away the tears. Eriol was leading Tomoyo to Sakura's room.

Syaoran's thoughts were somewhere. At the mention of Sakura, he turned to look at the couple. He had never had a relationship like theirs.

The rest of the way, Eriol was deep in thought. _I never knew Sakura was with someone. She would've told Tomoyo; the girl was never able to hide anything from Tomoyo._ Sighing, he helped Tomoyo out of the elevator.

The way to Sakura's room seemed to take forever. They didn't say anything, making the silence more deadly than it already is. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. The windows at the end of the hallway was open, letting in golden rays of sunlight. A soft wind found its way in, passing through all three of them. Shivers was sent down their spines. Tomoyo's hair was lifted by the soft blow until it disappeared, leaving gray-purple hair.

Tomoyo sniffed when they reached the door. There seemed to be a deadly aura coming from inside. None of them could describe the dark holes inside of their hearts.

Shaking hands grabbed the golden key and pushed it into the keyhole. The doorknob turned silently, adding more coldness to the air. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed inward.

Sakura's room was pink, as Tomoyo had asked the hospital people to make it. A few days earlier, Tomoyo was informed that Sakura had had an accident. Thinking that it would make Sakura feel better, she had asked the room to be painted pink or have pink wallpaper. Tomoyo never thought this would happen. Only this morning had she received more bad news of Sakura.

Sakura was sitting at the bottom of the bed, her comforter around her shoulders. Talons wrapped itself around her right index finger. A small canary was resting on Sakura's right index finger. It was yellow and young, wings not fully formed. The canary was a present from the nurses who pitied Sakura, the most healthy girl that had entered the hospital from a deadly accident that she could never walk away from, an accident that had left an imprint on her life.

The window had pink curtains that Sakura could open from her bed. Sunlight shined through the glass. A rectangle table was placed in front of the window, beautiful peonies resting in a vase in the middle of it.

The door creaked open.

Sakura jumped a bit. She thought it was the nurses from the previous days, coming inside to give her something wonderful for breakfast, lunch, dinner, supper. They all had different names for each meal.

The heads that popped in scared the hell out of her. Not trusting anyone other than the few nurses that she let in (mostly old ones because of how nice they were), she gave a small outburst. Being pushed inside its cage suddenly, the canary gave a sharp cry. Sakura flung the comforter around her head and the cage. The bird fluttered around its home, chirping loudly.

The expression on Tomoyo's face was nothing but pain. Her eyes disappeared for a few seconds, trying to swallow up the tears. Eriol was standing behind her, unable to say anything as her body shook violently.

Syaoran was speechless. He couldn't believe what had happened to her. He had thought she was always cheerful, but from this new perspective... He breathed deeply, letting out the air silently.

They were still standing at the doorway. Sakura's reaction caused a dark atmosphere to settle. The pink clock at the top of the bed ticked loudly.

Tomoyo took a step forward, making Sakura back farther away. Tears streamed down her face, but she managed to wipe them away quickly. It's hard to imagine a close friend and cousin of yours in a state like this.

"Sakura-" Tomoyo started, but Sakura only whimpered and went farther into the bed. Terror struck all three sane people: Sakura had disappeared.

"Please, Sakura," Tomoyo begged, going in closer. Eriol had to hold her back.

"Stay away," Sakura spoke up softly. Her voice was begging, matching her wet eyes. "I don't know you. Stay away."

Tomoyo fainted. Eriol picked her up. "You take of her," he said, leaving quietly.

Syaoran didn't know what to do. "Kinomoto-san," he said.

"Stay away!" Sakura argued, her tears falling now. The canary chirped even louder now. Sakura was sitting in a corner by this time.

Syaoran's eyes softened. He felt sorry for her. Was it his fault? Without pretest, his eyes rested on the floor. He left quietly.

As the footsteps echoed in the hallway, Sakura bursted into tears, holding tightly onto the covers and the cage.

- - - -

Tomoyo woke up with a start. She looked around in the dark. Warm hands were wrapped around her left arm. She knew it was Eriol.

"Sakura, who did that to you?" she asked, holding onto Eriol's hand. By touch, she felt his face and hair. A sad smile crossed her face as she touched his left cheek.

It was nighttime. Without a sound, Tomoyo left the room. She wandered through the dark hallways. She wasn't using the elevators in case someone asked why she was in the hospital at a time like this. They might not believe that she's a patient because the nurses hadn't changed her clothes.

She could never forget Sakura's room. Arriving, Tomoyo tried to find Sakura through a square window. Nothing. It was too dark. Remembering the key was still with her, Tomoyo opened the door.

She walked to Sakura's bed on tiptoes, not wanting to upset the girl when she wakes up - _if_ she wakes up. A smile crawled onto her face when she saw how peaceful Sakura was sleeping. The canary's cage was set on the end of the table that was beside Sakura.

Tomoyo fell to her knees. She heard Sakura's peaceful breathing. Tomoyo had only touched Sakura's shoulder for a second when the girl got up.

"Ahhh!" Sakura pressed the red button beside her bed. The lights were turned on, by sound. Tomoyo got up. She tried to calm Sakura down. However, the canary had also woken up with a start and made the situation worse.

"Sakura! Please! You know me! Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, trying to hug her.

"Stay away!" Sakura directed, her covers around her. "Stay away! I don't know you! Help! Someone, help me!" Those words echoed throughout the hallway, sending chills down Sakura's spine.

Nurses and policemen bursted in through the closed door, causing more panic in Sakura. The policemen grabbed Tomoyo.

"Wait!" the nurse that helped Tomoyo in the morning said. "She's a patient, too, and Kinomoto-san is her cousin."

The policemen reluctantly let Tomoyo go.

"Please, get out! She is an emotional patient! You're scaring her!" an old nurse hissed. She didn't want to scream, in case Sakura starts throwing stuffs, like she did on the first day in the hospital.

A few minutes later, everything was settled down. The old nurses tried to calm Sakura down, like Tomoyo did, except they succeeded with the help of soft music and lullabies.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was dragged back to her room by Eriol.

"It was a good try," Eriol said, trying to comfort her. "Let's not do it again when Sakura's asleep, okay?"

Tomoyo stopped, Eriol following her actions. She looked at Eriol in the eye. "It's hard to look at her that way," she said, breathing out sharply. Her gaze fell to the ground. "I want to help her. I know I've never been through what she's been through, but Sakura's a lawyer. She should know that I have no choice." By now, the girl was making no sense.

"Tomoyo, calm down," Eriol tried to say.

"It's hard," Tomoyo continued, her shoulders going up and down constantly. "I don't know what to do, Eriol. She's hurt." Tomoyo fell on her knees. Eriol bent down, his arms around her shoulders.

"Tomoyo, she'll get over it in time," Eriol explained.

Tomoyo's body shook as her sobs became louder. "But what if she never get over it? I wanted to see her happy, Eriol. I wanted to see my best friend married. That boyfriend, Syaoran, seems nice. He'll be good for her."

"Tomoyo, don't be absurb. If 'Syaoran' was for her, then Sakura would've recognized him. But she said she didn't know us, remember? Then that includes him. What if he's involved in her accident?" Eriol realized he had gone too far by now. "She's a beautiful and sweet girl, she'll get married, even if she never returns normal."

"Eriol, that's not a very nice thing to say," Tomoyo whispered, hitting him playfully.

"What, the part about her being a 'beautiful and sweet girl'? You're one better, Tomoyo," he replied, helping her up.

"She's better than me, so don't say anymore," Tomoyo snapped.

"Low self-esteem, Tomoyo," Eriol pointed out.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Tomoyo said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. But I still think you're prettier."

"Shut up," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

- - - -  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**L.P.B.:**

**Date of Idea:** December 20, 2003. Yay, five days before Christmas. --;; I'm making a "dark" fic because: I've discontinued _The Peony_ and I really loved it; I'm in a state of depression (I wasn't dumped or broke in any way!); and I want to show everyone that Sakura and Syaoran are a _true_ couple.

I'm not done! I'm trying to research for what rooms certain patients are placed in, and a hospital map. If you know a good hospital/court site, then tell me any way you'd like. And things about court! Thanks!

* * *

**Dedicated To (Reviewers of _The Peony_ Before March 14, 2004):**  
adriana  
Alyanah  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
anjuliet  
Avelyn Lauren  
cherryblossomprincess  
FanficPixie  
irishstar18  
Kawaii Bunnii  
kawaii-little-wlf  
Kikakai  
lil-cherrie-blossym  
ms. pac man  
Ria 


	2. Panic

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Two  
_Panic**

It was a little early in the morning, slightly cold and a little windy. The clouds were a little too big for anyone's liking. A few people were walking to stores, and the roads were busy with traffic. It was a peaceful Sunday, the day in which most people gets to stay home with their families.

Eriol turned on the radio, trying to make time go by faster. A sad song began to play.

Tomoyo turned to another station, growling quietly. She was still upset about Sakura. Eriol could understand; he couldn't pressure her to smile.

He stopped at a red light, listening to the news on the station Tomoyo had just found.

_"The weather forecast today is windy in the afternoon and possible rainfall during the evening. Please, if you're outside, protect yourself. There is also news of a rapist-" _

Tomoyo turned it off after that. She popped in a CD, her head resting on her left arm resting on the car door. She messed with her violet scarf with her right hand, mumbling something.

Eriol winced. Tomoyo noticed it because she was looking at the front of the car.

"What?" she said politely, looking at him inquisitively.

"It's - It's nothing," he replied, refusing eye contact.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away, eyes closed.

Eriol softened. "It's okay. I mean, I would've been long gone if _you_ were raped," he said.

Tomoyo's eyes trembled as she looked at him. "W-What?" she asked.

Eriol laughed mentally. _Wrong choice of words_, he thought with regret. "Um..."

"You want me raped? Huh? Say something, Eriol!" she snapped.

The cars behind them honked. Eriol sweatdropped and started driving to be excused from being questioned.

"Eriol!"

"Um... ohh," he whispered. "I don't want you raped, Tomoyo," he replied calmly, scared to death.

She scoffed, mumbling words under her breath. Eriol reached for her right hand and held it, squeezing it gently, trying to comfort her. Tomoyo returned the squeeze, only with rudeness instead of comfort. Eriol winced again.

They passed by a store and went in. Eriol was secretly treating his left hand, red and cold from Tomoyo's squeeze. Tomoyo ordered a lot of breakfast meals. Guess it's because Eriol offered to buy.

They left the place and returned to the car.

"Why couldn't we go to the drive-in instead?" Eriol whined, starting the ignition.

"Do you think Sakura will get used to us today?" Tomoyo suddenly inquired, rolling down the window.

Eriol looked at her. "It's only been the second day since we've seen her in the hospital," he replied.

Tomoyo shrugged warily, looking out the window. "I want to visit her. Do you think we can bribe her with these food? I bought apple pie."

Eriol sweatdropped, wondering why Tomoyo had decided to act so strangely. "It's worth a try," he forced out.

- - - -

Syaoran stepped out of his car. He was dressed as a guy would dress going to a carnival. His clothes were, in a way, still very expensive. He entered the hospital and got a visitor's badge.

_What happened?_ he thought. _Why was she found there? _

Syaoran found Sakura's room. He looked in through the square window and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully in her bed. He took time to notice the pink wallpapers and the scenary from the window. There was a small pond and people feeding some ducks that crossed by. It was early in the morning, so the scene seemed peaceful.

He turned to Sakura, a sad look appearing on his face. 

When Sakura stirred, Syaoran tensed. She got up. Syaoran bent a few inches short so she couldn't see him. His heart was beating fast, wondering is someone by any chance would coincidently walk by and cause panic in Sakura.

It was really quiet. Syaoran could hear Sakura taking soft steps toward him. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to open the door and start screaming.

A moment of relief settled when he heard her sigh somewhere inside the room, away from him. He heard the window slide open.

"I'm so tired," Sakura said.

"Um?" Tomoyo said, tapping into Syaoran's thoughts. Syaoran was blocking the doorway to Sakura's room.

"Hmm?" he replied, turning around. Syaoran was a little embarrassed. He was daydreaming. _I'm not_ that _desperate!_ he thought, slapping himself mentally. "Sorry..." Syaoran couldn't recall what this girl's name was. He scratched his head stupidly, trying to pull out the memory.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. Eriol, standing behind her, seemed quiet suspicious. However, he didn't say anything when Tomoyo spoke up.

"You're visiting her _this_ early?" she asked, smiling at him.

Syaoran winced; he didn't want to keep lying, but what else can he do? What, say: "Hi, I don't know your friend, but I think that whatever's happened to her has something to do with me. So can I come inside her room with you? You know, to ask questions?" She'll beat him up or something more horrible, like expose it and give Syaoran's good name a bad one.

"Yeah, you know, 'cause we're-" -he didn't want to say it, but it still came out- "-a couple." Eriol noticed he cringed, but didn't react.

"I'm glad she found someone like you. I was never fond of some of the guys that were chasing after her. The good ones always stayed miles behind. Um-"

Syaoran decided he should continue his act, and since he knew Eriol was already noting his suspicious rehavior, said, "Um, Sakura and I are together, and you know her, so it's okay to call me 'Syaoran.'" He only lets the ones he knew and trusted - which wasn't that rare anymore since he met his girlfriend - call him by his first name. "I don't mind it if you call me by my first name, either," he said to Eriol.

"Thank you, Syaoran. You can call me Eriol as well." He adjusted his specs.

Tomoyo was glad. She _thought_ this guy really knew Sakura. Eriol, who decided it was for the best, suggested to himself that he should only "chat" with Syaoran when Tomoyo's on the other side of town, just to be on the safe side and not hurt her more than she already is.

Tomoyo continued: "Li - Syaoran, how long have you known Sakura?"

Syaoran's face turned white. "Um - Um... It's... I was having such a good time with her, I don't think I can remember. Maybe Sakura can tell you-" He stopped, realizing what he have just said.

"I'm sure she'll snap out of it, I mean, the person she loved the most is visiting her, along with me, her cousin and best friend. Wait, we've never really introduced ourselves properly, have we? Well, since you know I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend and cousin, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The guys sweatdropped. _And all this time, we're talking like we've known each other more than two days_, they thought.

"I'm Sakura's boyfriend, Li Syaoran." They shook hands; both Eriol and Tomoyo shook Syaoran's hand.

_"Li Syaoran"... That sounds familiar. I wonder where I've heard his name before..._ Eriol was thinking as he shook Syaoran's hand.

"Ahhh!"

They stopped and looked inside the room through the window. Sakura was sitting at the corner of the bed, shivering, the covers over her shoulders, and the cage nowhere in sight.

"Get away from me! No! F - Please! Why are you doing this! I-" At this point, Sakura started mumbling words, crying out something they couldn't quite make out.

"Oh, my God! Sakura! Break down this door!" Tomoyo cried to the two guys.

Syaoran gave her a look. If the atmosphere wasn't so sad, he'd start laughing. Geez, a girl wouldn't order guys to break down a door this often.

Eriol didn't even hesitate. He hit the door many times. Only when Syaoran helped did the door fall. They landed on the door, groaning in pain. Tomoyo rushed pass them and ran over to Sakura's bed.

The commotion upsetted many other patients, but they didn't care.

Sakura froze when Tomoyo was an inch from her. She screamed. "Stay away!" she cried, her voice full of emotions. She was in terror, panicking.

Tomoyo stopped. She felt like breaking down. "Sakura, please," she said, teardrops falling to the ground.

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered, hugging her.

"What's going on her?" a nurse demanded, coming in. She pushed them out and tried to ask Sakura to go into another room, but she wasn't listening. When the doctors came in and gave her a shot, she finally fell asleep.

Without the screaming, it was dead silence.

Tomoyo walked with her head down, Eriol leading the way. Syaoran didn't say anything as he walked with his hands in his pant pockets.

They separated when they exited the hospital. Syaoran got a taxi; Eriol and Tomoyo got into their car.

Tomoyo cried herself to sleep. Eriol turned on the radio; the music probably calmed her down a bit.

He stopped at a red light. Tomoyo's cell phone suddenly rang. Eriol panicked, trying to find it before Tomoyo wakes up. When he finally got to it, the light turned green.

Before the cars behind him was able to complain, Eriol was already gone.

"Moshi moshi. Hiiragizawa Eriol. How may I help you?" he asked, his eyes focused on the road.

"Huh? But I thought this was Daidouji-san's phone number," a woman's voice on the other end said, slightly surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but Tomoyo's a bit busy now," he replied, stealing a glimpse at Tomoyo. "May I take her message?"

She laughed. "That's really sweet! I'm the nurse from the hospital. You might not remember me."

"Wait... I remember you. You didn't have a name tag attached to your uniform, so I've never had your name."

She gasped. "I'm so sorry. I came from America. My name is Kayla Smith."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eriol said.

"No, you don't need to." She started to explain, "I looked up Kinomoto-san's information concerning to her accident, and it's quite..."

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he parked the car in the garage of his and Tomoyo's house. "Go on," he urged, turning off the engine.

She took in a deep breath. "I have a folder full of Kinomoto-san's appearance, actions, and... the cause." She paused. "I have asked the doctors if I could give this to you, and they agreed only if you're a relative. I understand Daidouji-san is Kinomoto-san's cousin?"

It took Eriol a few seconds to absorb all the information. He was curious. "Yes," he finally answered.

"Would Daidouji-san pick it up tomorrow, or today?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who was still sleeping soundly. "I'll do it," he replied. "I'll come today. Thank you, Smith-san."

"No, no," she said. "It's my job." With a sigh, she continued, "I understand what she's going through. Don't lose her."

Eriol nodded. "Thank you," he repeated. They said bye and hung up.

He gently opened the door on Tomoyo's side and placed her in his arms.

- - - -

Syaoran looked out the window as the taxi continued to ride smoothly toward his company. He didn't seem to be able to hear his cell phone ringing.

"Um, sir?" the taxi driver said.

He growled. "What?" Syaoran replied coldly.

"Your phone," he said. He mumbled something.

Syaoran was about to snap, but decided against it. "Stop here," he said. The driver was all too happy. Syaoran paid him and walked the opposite way the taxi went.

He didn't even know why he was here, or where he is. He just walked and soon found his company. Instead of going inside, he took his car and rode around the city.

There wasn't much he could do. It was still morning anyway. An idea lit up in his mind.

Yesterday, while researching about Sakura, he found out what her favorite flower is. So he went into a flower shop and searched for cherry blossoms.

As he stepped into the hospital, he saw Eriol at the front counter. Syaoran looked inquisitively at Eriol as he advanced toward him.

"Here," the nurse said, giving him a large folder. "Oh, hi, Li-san," she suddenly greeted, seeing Syaoran. Eriol turned around, quickly taking the folder.

"Thank you," he said eagerly, and left.

"Hmm?" Syaoran questioned to himself. He smiled at the nurse. "I never got your name," he started.

She laughed. "It's not big deal. Here's your badge." She handed him the visitor's badge.

"It seems a bit awkward to not know your name," he continued, putting the badge on.

"If you insist," she replied. "Kayla Smith at your service. You know where Kinomoto Sakura's room is and how long you are permitted to talk to her, if you could, that is." She raised an eyebrow, noticing his bouquet of cherry blossoms. She smiled, laughing a little.

He laughed and waved goodbye.

- - - -

"Eriol, where were you?" Tomoyo asked, opening the door. "It's raining," she noticed, taking Eriol's umbrella. Tomoyo saw a large yellow folder in his hands. "What's that?"

"It's business," he said, kissing her. "I'll go change."

Eriol went up the stairs calmly, even though he was dead curious about what happened to Sakura and what Kayla Smith meant when she said "appearance."

He opened his bedroom door quietly, closing it after he was inside. Eriol went to his desk, turning on the light. He opened the folder.

Inside were photos, endless words on the back of each photos and on both sides of white papers. There was newspapers and evidences.

He placed a paper on the desk. It was filled with different prints for different topics. Each topic had its title in bold print and in the center to introduce it.

The first topic:

**Evidences**

_Found on 455 Peaceful Street, Kinomoto Sakura was laying near the road, in torn clothes. She seems fine, until the doctors suddenly woke her up and cause a panic. As they were trying to calm her down, a cell phone was found. The last person to communicate with the victim called from the Legal Independence Company, located across the street, on 401 Peaceful Street. The only other evidence was a piece of paper. No information was retrievable from the paper; investigators will not give out more information. News reporters were not permitted to expose the situation to the public. _

"Hmm..." Eriol said thoughtfully as he heard a rumble. "Legal Independence... Isn't that the company Sakura was trying to contact? And the last person called from inside that building..." His eyes narrowed. "Li," he concluded, the initials from "Legal Independence."

"I suspect this Li Syaoran," he continued. He was thinking of keeping Syaoran from Tomoyo and Sakura, just in case; better safe than sorry.

Eriol resumed on to the next topic: **Appearance**

Eriol found photos of Sakura's clothes. They were torn, as the article already said. Her eyes were red from much crying. Her auburn hair was a mess, no longer shining. He stopped examining the pictures for obvious reasons.

Then:

**Clues**

_- Authorities concluded that the last caller on the victim's cellphone planned the attack  
- The victim held a piece of paper, possibly riped from something the attacker held  
- The victim's response towards others led to the conclusion that the attacker might have raped her _

"What!" Eriol demanded, pounding the table. He suddenly realized what he had done.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called from the hall.

"Sorry, Tomoyo," he replied, "I just dropped something."

"Oh..." she said. "Well, dinner's almost ready. Or do you want to go out?"

He really wanted to read the rest of the information provided, but didn't want to rouse suspicion, so he answered: "I'll leave everything up to you."

"I thought you'd say that," she remarked, a hint of laughter in her tone.

Eriol focused at the door knob, which turned slightly. He quickly gathered up the papers and pictures, shoving them into the second drawer on the right, which was the only one empty. He was glad he left one empty, in case of emergencies. He didn't know why; it was instincts.

The door opened and Tomoyo's head popped in. She looked at Eriol curiously. "What's wrong?" she inquired. "Your face looks worried... It's okay. I'm fine now." She placed the plates of noodles on the desk, along with chopsticks. "If you need help, I'll lend a hand."

"Thanks, Tomoyo," he whispered, hugging her. He thought it was what she needed most.

"What are soon-to-be-wives for?" she joked. Tomoyo noticed one of the drawers were opened a little, filled with papers and pictures that she can't make out.

The phone rang, disturbing the romance.

"I'll get it," Tomoyo offered, getting up.

Eriol nodded, taking the bowl of noodles.

Tomoyo let the door stay open as she walked toward the phone in the hallway. "Moshi moshi. Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

A deep voice said, "Moshi moshi, Daidouji-san." He cleared his thoat. "This is Detective Miep (rhymes with "beep") I am aware that you are a relative of Kinomoto Sakura's. If it's not much to ask, do you know her well?"

"Yes; I'm also her best friend," she replied, anxious as to why a detective was calling.

"In that case, please gather everyone she knows and bring them to the police station for questioning tomorrow."

"What!" she demanded. "For what!"

"Sorry, Daidouji-san, but this information cannot be released. I just need you to bring everyone Kinomoto-san knowns to the police station for interrogation," he said firmly.

She rubbed her forehead. "Okay, okay," Tomoyo finally agreed. "I'll do that."

"Thank you."

Tomoyo said bye and hung up the phone.

Eriol came out. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, he's a detective that wants to question Sakura's friend." She slid to the ground, her back on the wall, rubbing her forehead.

"Her friends didn't do anything to her, Tomoyo," Eriol tried to comfort.

"No, it's not that," she explained. "It's just that... If I didn't leave her at the company by herself, then this wouldn't have happen! And if I was at the hospital after receiving the news that she was attacked, then she wouldn't have became so... so..." She bursted into tears.

Eriol sat down next to her. He hugged her gently. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "We were just preparing for the wedding, that's all."

- - - -  
_Meanwhile... _

Syaoran looked at Sakura's room through the glass window of the door. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Still, he couldn't find the canary or the cage anywhere. His eyes roamed to the window, out into the hospital's yard.

He examined it better than last time: There were weeping willows, whose branches moved in the direction of the wind; benches sat under almost every tree; nurses and volunteers were helping the patients.

Syaoran took out the key Kayly Smith gave him and opened the door. He was glad Sakura didn't stir as he crossed the room toward the desk.

The flowers were whithering. He emptied the vase. Syaoran left the room, closing the door. He went into the men's restroom, poured the water down the drain, and put in fresh water.

Syaoran re-entered the room, relieved that Sakura still didn't wake up. He put the vase back on the desk and put in the cherry blossoms. Geez, wood won't work well in vases.

He sighed, cleaning up. With the flowers nicely put in the vase, he left the room, opening the window a little so Sakura would get some fresh air.

As his footsteps faded, Sakura's eyes opened...

- - - -  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	3. Progress

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_   
Progress 

She really didn't want to think of anything. All she wanted now was peace and quiet - no more communications with the past. 

The Sakura before the accident was more cheerful. This Sakura was cold. She was more jumpy and sensitive. She was immature and more vulnerable. 

Sakura walked over to the table and smelled the flowers. They were cherry blossoms. Somehow, she knew what they were. 

She walked over to the window. A light breeze entered. The air was a little damp. Infants' screams could be heard. She thought they were in danger, but when she looked, they were just playing around, probably a game of cat and mouse. 

A small smile appeared on her face. She saw some of the patients rollerblading; she wanted to herself! 

~~~~ 

Syaoran dragged down the scroll bar. He was reading over what he read yesterday. However, he found a new topic: **Deaths **

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Hmm?" 

As he started to read, he couldn't help but feel more guilty for Sakura's accident. 

~~~~ 

Eriol brought out the folder. He drank a little bit of lemonade Tomoyo made. Then he concentrated on a topic he had just found: **Deaths **

He spitted out the drink, choking at the same time. Tomoyo rushed in. She was too busy trying to help Eriol to notice the papers on the desk. 

"Geez, what happened?" Tomoyo asked, helping Eriol onto his bed. 

"I think you left a seed behind," he replied, breathing normally. 

She laughed from embarrassment. Tomoyo said, "I'll go check." She turned and was about to walk to the desk when Eriol pulled her back. 

"No," he whispered. "We should gather Sakura's friends first." He was afraid she would find out. 

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for reminding me." 

  


~~~~ 

__

So, Sakura's friends were questioned. [They're the friends Sakura knows in the anime, excluding Meiling.] _And fortunately, none of them was the one who raped her. _

Syaoran and Eriol found out who the dead ones were. They couldn't believe it. But they understood now. The reason why Sakura wasn't herself, why she seemed to have died and reincarnated into a totally different person. She might be somewhere, but it'll take some time to get her to get over the deaths. It could take only a few days, or weeks - even months! And years... Let's hope it's sooner than later. 

A month passed. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo visited Sakura regularly. Sakura doesn't care about them when they go into her room, anymore, which was something even the nurses she sees 24/7 couldn't do! A progress... 

Tomoyo, the thoughtful girl, who never leaves behind a detail, left something very important out. You can understand that because of how worried she is, she couldn't see it. But this detail... 

~~~~ 

  
"Hi," Syaoran said, waving as he approached the couple. He could really see why they loved and cared so much about Sakura now. He have changed. 

"Hi, Syaoran," Eriol replied. He had also changed, trusting in Syaoran more, even though he still didn't have a chance to have that friendly "chat." And he was far too busy to do any research on Sakura's accident, so he was oblivious to something important. The company Sakura (before the bad news), Tomoyo, and he are working for had a big deal with an important company, although he didn't know the company's name and was planning to find out later. 

"Good afternoon, Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted, waving also. She was smiling. 

"Time sure passed fast, huh?" Syaoran asked. "It's August 14th already, a month since-" He stopped, realizing what he had just said. 

Eriol didn't show it, but it showed clearly in his eyes. His suspicion returned - after a month, too - because a friend doesn't remind friends of a tragedy. 

Tomoyo grew silent. "Well, time's a-wastin'!" she suddenly spoke up, hooking her hands with Eriol's. "Sakura needs as much time with us as we need with her!" She dragged Eriol to Sakura's room as Syaoran followed silently behind, hands in his pockets. 

They could hear the chirping of the green canary as they neared the room. Tomoyo opened the door and pushed it lightly. Sakura looked up, but, seeing who the visitors are, wasn't interested. She returned to pet the emerald canary that was resting on her right index finger. She knew that no matter how badly she acted toward them, they would always return the next day, the minute they have free time - and they have a _lot_ of free time. 

The bird chirped. Sakura gave a brief squeal as her visitors closed the door. She giggled. She didn't speak to them much in the last month, only nods for yes's and shaking her head for no's. And she usually stayed in a corner, until Syaoran bought her a pal yesterday. The green canary was chosen to represent Sakura's eyes. 

"Hi, Sakura," Tomoyo said, stepping towards her. 

There was a look of sadness as Sakura turned to her cousin and best friend. She smiled, the best smile they had ever saw from her since the accident. It seems as if the smile was meant as a thank-you for the companion. "Hi," she replied, in her cheerful and cute way. She looked at the two guys. "Hi." Her head tilted in a cute way, then she resumed to playing with the canary, whose eyes are closed as it was being pet. 

Syaoran couldn't help but feel as if their progress was over miles. He smiled, too. The smile caught Sakura's eyes, and it seemed to send something to her. 

Sakura froze and looked at them. "What?" 

They all gasped. Tomoyo clapped once, glad that she said something other than "hi." 

Syaoran took his hands out of his pocket. His cell phone, in his right pocket because he was leaving in a rush this morning, fell to the carpeted floor. If it wasn't carpet, he'd had to buy a new communication device. And great thanks to the carpet! 

Sakura's eyes rested on the cell phone as it was picked up. It's been a long time since she saw one, and she faintly remembered what song she chose for it to play - maybe it was _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. 

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo whispered, her head turned around a little, following Sakura's gaze. "She's curious about the phone! Give it to her!" 

"What?" Syaoran spat. He looked, and, surely, Sakura's eyes were on his green cell phone. Then she looked at him pleadingly. And he took a few steps, which made Sakura moved back a little. 

"Okay," he whispered to himself. "Slow and steady..." He was sweating a little, wondering what Sakura will do as he advanced toward her. 

Sakura seemed amused. She didn't know him, but she find it cute how he acted toward her. Something was familiar about him. Would this be a sign that Sakura's "memory" is returning, or is it just coincidence that they know each other? 

She gently placed the green canary into the wooden cage that came with it. Her head turned to Syaoran, who had stopped when she looked away, but continued taking small steps toward her when her attention returned to him. She stretched her right arm, allowing herself to be lured from the far corner of the bed and climbed toward the edge that Syaoran was coming from. 

It seemed an eternity as Syaoran took a few more steps. He was half-way across the room, the spot Sakura had never allowed him and the couple to even come five feet close. Eriol and Tomoyo held each other, breathing with difficulty. 

Syaoran smiled again. Sakura smiled back. There seemed a silent communication between the two. 

Then... 

It rang... 

A loud ring... 

... that disturbed the "romance"... 

... the progress... 

Sakura snatched her hands back, surprised by the sudden noise. She had forgotten how it was like, how high the ring was and how far it can travel. 

Syaoran mentally slapped himself. When the cell phone dropped, it must've hit the **ON** button. No wonder Sakura was intrigued, because of the light that abruptly came on, as if by magic. She has been away from the outside world too long. 

Syaoran growled, running out of the room. 

The door closed. 

Tomoyo ran through her violet handbag, but couldn't find anything that was advanced technology. She couldn't even find her cell phone! When she turned to Eriol, he raised an eyebrow in question. Then she flashed him a glare, which made him understand fully. He nervously shrugged. 

  
Syaoran saw who the caller was. He growled: "What is it?!" 

"Geez, Syaoran, honey," a sweet voice said from the other side. "I'm your girlfriend, and you greet me like that?!" she demanded, although it was more calm than rude. 

He sighed. He should've known. Yumi will call. She must have been trying to talk to him all morning. But at this time-! 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hesitatingly. "I'm busy, Yumi. What do you need?" Then he added quickly, "Make it fast. I don't have time." So true! 

"What? What's going on?" she asked, whining. 

He sucked in a huge breath of air, trying to calm himself. "I - I'm just..." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. What do you need?" 

"That's better." She giggled. "Syaoran, where are you?" 

"I'm - I'm at - " He growled. "I'm eating. Why?" Syaoran was growing impatient. 

"You're lying!" she retorted. "It's quiet over there. Usually, someone would be playing an instrument or dishes-" 

"Okay, okay. You caught me," he admitted reluctantly. He could see Yumi smile in his mind. 

"Where have you been? You've been gone most of the time and don't return to the company that often anymore, Syaoran." Her voice was a little pleading. "I tried to call you, but your phone is off every time, until now! Father's asked if you wanted to quit or if you wanted to be promoted, that's why you're avoiding the company... and me." 

His eyes narrowed. He had to admit, he was so dense to see that this was how Yumi's father was. He wanted him! Because of his brains and looks and Yumi. But Yumi was a nice girl. All she wanted was him, and Syaoran had never wanted anything before... until now. But he didn't want Sakura _that_ kind of way. He just wanted to help her recover before he gets married, so he wouldn't have to live with the guilt knowing that Sakura's accident happened because of him. 

Let's not get into the story yet, because there's still more important matters at present. 

"I'm worried, Syaoran, that you might leave me, that you'll love someone else." 

Syaoran sighed. He had feelings for Yumi [Not that kind of love!]. "I love you forever. Okay? You happy now? I need to go, Yumi." 

She sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Syaoran. I needed that. There's just so much going on in the company. Father just made a big deal with this other company the last month. And without your help, it's complicated. Bye." 

"Bye." He made sure he turned it off before returning to the room. He sweatdropped. Everyone was still in their position before he left. Sakura was wide-eyed as she turned to him. Syaoran bounced back, as if seeing a ghost. 

"We'll leave you alone with her," Tomoyo whispered, walking out of the room. 

"Take good care of her, Syaoran," Eriol said, patting his back unwillingly. His distrust for Syaoran had returned, but he can't tell Tomoyo that. She'll become suspicious, too, and will probably go... well, she won't be an angel after that, will she? 

Syaoran smiled stupidly. _What to do..._ he was thinking. He took out his cell phone and made it light up. Sakura's eyes instantly lit up and looked curiously at the piece of technology Syaoran was holding. 

Syaoran started playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. 

  
Tomoyo sighed, contented. She was relieved that Syaoran was the one to create the biggest progress in a month. She looked up at Eriol as he opened the car door for her. "Thank you." 

"Yeah," he replied, uncertain why she just thanked him, which she never did since he proposed. "You're welcome...?" He raised an eyebrow, going to the driver seat. 

Eriol backed the car and drove into the street in a few seconds. 

  
"Brainfreeze," Tomoyo muttered, taking the straw out of her mouth. She was drinking pink lemonade with ice. 

Eriol took a sip from his coffee as he stared out the window, looking at the busy streets. "Why'd you thank me?" he asked. 

Tomoyo stopped and looked at him. She smiled. "If I had visited Sakura on the day we were preparing for the wedding, then it would be different - Syaoran wouldn't have done what he did today." She stirred the drink with her straw. "If you hadn't proposed, then things would go another way." 

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, setting the cup down. 

Tomoyo changed the subject, "Who did you think called Syaoran?" 

Eriol narrowed his eyes and took another sip. "Probably his boss. He never told us where he worked." _He never told us where he worked..._ he repeated the sentence in his mind. _I'm thinking too much._

"Yeah..." she said thoughtfully. "You should ask him!" Tomoyo suggested, putting her hand on Eriol's. "A nice guy-to-guy talk." She looked at him hopefully. 

"Yeah..." he replied, thinking of the "chat" he wanted to have with Syaoran. 

Tomoyo returned to their earlier subject. "I thought Sakura was just kidding..." She sighed regretfully. 

"Tomoyo." He squeezed her hand. Eriol didn't like to see her so down. 

"I mean... If only - If only!" She broke into silent sobs. "I don't know... It's like Anne Frank. She lasted a few weeks before the camp was liberated by the Allied forces." 

"There's a difference..." 

"I don't know," she continued, her eyes distant as she looked at his eyes. "I thought Sakura was just kidding," Tomoyo repeated. "It all sounded so real that day... I knew I wasn't paying much attention to her since your proposal. And it seemed as if she was begging for my attention... That night, if I had stayed and went to wherever with her, then she'd be happy with Syaoran now." 

Eriol patted her hand. 

Tomoyo wiped a tear away and looked outside. Eriol smiled, relieved. 

  
Sakura laughed and pointed at the cell phone, then back at herself. Syaoran placed it on the floor, the dividing line between where he stood and where Sakura sat. Sakura happily got up and took the phone. Then she remembered how the cell phone works, but only by a little. Her memory was still a little foggy, but she remembered nonetheless. 

Syaoran casually walked over to the window. He opened it enough so a little wind would enter. There was a long silence as Sakura continued to mess with the phone. 

There was a soft giggle... 

Then Syaoran heard a thump. His head instantly spun around. 

~~~~ 

Eriol and Tomoyo rushed to the Sakura's room. The doctor came out. He looks at them, then say, "She will be fine. Please do not pressure her; let her have her way." 

They nodded, not sure what he meant. The doctor walked down the hall. Finally, Tomoyo plucked up the courage to look inside the room. 

The window was opened a little. Sakura was lying at the bed, unconscious, sleeping. Syaoran sat at the foot of the bed. He looked up. 

Tomoyo stomped toward him, pulling him up by his shirt collar. "What happened?!" she demanded. 

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered, trying to calm her down. 

"I thought she'd be safe - What happened?" she reiterated. 

"Tomoyo," Eriol hissed, "don't disturb Sakura." 

"Okay... Okay..." Tomoyo replied, trying to steady herself. 

Syaoran started to explain, "The doctor said there was a... something. She won't let something go. I think he means she's depressed... _very_ depressed." He glimpse at Sakura for a second. "I should go." With his hands in his pockets, he left the room. 

"You stay, Tomoyo," Eriol told her, setting her onto the chair Syaoran sat earlier. "I'll have that guy-to-guy talk that you wanted." 

Eriol closed the door. He followed Syaoran down the deserted hall. They entered the same elevator. 

"You know something, don't you?" Eriol suddenly asked, looking at Syaoran. 

Syaoran scoffed. He smiled at his reflection. "I guess I do, Eriol. I guess I do." 

They remained silent until the elevator stopped and slid apart the doors. 

"Do you mind telling me?" Eriol continued as he and Syaoran advanced toward the entrance of the hospital. They walked along the hospital's yard, hands in their pockets. 

"You see all these people here?" Syaoran said, looking at the patients. "They're victims... And so is Sakura." He closed his eyes, breathing in a soft breeze. "Someone did something, and that leads them to suffering. For some, they'll never get over it; for others, it's just a memory in the past, one that proves their worthiness. 

"Many people don't care or understand the situation until they've experienced it, so they can't help the victims. There might be more than one problem; interferences leaves a deeper hole in the heart. In Sakura's case..." 

He paused, turning to Eriol. "She fainted after you two left. I know why... You do, too." 

"Deaths," Eriol breathed. 

~~~~   
To Be Continued... 

* * *


	4. Deaths

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_   
Deaths   
  


Tomoyo fell off the bed with a thump. She lazily picked up the phone beside her bed and greeted dryly. 

"Good morning to you, too, Daidouji-san," a deep voice replied sarcastically. 

She immediately knew who it was. "I thought you were finished asking questions, Detective Miep," she said. "If you're thinking of asking further questions, I can't do that." 

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not calling about that. _This_ situation concerned some bodies in very bad state. The scientists have already examined their genes and discovered who these two bodies belong to." 

The way he was speaking reminded Tomoyo of an anchor man, ending very deep and sort of high. 

"I need you to come to the station to identify these people, just to be on the safe side," he continued. "It's almost noon. I apologize for asking you to come during a storm, but this is important." Then he added hesitantly, "I'm sorry that it's been a month before I notify you of this." 

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She didn't expect something like this. "O - Okay," she said uncertainly. "I - I'll arrive as soon as I can." 

"Thank you." He added, "If traffic is heavy, you won't need to come," then hung up. 

Tomoyo let the phone down gently. She went to Eriol's room. The rain drops smashed against the roof. Eriol's lamp was on. She walked over to his desk and saw a bunch of papers. The one on top was labeled **Deaths**, but she was in a hurry. She placed it in the first drawer on the right. 

Tomoyo kissed Eriol on the forehead. She quickly scribbled down an away note on the desk, then left. She needed time to think. 

At the company, there was this girl that was somehow _attached_ to Eriol. Obviously, she didn't know he was engaged. Anyway, she went almost everywhere with him. Maybe it was because she was new; this was her first week. There was no reason to be jealous, but all girls feel that, don't they? Well, it shows they care and trust by not interfering. 

Eriol laughed and played with her, even helping her sometimes. She made him coffee and gave him paper - almost everything he needed for work. Tomoyo _thought_ she caught them flirting once, but didn't stay to watch it any further. She was mad at him, anyway, because he didn't tell her about the "chat" between him and Syaoran. 

Tomoyo even thought she saw Eriol and the girl hooking hands as they walked to hand in their reports. She tried 100% very hard to stay calm and not march right up to him, demanding why he was doing what he was doing when he knew she was in the area. 

As Tomoyo road on and on, her heart beat faster and faster. She was fearful of identifying the dead people, whoever they are. Actually, she was afraid of _who_ they are. Could they somehow be related to Sakura? If so, who are they? 

Two pictures instantly popped into her brain. She gulped as she parked her car. Tomoyo left the tissues in the car, so she'd have a reason not to start crying, like she did last month. It sounded dumb, but in Tomoyo's situation, it was the best she could do. 

Detective Miep was probably a few years older than herself, even though he _was_ a detective, according to Tomoyo. He had handsome features and very dark brown hair with brown-green eyes. He was somewhat a few inches taller than Tomoyo. 

Detective Miep met her at the front door. "I'm glad you came, even though the storm is getting worse. This way," he said, leading her toward the elevator. 

They stood in silence. Tomoyo was nervous. She was sweating like crazy, even though it's cold because of the rain. 

Detective Miep gave her a pair of latex gloves after they entered a room. "You don't want to put any misleading fingerprints on the bodies, would you?" he said, chuckling a little. Tomoyo's quietness stopped him. Then he sighed tiredly. 

"Why would I touch the bodies?" she asked as he continued to lead her down the hallway. 

"Well, you can never tell," he replied, scratching his head. Finally, he stopped and took out a key. Tomoyo figured they were in some underground level since there weren't any windows around, just plain, fluorescent lights. 

He opened the door. A sour smell reached Tomoyo's nose; she felt like throwing up. There was a doctor in his uniform and a pair of gloves at one end of the room. He turned to them, then went to shake Detective Miep's hands. 

"So this is the lady?" the doctor asked, an eyebrow raised. There was a bit of surprise in his voice. 

"Yes. She's ready to identify the bodies," Detective Miep said. 

Tomoyo felt her heart skip a beat when the drawer were opened and a black plastic bag came out. The room instantly became colder. The bag was opened. 

"Recognize him?" Detective Miep asked, looking at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo felt as if a rock had hit her. She cupped her hand over her mouth. The hair and long face was none other than Fujitaka. Even without glasses, he still looked the same. His skin was pale and there was blood almost all over his face. For some reason, only his head was exposed. 

Tomoyo looked down the body. There was no indication of hands and legs. She couldn't let her mind wander, so she nodded. "He's Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father," she told them, her voice not even above a whisper. Her eyes fell to the floor. 

Both men looked at each other and nodded. The doctor slid out another plastic bag and opened it. 

This body consisted of black hair that no longer had gel for some time. There was a stern expression on his face and his eyes remained open; they were black. 

Another rock hit her. Tomoyo almost fell back, but Detective Miep held her up. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

_I haven't noticed that..._ she thought bitterly. _I should've noticed... No wonder they weren't heard from. I was so caugt up in helping Sakura, that I didn't know! How didn't I know? That's so stupid! It's been a month!_ She continued to yell mentally. 

"Um, Daidouji-san?" Detective Miep said, shaking her gently. 

Tomoyo stared at him sadly. She was looking around the room, avoiding the body. Finally, after about one minute, she said, "He's Touya, Sakura's brother," in the same tone as before. 

"I - I gotta go," she added quickly, rushing out of the room. Detective Miep followed her, to make sure she got out the right way. She couldn't stop crying and yelling at herself mentally. She felt like it was her fault now, much more than before. 

"Don't let yourself down," he said, patting her shoulder. 

Tomoyo pushed him away. She didn't want sympathy or comforting words now. All she wanted was peace and quiet, a place to think about everything. "Don't touch me!" she cried, running to her car. 

Her tears didn't stop, even when she reached her house. She suddenly remembered the **Deaths** topic in Eriol's room. For some reason, she wanted to know about this. Maybe it was instinct, or curiousity, but she felt like reading something badly. She wanted her mind away from Sakura's topic, to make it short. 

Eriol was in the showers since she could hear the water running. The restroom was at the end of the hallway. His bed was still unmade. 

Tomoyo looked through the drawers until she found the correct one. She took it out and read **Deaths**. 

**Deaths**

_Found on the opposite side of the sidewalk were two bodies, both males. Doctors concluded tires had passed by and crushed the bones of these two people instantly. One died with his eyes opened. He was Kinomoto Sakura's brother, Touya. Evidences say he was taking care of his father and Kinomto Sakura's father, Fujitaka, who was enrolled in a center for the old. For some odd reason, they were at the scene of the crime. The nurses at the place where Fujitaka stayed was unable to give police and investigators any leading information. However, they did mention that there was a fight between the family. Was Kinomto Fujitaka and Touya visiting the daughter of the family to apologize, or were they kidnapped and was planned to die? _

She looked at the bottom of the page. It said that this was printed about a month ago... Tomoyo slid to the floor. She wiped her tears, desperately trying to stop them. What she didn't get was what happen to Sakura. She continued to look through the other pages and read them frantically. When she was finished, she found more than she needed. 

She searched through the folder for the piece of paper that was mentioned - or at least a photo - but there was nothing else. 

Calmly, Tomoyo placed the folder in the first drawer on the right, got up, turned off the light, closed the door, and left the house quietly. She made _sure_ she didn't leave any evidence that she came back behind. Eriol came out once she pulled out of the driveway. 

* * *

Sakura took the cage and laid it in such a way that half of it was outside and the other half inside. The green canary was cleaning itself, often stopping to dodge a few rain drops. Sakura rested her head on her hand beside the cage. She sighed without reason.

She liked it this way, the calmness. For a month now, there wasn't much, and she appreciated it. She was enjoying it so much that she was a little careless about the cage that tilted a bit. The canary chirped for her attention, but Sakura was too distracted with the rain and a few cars entering the parkway. 

At times like these, you always worry that something will go wrong...

* * *

While Sakura was looking outside and thinking of all the good things, Tomoyo was the one thinking of all the bad things. She couldn't bring herself to trust the people in the hospital anymore. After what she had read, she wasn't able to think straight.

Tomoyo rushed to the hospital and flew past the nurse at the front desk. Kayla Smith, the old woman, quickly scribbled down Tomoyo's name on a visitor's badge in case anyone asks. Then Syaoran came in. He closed his umbrella and smiled at her. 

"Daidouji-san had just passed," the nurse told him. 

Syaoran raised any eyebrow. "It's raining," he said. 

She shrugged. "I guess she isn't very comfortable to leave Sakura alone while it's raining. I understand." 

That only added to the superstition.

* * *

Tomoyo slammed open the door accidentally; a rush of lightning passed, almost shaking the building. Everything after that was too silent.

The cage tilted at an angle that caused it to fall. The canary flew up and tried to get out, but it was too late. Sakura tried to reach for it, but it was too slippery because of the rain. Another lightning made more confusion. 

Sakura witnessed the cage hit the ground and broke. She reached further, hoping against hope that she'll be able to reach it in time. A memory went passed her mind. The day that it happened. She shrieked. She remembered her want to commit suicide and just leave this world. 

Syaoran, who was walking towards Sakura's room silently, trying not to disturb anything that Tomoyo might be telling Sakura, when he heard the awful crash. Sakura's scream sent him flying to her room. He grabbed her in time and pulled her back in. 

Sakura was partially soaked. She was crying for something. He held her tightly, trying to conjole her that it was all right. He glimpsed outside and saw the cage. 

"I'll buy you another one," he said. 

That only made it worse. 

Sakura tried to escape from his grasp, but he held her too tightly. She finally gave up and cried, resting her head on his chest. 

Tomoyo was standing against the wall, tears falling from her face. She couldn't figure out what happened the day Sakura was raped, but she felt responsible for _this_ accident. She concluded it had something that caused the horrible memories to re-enter Sakura's head. 

Eriol came in. After he took his shower, he went to his room. For some reason, he felt something wrong. Then he saw that the drawers weren't properly pushed in; one had too much in it. He opened the first drawer and saw the papers. He remembered he put it in the _second_ drawer. 

Another thing caught his attention. The paper on top was supposed to be **Deaths**, not **Evidences**. **Deaths** was the topic he read over and over again to make sure it was really there. Also, the door to his bedroom was supposed to be open, not closed. 

He concluded Tomoyo found out. And the only place she would be at this moment was by Sakura's side. 

As he advanced toward the building, he saw the cage drop and heard Sakura's shriek. He ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Kayla Smith gave him a weird look; she was wondering why everything kept coming in so fast. ("Adults these days," she said.) 

Eriol was shaking and sweating like crazy. He was really afraid of what Tomoyo will do. And he found her on the floor. When she saw him, she ran out and down the stairs. Eriol yelled for her to stop, but she won't listen. 

When they were outside, Eriol caught up to her. No matter how many people tried to stop him, he managed to reach her. He grabbed Tomoyo's arm and turned her around. He didn't know whether she was crying a lot or if it was the rain that made it hard to see her. 

"Let me go!" she ordered, pushing him away. 

"No!" he yelled. "I won't. I'll never let go." 

"You didn't tell me, Eriol!" she said. "You didn't tell me! I was so blind - not being able to see that Sakura's brother and father didn't come to visit her... Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"You had more things to worry about! There's your job and the thought that it was your fault about what happened to Sakura!" 

She whispered, "And that girl..." 

It was raining so hard that they were almost unable to hear the other. Tomoyo's focus was on the ground. Her body shook uncontrollably. 

"Tomoyo..." 

"Let me go, Eriol," she yelled harshly. "Stay away from me!" Tomoyo hated him so much now. She couldn't get past the part that he didn't tell her about the folder. All she wanted was to know about all the things that was involved with Sakura that day. 

"No," he said. 

An officer on patrol walked over to them. He jerked Eriol away from Tomoyo. "Is there something wrong here, ma'am?" he asked, directing the question at Tomoyo. 

She nodded. 

The officer turned to Eriol. "Sir, I will have to ask you not to bother this lady," he said glumly. 

"She's my fiancée!" Eriol retorted. It was raining so hard that his glasses were practically slipping off his nose. 

The next thing Tomoyo did broke his heart. She let go of more tears. She brought up her ring finger and took off the engagement ring. Tomoyo slammed it on the ground. She ran away, trying hard not to wipe her tears so that Eriol won't know she's crying. But he already knew; he knew her too well. 

"Officer, there's some problem in here!" a deep voice yelled from inside the building. The officer gave Eriol a look that meant he shouldn't bother Tomoyo - or else - then went in. 

Tomoyo's car disappeared. 

Eriol stooped down and picked up the ring. He tried to dry it, then put it in his coat pocket. He went to Sakura's room.

* * *

When Eriol ran after Tomoyo, Syaoran decided that it was his responsibility for Sakura now. He led her to the bed and let her sit down, since it was the place that he thought was Sakura's "safe place" for herself when she's in pain. Syaoran tried to detach Sakura from him, but she wouldn't let go.

Syaoran didn't mean to hear what he heard between Eriol and Tomoyo, but the voices seemed to travel up the room. Maybe it's because the window is open and Sakura's room was located at the front of the hospital. And since Syaoran heard it, Sakura must've heard it, too; she only cried harder. 

The nurses and doctors came in, even a policeman. Syaoran gave them a look that indicated they shouldn't bother him or Sakura. So they left, closing the door. 

Eriol arrived. He looked at them through the window from the door. He smiled faintly at Syaoran, then left. 

Syaoran let Sakura cried until she fell asleep. He set her on the bed and covered her neck since the rain made it so cold. The whole time, she held his arm. He tried to pry it loose - it was getting colder - but still didn't succeed. So he reached for the chair with his leg and sat on it. Syaoran rested his head on the bed. 

He fell asleep, his hand holding Sakura's and the other way around.

* * *

Tomoyo was driving blind. She went anywhere she wanted, just to get away from this. It pained her to know that Fujitaka and Touya are dead - without _her_ knowing. To make it worse, Eriol didn't say anything to her.

"What was he thinking?!" she demanded, turning the radio as loud as it would go. The rain still beat the volume. 

She yelled in frustration. Tomoyo grabbed a bunch of tissues and wiped her tears. She decided to return to the hospital. 

Tomoyo kept the engine on as she opened the door. She walked toward the place that she and Eriol had a fight a few hours ago. She searched for the ring, but couldn't find it. She hit the ground. Her eyes roamed to where the cage fell from Sakura's window. There was none in sight. 

"They must've cleaned it up," she said. 

Tomoyo slept in a hotel for a couple of hours.

* * *

Eriol cleaned up Tomoyo's room, in case she returned. He left the ring on the desk, in its case, opened. The window was closed because of the rain. He threw away the folder of Sakura's information.

He wanted nothing more than Tomoyo back. She'll return in a few days, he was sure. After all, the only interference was Sakura's problem, right? 

He left out that girl... that kept bothering him at work... She was getting on Tomoyo's nerves... Her name? Joy... Chamfort Joy. 

  
  
To Be Continued...

* * *


	5. A Call

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_   
A Call 

Syaoran woke up at five. He noticed Sakura had moved closer to him. She was holding his hand tightly, yet gently letting go every now and then. It was as if she didn't want to lose him. 

Syaoran slowly losen Sakura's grip on his hand. He didn't want to, but he had to return to work or else Yumi will get suspicious. Sakura shifted in her spot. Syaoran quickly fished into his pockets. He found his cell phone, so he pushed it into Sakura's hands.

----

Sakura faintly remembered something warm in her hands sometime near noon. She had been away from this kind of warmth for so long... that she yearned for the owner of this hand to come closer. But he didn't. So she moved toward him. 

However, when she woke up, there was no one. She only found a cell phone in her hands. It was green, like Syaoran's. She turned it on and saw his name. 

She couldn't help but think of how nice yet familiar Syaoran is. Somewhere deep in her memories, she had met or heard him before. 

Then she remembered the previous event. That horrible memory from a month ago... It still bugged her, like a weed. But because Syaoran was there, she didn't go all insane and pinned down to get some shots. 

Colors in the sky fished her from the bed towards the window. She opened it. Apparently, Syaoran or someone had closed it at noon. 

Two windows laid against the horizon, one on top of the other. It was the sort of thing that would cheer almost anyone up. She smiled. Syaoran had taught her how to take pictures with the cell phone, so she took two pictures of the rainbows. 

Sakura placed the cellphone on the table, afraid that it would fall from her own carelessness. 

When the cage fell, Tomoyo had came. Sakura distinctly remembered Eriol arriving, Tomoyo leaving, and Eriol following her. She wondered why. 

Her eyes fell on the rainbows again. Then Syaoran's cell phone rang. 

---- 

Eriol told his boss that he didn't want to work today. The boss seemed surprised, because Tomoyo also called in and said she wasn't going to work, either. Then he said that he decided he would go; there was nothing else to do anyway. 

In his office, Joy came to see him. 

Chamfort Joy. Joy is a somewhat _hyper_ girl. She has black hair to about her elbows and blue eyes. She is Tomoyo's height. 

"Hi, Eriol," the sweet voice said. She was leaning against his door. "You seemed troubled. What is it?" Joy is the kind of girl that immediately worries about someone she knows, even if it's only been a week or so. 

Eriol gave her this look that showed she shouldn't be too nosy. He was angered that he couldn't find Tomoyo. That was his only anger, and he didn't want another. 

"Oh! It's almost break time. Let's go somewhere to eat!" Joy suggested. 

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "No," he said firmly. 

"Come on! It isn't nice to be cooped up here all day. After all, we might have some luck finding Daidouji-san. She's a close friend of yours, right?" she asked, hooking hands with Eriol and dragging him towards the elevator. 

Eriol growled. The elevator flew down to the ground floor before he was calm enough to say something. 

Being polite and trying not to show her that something _is_ wrong, Eriol started his car and waited for her to buckle herself before driving. 

"Where do you want to go?" Eriol asked, trying to act cool. 

"I don't know. You pick," Joy replied. 

Eriol spotted a restaurant after a long silence. It was Tomoyo's favorite. 

Joy gasped. "Not this place!" she whined. "I hate this place! Do you know what the food taste like? It's plan-" 

Eriol got out of the car. It was Tomoyo's favorite because, even though the food is the same as the other places, this was the first place they had met and the place where Eriol proposed. Other than it being named "Food Palace," she liked all the other things. 

Inside, it was never too cool or too hot. Joy reluctantly followed Eriol. She grabbed his arm and pointed out the places she wanted to sit. Eriol chose one at the corner because it was his and Tomoyo's special place.

----

Tomoyo tried to sleep, but she couldn't. So, she walked a few hours to a restaurant that was nearby, not realizing its name. She just wanted some place where there's a lot of people so she could wonder about them. It was an unusual hobby, but what else is there to do?

When she was finally inside, she remembered. Tomoyo tried to get out, but there were too many people coming in. This is a good time for break times for companies, she noticed. 

Sighing, Tomoyo went to a corner seat. Then she realized it was the special seat. She got up and was about to walk to another seat far away before seeing Eriol and Joy. 

Joy's hand was wrapped around Eriol's. Jealousy took over. Tomoyo ducked into the next booth. She slid down in the bench. If it weren't sort of couch-like, she couldn't have camouflaged so well. Tomoyo quickly ordered large dishes of food; she wanted to pretend that she's eating instead of just sitting and get Eriol's attention. 

There was a big problem, though. Tomoyo spent most of her money at the hotel. Well, she didn't have that much to start with, but now she doesn't even have enough to pay all that she ordered. "Ugh," she groaned, sliding further down on the bench. 

Eriol's voice made her tense. He was sitting in the bench behind hers. She was sweating. 

Tomoyo was still angry. She couldn't get it out of her head that Eriol didn't tell her about the folder. Why was she so scared, anyway? Even if Eriol found her, she wouldn't return to him. 

Tomoyo brought up her ring finger and traced the mark left behind by her wedding ring. A tear fell down from her eyes. She wiped it away quickly. 

"Do you think Daidouji-san is weird?" Joy suddenly asked, which caught Tomoyo's attention right away. "I mean, she's always so quiet. She's your best friend, right?" 

Tomoyo heard Eriol growl, but he didn't say anything, as if he was ignoring Joy. 

"She and you are always somewhere together. I see you go to work together sometimes. What, you're trying to get a girl from her advice?" Joy said thoughtfully. 

Eriol saw her blue eyes glitter, as if she was talking about Eriol going to Tomoyo to help him get Joy. Tomoyo was fuming like crazy, but was able to calm down. Then it occurred to her that she and Eriol didn't tell Joy that they were engaged. 

Now, Tomoyo was fearful of hurting someone. Of course, this someone is Joy. And it just made her think of Sakura. 

---- 

Syaoran ran into someone as he headed into his office. 

Yumi was holding her cell phone. Syaoran immediately turned it off, knowing who she was trying to reach - him. 

"Syaoran!" she said. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail today and her aquamarine eyes glowed darkly. "I've been trying to reach you all day! It was raining so hard, and there was lightning and thunder!" she told him. "And I want to show you something." 

Before he could protest, Yumi pulled him toward the wide office window. There, lying on the horizon, were two rainbows. Syaoran stared in awe. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it while he was driving. 

_I wonder if Sakura is looking at this, too_, he thought, his hand resting against the glass. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" 

"Huh? What?" 

"I was calling you, but you seemed to be off in space," Yumi told him, her head resting against his shoulder. 

For once in his lifetime, Syaoran felt regret. He didn't have any feelings for Yumi anymore - nor had he ever, not even family love. He had _just_ figured it out. And he was afraid of hurting her. But if he hadn't met her, Sakura wouldn't come into the picture. 

There was a knock at the door. They turned around. 

"Sorry to disturb the romance," Frank said, leaning against the door. He was holding a black folder. 

"Oh, it's okay," Yumi said, giggling. She looked curiously at her black-eyed friend. "What's the folder for?" 

"Hmm?" he said, holding up the folder. "Here are the reports you gave to your father. He wanted me to return them." 

"Tell him Syaoran can do it next time," Yumi said, taking it and examing the papers. 

---- 

"Hey, why do you think that customer have so much food? I mean, whoever it is wouldn't be able to eat all that, right?" 

Eriol turned around. The person in the booth next to his and Joy's had a table full of food. Of course, this person is Tomoyo, whose heart had just skipped a beat. Her face showed frustration. 

"Just leave him or her alone," Eriol said. 

Tomoyo was mad. "So, what, you just left me alone when you had all the information?" she hissed. She got up and walked to Eriol's booth, looked at him, then left the restaurant. 

Eriol was shocked; Joy was speechless (she didn't hear anything, so don't worry). Eriol followed her, deserting Joy. 

When Tomoyo was outside, Eriol grabbed her arm. Tomoyo made sure she was out of Joy's sight before saying, "Let me go," very firmly. 

"Tomoyo," he said, hesitantly releasing his hold. Then he put his arm around her and kissed her. Tomoyo was surprised at first. She didn't have the strength to shove him away, but she kissed him back. 

"Eriol, I'll return home, don't worry," she said, stopping the kiss. Tomoyo was released from Eriol's hold, then she walked away. 

---- 

Sakura looked at the phone curiously. A "Naozumi Yumi" had just called. She couldn't quite point out who this girl was. 

A rush of jealousy swooped over her. 

_A girl had just called Syaoran_, she realized. She felt like dropping the phone, then remembered that it was Syaoran's and the only object she had from him. 

_I haven't said much to anyone, just thought. What does my voice sound like?_

"Hi," she said. 

_Yeah, that was it._ She stared at the sky. _Dad... Touya... I miss you two. Is Mom up there?_ She cried. 

  
Flashback   


_I was mad that day. I think I became aware of my jealousy for Tomoyo. She had a boyfriend, Eriol. He was one of the most perfect guy I have ever met. And I set both of them up. It's selfish of me for thinking that if I hadn't introduced Eriol to Tomoyo then a relationship wouldn't grow, but who could help it?_ I _met him first! _

"Oh, so Tomoyo is already engaged?" Dad had asked. Touya pushed the wheelchair toward the door, where I was standing. 

Eriol proposed about a week earlier. The couple was getting ready for the wedding next spring. They had to wait that _long. I wouldn't be able to do that. _

"Yeah," I answered reluctantly. I felt like telling him not to keep asking that. 

"Where's your _guy?" Touya asked, an eyebrow raised. _

"I don't want one." That was the answer I had always gave, but he continues asking no matter what. Why does he do that? 

"You need one," he pointed out, pushing the wheelchair towards the window. It was still kind of early. 

I growled. It was a harsh day; I worked on a lot of reports and was denied from a meeting. "I don't need one," I repeated. "Would you shut up, Touya," I said bitterly. It was a command, not a demand. Dad was there; I shouldn't have said that. 

"Sakura, that was impolite," Dad said firmly. 

"Well, even if he is _my brother, he shouldn't tell me I need a guy!" _

"He's your brother," he said calmly. 

"I - He - Ugh," I muttered, looking away. I guess all the stress I've kept hidden is being released right this instant. All the stress from work, waking up, Eriol and Tomoyo... 

"Let me introduce-" Touya started. 

"Shut up, Touya. Would you quit pairing me up with guys I don't like or want _?! I'm tired of it! Stop controlling my life!" I shouted. _

"Look, just because the past ones doesn't work doesn't mean-" 

"Do I care? Since when do I care? Guys are controlling, like you," I said contemptuously. Of course, he's a brother, but... Geez! I hate him. I hate him so much! 

"I see you working hard, so I'm just trying to make your life better," he said, his tone almost as mean as mine. 

I growled, then slammed the door shut behind me. I ran to my car and left. I wanted peace and quiet. 

  
End of Flashback

----

Syaoran didn't _dare_ leave. He wanted to make sure that Yumi doesn't try to call him. Even though he had an extra cell phone at home, the one he left with Sakura was on and not at _home_.

---- 

"What's going on?" Eriol asked, looking around the party-like room. He was in the main room of the company, which had all its workers gathered here, partying. 

Joy shrugged her shoulders. 

The company's president's secretary announced that it was a celebration for the company's anniversity very loudly from the intercom. 

"I guess that answers your question," Joy said. Then she pulled on Eriol's arm. 

"Hey - What are you doing?" Eriol demanded, getting dragged toward a table. 

"Party, Eriol. It's not every time that a big company celebrates. Especially a lawyer one, if I'm correct." 

"Companies throw parties occasionally, but what's the point if there's no reason? Anyway, you're supposed to benefit other people," Eriol said. 

"Ohh... Wow, that's very thoughtful of you, Eriol." She whispered to herself, "I knew I'd pick the right guy," and smiled. 

----

Sakura sat on the bed, her legs folded in front of her, and her head resting on her knees. She turned to one side, staring out the window. 

"Aren't you tired, Sakura?" she asked herself. "If you don't tell anyone sooner, then it'd be too much. I mean, you want to scream so loud-!" 

She sniffed, almost starting to cry. 

"But there's too much pain... misery... memories." 

"So? Tomoyo is worried about you. You saw how she cried. And even though Eriol wouldn't blame you, he would if he could, but he recognized that friendship is important." 

She groaned and sighed. She rested her eyes for a while. 

The door opened suddenly, catching Sakura by surprise. She bounced back and screamed abruptly. 

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Um... Someone!" Tomoyo cried, panicking terribly. 

Sakura was too shocked to say anything, so she only held out her hands and shook them. 

Tomoyo understood right away. She closed the door, then stared at Sakura. Her eyes were slightly red, but she seemed fine. 

Sakura felt guilty. She wanted to ask Tomoyo what happened and why she wasn't with Eriol. Wouldn't that cause more pain, though? Well, if a friend of yours suddenly said she was fine after she was raped a month ago? Wouldn't you be hurt that you were worried all this time for nothing, and felt betrayed that your friend didn't show her true feelings? It's as if she didn't trust you. 

Sakura waited for Tomoyo's next move. 

The visitor was holding a bag with something in it. She walked over to Sakura and was sort of awed that she didn't complain at her for being so close. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura. She took out a box. 

"Eriol didn't tell me about some things," Tomoyo said, opening the box of soup. She changed the subject by saying, "I bet you'll return to normal if I treat you like a mother, huh?" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering if Tomoy's gone mad for some reason, possibly Eriol. 

She took out a smooth, white spoon and dipped it into the hot soup. Tomoyo got a spoonful of soup and put it near Sakura's mouth. "Aren't you hungry, Sakura? You need to eat to get better." 

"I'm not a kid, Tomoyo," Sakura said, quite sadly. 

Tomoyo froze, staring hard at her best friend. 

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. And I'm sorry for the way I was acting." 

Tomoyo smiled sadly. She wasn't mad or anything. In fact, she was excessively happy and relieved that Sakura was still herself. 

"You don't have to act. I know you want to scream right now," Sakura said, bursting into tears. 

"You should know me, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Don't cry," she told Sakura, hugging her. "I'm happy that you're fine. At least you don't want to commit suicide. What happened to the strong, genki cousin I once knew?" 

Sakura smiled, hugging Tomoyo back. "I missed them, Tomoyo," she whispered. 

"Me, too... Me, too." 

---- 

"Eriol, where are you going?" Joy asked, holding Eriol by his arm. 

"Joy, you're drunk," Eriol pointed out. 

"No, I'm not. I only got a couple of drinks." 

Eriol muttered, "I can't believe they brought in beer." 

"Where are you going?" she repeated. 

"I'm going home. It's really late, Joy. Who's driving you home?" 

"I drive myself home," she said. 

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You're too drunk. It's illegal to drive drunk, Joy. I think you should take a taxi. Maybe a friend of yours could drive you home instead." 

"No. I'm fine." She took a step. But instead of being perfectly balanced, Joy fell on Eriol. She whispered, "Can't _you_ drive me home?" 

Eriol pushed her back, but kept her from falling. "I can't," he said. "I need to get home." 

"Please?" she insisted, trying to get closer to him. 

"Okay, okay," Eriol said reluctantly. He helped Joy into his car. "Which way to your house?" he asked. 

"Can't I stay at yours?" she said, turning at him sleepily. 

Eriol kept his eye on the wheel. "Sorry, Joy, but I don't live by myself." 

"Oh? Then who do you live with?" she said between hiccups. 

"Which way to your house?" he repeated, irritated. 

"I want to stay at your house," she insisted, tugging at his arm. 

"Okay, Joy, please!" he said. "I need to get home." Then he threatened her with, "Point out the direction to your house or I'll drop you off here." He didn't really mean it, but people like that makes you wanna commit homicide. 

"That's so mean, Eriol," she whined. 

"I'm being nice, Joy," he hissed. 

She finally gave in and pointed out the way to her home. 

At Joy's house, Eriol helped her out and asked her for the keys. He led her to her bedroom and left. 

---- 

Tomoyo returned home. 

"Everything looks so bright now," she said, smiling. She went to her room and saw the ring case. Without a thought, Tomoyo entered Eriol's room. She was disappointed that no one was on the bed, but didn't hesitate to sleep under the covers. 

Some time later, Tomoyo heard Eriol enter the house. She was sort of a light sleeper, especially after a day like today, in which she and Sakura had a talk. 

She heard Eriol walk into the room. 

Eriol was tired at the time. When he saw Tomoyo on his bed, he climbed under the covers beside her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her on the lips and fell asleep. 

Tomoyo smiled. 

To Be Continued...

* * *

**[Guys, they're _only_ sleeping on the same bed. Even though some engaged couples do it before they're actually married, this is Eriol and Tomoyo we're talking about! Oh, and I was thinking about saying that Eriol was really dead, but that'd make you hate me, right? Actually, I'll back it up by saying he's alive and it was a typo. I was _tempted_ into doing that.]**


	6. Recovering

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Six  
_Recovering**  


Tomoyo woke up and changed into casual clothes. It was the weekend, so she decided to give Sakura a few more visits. "Who knows?" she said out loud, combing her hair. "Sakura might be transported to the Recovery Ward."

She hummed a song and advanced toward the bed. She slid under the covers and laid next to Eriol.

"Eriol, wake up," Tomoyo whispered, gently shaking Eriol. "Wake..." she was saying as she said a red print on his shirt collar, "up."

Tomoyo gasped. It wasn't _just_ a red stain! It was a red lipstick print! She narrowed her eyes and examined it, her heart beating fast.

_Eriol couldn't possibly be cheating on me_, she thought as she looked at him. "Eriol! What's that?!" she demanded.

His eyes opened and closed a couple of times. "What?"

"That! That red lipstick! Where'd you go last night?!"

"What lipstick? I didn't go anywhere last night." It was quite early and he was too tired to think. Last night, he probably had a couple of drinks, but he couldn't remember.

She slapped him, causing him to become shocked. "You could've at least said you were with some friends!" she said. "You went to a bar, didn't you?!" She pushed him off the bed and made him give a sharp yell.

Tomoyo stepped on his stomach and marched out of the room.

Eriol got up, shaking his head to clear out the dizziness. His back hurts a bit, maybe because Tomoyo pushed him against the edge of the window. Then he remembered what she said and his eyes opened up big.

"Joy must've planted that lipstick on me after she fell on me yesterday at the party!" he said out loud. "Tomoyo, wait!"

Tomoyo ran out of the house and into her car. When Eriol came out, the Toyota was well out of sight.

He cursed something and ran into his own car, not caring that he hadn't change.

Eriol drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him. He spotted Tomoyo's car in the hospital and parked beside it.

"I don't think he went to a bar. Come on, Tomoyo, it's Eriol," Sakura insisted.

"Yeah, but..." She sighed.

"Tomoyo, you were happy with him." Sakura smiled. "I'd give anything for a guy like that. And even though this girl, 'Joy,' is all over him, you can't give up. Be selfish. Fight for him for once."

"You're saying that, but I don't see _you_ doing it," Tomoyo said. She suddenly remembered that Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend. "So, is Syaoran being nice to you?"

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah. I guess he is."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Did he visit you last night?"

"No, he didn't."

Tomoyo went to the table beside the window. In the middle was a vase of tulips. "Syaoran bought you these, didn't he?" She looked out the window, then quickly said, "I remembered I got to do something," and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura inquired.

"I just... I just want to take a walk around the hospital," she lied.

When the door closed, Sakura whispered, "You're not good at lying today."

Tomoyo took the stairs. Eriol missed her by one second when he came out of the elevator and into Sakura's room.

"Hi, Sakura."

Tomoyo didn't tell him that Sakura decided to talk since yesterday.

Sakura tilted her head and smiled. "What did you do to her?"

Eriol stayed quiet, staring at her.

"Oh, Tomoyo took the stairs. She says she wants to take a walk around the hospital grounds. And why are you wearing that? Isn't it cold outside?"

He looked out the window. Eriol nodded uncertainly and left. He really wasn't sure that Sakura talked to him herself.

Tomoyo walked with her hands in her coat pockets. She looked up and waited for the sign to tell her to cross the road.

"Tomoyo!"

She turned around and saw Eriol.

Tomoyo crossed the road without looking. Eriol followed her, not realizing that a cars were speeding toward him.

There were a lot of corn horns. Then Tomoyo looked back. Eriol had froze, seeing a car heading toward him.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, running back.

The car hit him.

- - - -

Syaoran phoned in to tell Naozumi Tyru - his boss, Yumi's father - that he wanted to take the day off.

He drove to the hospital in time to see someone being rushed in. He recognized Tomoyo holding the victim's hand. Curious, Syaoran approached them.

"I'll be fine," Eriol whispered.

"Please, miss, we need to repair his legs. You'll have to wait in the waiting room," one of the nurses told Tomoyo.

She nodded. Tomoyo sat down and saw Syaoran. "You'd better go visit Sakura since you're her boyfriend."

Syaoran sat down beside her. "What happened?"

Tomoyo's eyelids drooped. "A car hit him," she whispered. "It was my fault..."

"You know, not everything has to be your fault," Syaoran told her. Then he thought about himself, how he thinks it's his fault for what happened to Sakura. "I'd better go."

Syaoran walked passed the receptionist's desk. He was surprised that Kayla Smith, the old lady they met weeks before, wasn't there, only a replacement.

He approached Sakura's room and opened the door.

There wasn't anyone.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked around. Neither his cell phone nor the flowers he gave Sakura was seen. "Maybe I'm in the wrong room." He walked out in time for a nurse to walk by.

"Oh," she said, "you must be looking for the patient that used to be in this room. Well, doctors have saw her and she seemed to be recovering. She's in the Recovering Ward."

"Which room?" he questioned.

She smiled. "You'll find her." The nurse walked away. She turned around and said, "The Recovering Ward is on the second floor," and disappeared from view."

Syaoran went to the second floor. True enough, Sakura's room was the first he entered. There were two other female patients in her room. Sakura was laying on the middle bed. The girl on her right have brown hair and the one on her left have gold hair. They pointed at Syaoran, then looked at Sakura.

"Your boyfriend is cute," they commented.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura said, blushing. "Good morning, Syaoran," she greeted. "Introductions: Syaoran, she's May the girl on the right and that's Polly. May and Polly, Syaoran."

"Hi, Syaoran," they said.

"Hey," he replied, then stared oddly at Sakura.

"What?"

"D - D - Did you just speak to me?"

She nodded. "Is there anything wrong with being myself?"

"No, it's just that-"

Three nurses entered. The one in the middle was holding two sets of stapled papers. She said, "May and Polly, you're due for a checkup. After this week, you'll be released."

"Yay!" they exclaimed, following the nurses. "See you in a few minutes, Sakura."

After they left, Syaoran walked over to Sakura. He stood at the end of her bed.

"Oh, here's your cell phone. Someone called yesterday, but she hung up before I can say that you weren't here," Sakura told him, getting the cell phone from the desk beside her bed. She held it out for Syaoran.

- - - -  
Flashback  
- - - - 

It was late at night. Syaoran walked out of the building, glad to be able to return home and not listen to anyone's nagging or talking.

He was walking pass the bushes beside the company when he heard some rustling.

Syaoran turned around, studying the leaves and branches. "Maybe it was just a squirral," he muttered.

Something like a small scream gave him goosebumps. He looked around and was about to clear away some branches when his cell phone made him jump.

Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ was playing. _

"It was just my thinking," he mumbled, reading the caller's name. "I can't believe Frank left before I did. I thought he still had a lot to finish."

"Hello?" he greeted, walking away as quickly as he could.

"Hi, Syaoran," Yumi's voice replied.

- - - -  
End of Flashback  
- - - -

He cautiously took it, wanting to smash the cell phone into a thousand pieces. It was the cell phone that stopped him from saving Sakura - if she _was_ in the bushes.

"You're not too... emotional now, right? I mean, I can just ask you something and you'll answer it, right?" he asked, choosing his words as carefully as time allowed him.

She nodded, looking at him curiously. "What do you want to ask me?"

"I... What happened to you the night you got... raped?" he inquired.

Sakura's eyes froze for a minute. Her eyes slowly fell on her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura. I understand if you never want to speak of it again," Syaoran told her, mentally snapping at himself.

She shook her head whispered, "I don't want to talk about it now."

He nodded. "Well, is there anything you want me to do?" he said, changing the subject.

Sakura looked at him innocently. "Will you keep that promise?"

"Yeah. I don't break promises I made to cute girls."

She blushed. Then her head turned to the window. She got up and dragged Syaoran toward it. Sakura opened the window and pointed at some of the people on skates. "Can you teach me how to skate?" she asked, looking at him.

Syaoran looked down to avoid staring at her.

"Oh, nevermind. I can ask Tomoyo or Eriol. I mean, you have to support yourself, don't you?"

_Eriol and Tomoyo... Geez, should I tell her? No..._ Syaoran thought. He couldn't decide to tell her about Eriol's accident or not. If Sakura knows how, she'll be really sad, and it's none of his business, anyway. But if she finds out later...

"Um... Syaoran?"

"It's cold out, Sakura. Are you sure you want to skate in the cold?" he suddenly mentioned.

She looked disappointed.

"But, you know, the sun's out. I might not be able to go to the store today. Want to go look for four-leaf clovers?" Syaoran suggested.

She nodded excitedly. "I have never done that before," Sakura muttered shyly.

- - - - 

"Oh, come on, Syaoran," Yumi kept nagging. She held Syaoran by his right arm and pulled him back inside the lobby. "Where are you going every day? I want to go, too!"

"Just let go, Yumi," he said sternly, pushing her hands away. "And don't follow me," Syaoran warned.

It has been a few days since Eriol's accident. Syaoran wasn't able to visit Sakura because he recognized Yumi's car following him in his few attempts to go to the hospital. He thought of telling Yumi that he was visiting a long lost friend that he met a few weeks prior. But then, knowing Yumi, she'd probably want to meet his friend. And then finding out that it's a girl, she wouldn't let him go alone ago.

He looked back a couple of times to make sure Yumi obeyed him. A few times he passed by the hospital just in case. He finally went in.

Sakura greeted him at the lobby. "I saw your car. I thought you forgot about me, then you came back. And it seems like you were trying to come up with a conclusion as to visit me or not... Aren't we friends?"

"Yeah. Look, I was trying to look where we can find a good patch so you can skate," he lied. Actually, it was sort of true.

She gasped. "You got the skates?"

He nodded. "Wait, it's in the car."

"What do you think he's doing?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Syaoran taking something out of his car. She pushed Eriol's wheelchair as close to the window as possible.

Eriol replied, "Something. I guess it's for Sakura, huh?" He reached for the hand over his shoulder. "When I recover, we'll go skating."

She nodded. Somehow, during Eriol's recovering time, he was able to convince her that she shouldn't feel guilty. And she didn't now. But she still felt bad for not letting him explain about the lipstick.

Eriol told her that it was Joy's. Tomoyo was angered until she realized that Eriol was marrying _her_ and not Joy.

At the company, Joy kept questioning her about Eriol. Eriol told Tomoyo that it'd be best if she told everyone at the company that he was injured and that it wasn't her fault.

So, yeah, Sakura knew about Eriol's accident the day after he entered the hospital.

"Hey, if it's cool out, want to follow them?" Tomoyo suggested, bending down next to him.

He chuckled. "Want to eavesdrop on them?" he said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Great."

Sakura put on the skates as soon as she was outside. She was sitting on the bench one moment and then hitting the ground the next.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran bent down next to her. "Hmm?"

Sakura picked up a four-leaf clover. "My first one." She paused. "Is it true that you can make a wish on it?"

"Huh? I'm not sure. It's just a rumor. Hey, you can preserve it by putting it in a book for a few weeks. But the book needs to have a lot of pressure on it so the leaf'll be flat. I'll just put it here by the bench and you find a book to put it in later, okay?" he suggested.

She nodded uncertainly. Syaoran helped her up and led her through the grass until they hit the sidewalk.

While they were away, Tomoyo crawled toward the bench. She took the four-leaf clover and placed it in a book she was carrying for Eriol.

A loud voice suddenly yelled, "Hey, Eriol!"

The couple turned around.

Joy raced toward Eriol, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "I thought you were dead or something."

"I'm fine, Joy," Eriol replied as she loosened her grip on him.

She turned to Tomoyo. "Why didn't you tell me he was in the hospital earlier?!" she demanded.

Tomoyo just looked at her.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Hi, Eriol," Sakura greeted, rolling toward them. "Hi... Um..."

**--Sakura and Eriol already met! Okay, imagine they met at the hospital and Sakura was a bit surprised. Tomoyo says it was her faught so both Sakura and Eriol tries to convince her that it's not. Well, you get the drill. And I'm not going to waste my time typing all that out when it's an obvious fact. Read on.--**

Syaoran tried to keep Sakura balanced, but she was losing her balance like a drunken girl.

"Hey, aren't you-" Joy started, pointing at Syaoran with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm who?" he snapped.

"Oh, nevermind," she quickly said.

Joy pretty much stuck with Eriol throughout the duration of the day even though Eriol insisted that Tomoyo didn't need any help. Tomoyo resisted the urge to yell at her because of how pathetic she seemed, bugging Eriol like a stalker. Syaoran and Sakura hardly noticed any friction because they were so busy with the skating lessons.

Sakura was pretty much bored because she kept on falling. When she fell on the grass again, she refused to get up. "I'm so tired," she told Syaoran. "Can we just lie down and rest for a while?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Okay."

It was probably somewhere near six because the sun was a little more faint than it was a little while ago. Syaoran's and Sakura's heads were parallel to each other. Syaoran laced his fingers behind his head and looked up along with Sakura.

"I know that it's rude, but why did you come to visit me when I don't even know you?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

Syaoran remained silent for a few seconds. "I... I just wanted to help."

"Well... Thanks." There was a pause. "I wonder if my family's life flashed right before their eyes prior to being run over."

He felt a little relieved that she was finally talking about the past now, but it also felt a little weird. He thought that she wanted to commit suicide, then realized that she wouldn't be so immature.

"That night, I walked out of the company." She paused again. Her eyes were closed. "When I was... attacked, everything that happened flashed before my eyes. I thought I was going to die."

"Sakura, you shouldn't be talking about it," Syaoran told her, looking at her. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, you shouldn't be talking about it."

"Yeah, it does. But I feel so heavy when I didn't tell anyone. It's as if no one knows me. I kept everyone in the dark." She opened her eyes. "The day before I was transferred to the Recovering Ward, I finally told Tomoyo. I was sick of myself! I felt so guilty for not seeing how much she's suffering herself." Sakura turned to Syaoran, no expression on her face. "I know who raped me."

Syaoran was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say and pressuring her wasn't a very good thing to do, not saying that he would do it.

Tomoyo bent down next to Eriol. They were inside the hospital so Syaoran and Sakura would have some private time.

"You should leave," he said.

"What? No!" Tomoyo argued.

"Why not? Joy's here so there's nothing to worry. Anyway, it's not like we're not engaged." He rolled his eyes.

She made a face. "So you don't want to marry me, huh? Fine! I'll leave! Have a not-so-wonderful time with Joy." Tomoyo waved bye as she took up her bag and left.

"I thought she would never leave," Joy whispered to herself, waving at Tomoyo with a smile. She felt so tired and sick of herself, but it didn't matter now that Eriol's here with her. She took the cup of water to him.

"Thanks," he said as he took the cup.

"So... um... can we go somewhere tomorrow?" Joy suggested.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Where's there to go in my condition?"

"I'm sure no one minds if you leave the hospital," she replied.

He shrugged. Tomoyo _won't mind_, he thought. "Okay."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Eriol." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

- - - -  
To Be Continued...

* * *

**--I've noticed I might be taking it too fast on Syaoran and Sakura. Forgive me, okay? And Eriol and Tomoyo! Oh, shoot... And the "Syaoran and Sakura" instead of "Sakura and Syaoran" is because I thought a change would be nice. Lolz.-- **


	7. Discovered: Part I

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven  
_Discovered: Part I**

"You're going where with who!" Tomoyo hissed. She grabbed Eriol's collar and almost choked him.

"I think it's just a friendly date with Joy, that's all. Don't get so mad, Tomoyo-"

"Shut up!" She smiled in a scary way, letting go of Eriol to walk toward the window. "Okay... A nice date with Joy... A date, Eriol! A _date_! And I thought you were engaged! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We're engaged! But it's just Joy, someone from the company that we work with. And I already said I'd go-"

"He-lo! What if _I_ decide to 'date' someone that you also knew! What would you do, Eriol?"

"Oh. So you're saying you're jealous?" He grinned.

Tomoyo growled. "No-good fiancée. Jerk. Asshole," she kept mumbling.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Can you please don't get mad?"

"You know what? I want to go with you! Or I'll tell her we're engaged and that she shouldn't be thinking anything is going between you and her! But she might not believe me, thinking that I'm just saying that so you won't have to go with her-"

"Tomoyo, you're talking to yourself."

Tomoyo's cell phone suddenly rang. She turned it on and mumbled a few "yeah" and "okay." Then she said bye. "I have to return to work, Eriol. Lunch period is over. And I can't believe Joy told you to wear something like that just to see her."

He was wearing a suit. And, no, you would not want to know how he put it on.

She giggled. "I'm not mad. I just want to play with you. Have fun." She kissed him on the lips and left.

Eriol couldn't believe it. He shook his head, chuckling a little. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was worried for real. But she kept telling herself that Joy can be trusted and that she should give her a chance.

_All she told me was she knew who raped her_, Syaoran kept thinking, almost to the point of insanity.

Flashback

_"I know who raped me," she said. Her cold face slowly turned soft as the seconds ticked by. Sakura caressed Syaoran's face. She inched closer to him and he did the same._

_Their kiss wasn't deep, but it was enough for Sakura._

_"You didn't do it, Syaoran," Sakura whispered. In her mind, he was someone familiar, but not the one who attacked her. Her rapist's face was like Syaoran's, but she knew for sure they weren't the same person._

End of Flashback

The more he thought about it, the more pieces of the puzzle Syaoran put together. _Sakura said I wasn't the one who raped her, so the rapist must have features like me. Then he must have brown hair and amber eyes. Or instead of amber, it could be brown. His hair and eyes must be a shade of brown then. _

_The files said the last call to Sakura came from one of Legal Independence's phone. Then someone must be calling from inside the building and ran out to meet her. He must be holding a paper or Sakura must have retrieved it from him when she was attacked. _

_I have asked for the July 14's attendance and logged-out sheets. The ones who stayed after midnight included himself, a few workers who stayed to finish their reports and/or projects, and... Frank._ -**Chapter Five**-

"Syaoran!" Yumi greeted in this snappy voice. Her aquamarine eyes showed anger and jealousy. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. "What's wrong with you? Why are you staring off into space like that? I demand to know what you're up to!"

He just looked at her. By comparing her with Sakura, he had just noticed had different they were. Yumi was impatient and rude when she wants to. She often demanded a lot from him and the other people around her. Sakura was soft and thoughtful, but she kept her emotions bottled.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, rubbing his forehead and looking down to avoid her gaze. "I'm really tired, Yumi. Can you just leave me alone for today?"

Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Syaoran," she whispered. "Are you okay? Do you need the rest of the day off?"

Syaoran instantly thought it would be a good time to visit Sakura. "Sure."

Yumi smiled. "Really? Then do you want to go somewhere with me?"

His plan failed. "What? No. Sorry, Yumi."

"Ohh, please, Syaoran!" she begged. "Just for tonight! It's September 11th!"

**-September 11th! Oh, man! September 11, 2001, right? I'm so sorry for bringing that up! And, if I didn't already told you, Sakura was attacked around midnight.-**

_Just for tonight... Go! It's Yumi. I've known her for so long_, he thought. _If I don't go, she'll just follow me until I agree._ "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Then let's go! I know a great restaurant that allows dancing." Yumi hooked hands with him, leading the way out. "I knew you'd agree, so I phoned Dad earlier."

-

Sakura sat down on the bed, looking out the window. She hadn't noticed that Syaoran didn't come to visit because her mind was with her family's. She realized she didn't give them a funeral yet and it sort of caused her heart to break.

There was a knock at the door. It was Tomoyo.

"Hi."

"Tomoyo," Sakura said. She instantly started crying.

Tomoyo closed the door and ran over to her. "What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked quietly.

"Tomoyo... I missed them so much. And they were gone before I could even apologize! I had a fight with them the day it happened."

"Ohh... Don't blame yourself. I'm sure they know you won't hold a grudge against them, that's why they came to find you instead of calling you on the telephone."

Sakura didn't say anything. She continued to cry on Tomoyo's shoulder. Finally, after a few minutes, she stopped and both of them looked at each other.

"I think you need to go somewhere fun. The doctors won't mind, I think, since they'd like you to get better," Tomoyo suddenly brought up, a smile on her face.

Sakura wiped away her tears. She looked at Tomoyo with a confused expression.

"Let's go have some fun, Sakura."

"Huh? What about Eriol? He's in his room all alone, Tomoyo."

"So? This is quality girl time! I'll explain to him. I think he'd rather see your spirits high anyway."

"But I have nothing to wear."

"Don't worry. I don't think they mind you checking out in your hospital clothes."

"What! Go out in this thin outfit!"

"Just live with it!" Tomoyo said. She dragged Sakura all the way to the front door and into her car. "You live with me and Eriol and we have a garage so you won't need to worry about people seeing you like that, Sakura," she pointed out.

They took almost the whole night. Well, it's being exaggerated. They took at least half an hour because Tomoyo said Sakura shouldn't be wasting her time. Finally, Tomoyo took Sakura to a restaurant which she was sure Eriol and Joy wouldn't be in. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable that Eriol was in a wheelchair with someone that's not her.

-

"Here, Eriol," Joy said, offering him a punch. She watched painfully as he gulped it down. She felt a lot of hatred in herself and all the people around her, so she had to resort to something as low as this. 

They were in a sort of bar. Joy, for some reason, tried to seduce him, but Eriol didn't take it. He soon said he wanted to return to the hospital. She let in after a while and went to get him a drink.

While they were leaving the bar, Eriol grew weary. His vision got a bit blurry even though he's wearing glasses. His body grew sort of limp.

Joy whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Eriol."

Flashback

_Joy was laying on her bed. The memories of the company's party played before her eyes Chapter Five. She remembered Eriol putting her on her bed, but it was faint._

_The doorbell rang. She thought whoever the late visitor was would leave if no one'll answer. But the person soon got impatient and kept on pressing the bell. She was probably drunk because she thought it was Eriol and went to open the door._

_Someone with brown hair and eyes jumped right in, closing the door abruptly behind him. Too tired and drunk, Joy wasn't able to defend herself. He covered her mouth, a smirk on his face._

End of Flashback

Joy winced. She remembered it vividly. She was too depressed to realize what she's doing. She thought it was right. She kept telling herself that it was Eriol that night to the point that she actually believed it. But the more she thought, the less real it seemed. She finally stopped and went to this desperate plan.

-

Syaoran didn't notice Yumi leaning on his shoulder. He was thinking of all the possible rapist.

_Frank? It couldn't be Frank! I mean, after all, he's one of Yumi's closest friends. And he has black hair and eyes._

"Syaoran, what are you thinking?" Yumi whispered into his ear. She tightened her arms around his neck.

Syaoran was too distracted to really care, so he replied with, "Yumi, Frank is your college friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well... He's really brown-haired and brown-eyed. He wears black contact and likes to dye his hair black. He likes to take a night stroll since it's cooler. Why?"

_He's the culprit? But he doesn't seem that intelligent. I mean, his position had stayed the same while mine went up. Wait. Or is Yumi asking her father to bring me up?_

Speaking of Yumi, he felt her lips inching down his neck.

"Yumi! What the hell!" he hissed, pushing her away.

She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. "What do you mean, 'What the hell!' Syaoran, what's with you lately?"

"What's with _me_ lately? I've been myself lately!"

"Syaoran, we've been together for a really long time! I want for our relationship to go farther!"

"Farther! No! I'm sow... ry... Yumi," he said, looking directly at Sakura.

Sakura just stared. From her position, it looked like they were kissing.

**-Yeah. Notice the irony... because there's none-**

But why should she cared? Syaoran and she aren't really together.

**-That's correct grammer. Minus "Syaoran and": She aren't really together. Yeah, it's weird. But try "Her aren't really together." That's why it's "whoever and I" instead of "whoever and me."-**

Tomoyo gaped. She couldn't believe it. She turned to Sakura, who looked as though she might break any second.

"What? What are you looking at?" Yumi asked, following Syaoran's gaze. "Who are those people, Syaoran?" she demanded. "Have you been cheating on me with them!"

Syaoran didn't answer that since he'd hurt both of them whether he said "yes" or "no." He just gently pushed Yumi aside and walked to Sakura.

She looked up at him, a fake smile on. "So she's your girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

Tomoyo glared. She pushed Sakura to the side and slapped Syaoran. "You cheater! Let's go, Sakura."

"No. Wait!" Syaoran argued. He stood in front of them.

Yumi couldn't figure out what to say. She breathed in and out hard. There were a few spectators at the scene who are just confused.

"Tomoyo, you can go. He probably want a little privacy," Sakura told her, patting her shoulder assuringly.

"What?" she scoffed. "Sakura - How can you trust him!"

"I'll be okay. You might not trust him, but you can trust me."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Then take good care of yourself," she whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo flashed Syaoran a glare and left.

Syaoran opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything.

"I understand if you want to spend your time with her," she said, looking down. Sakura took a step pass him.

"What? No. Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Syaoran, who is she!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing rudely at Sakura.

"I'm nobody. Sorry for wasting your time." She said it in a small voice.

He knew she was crying, and Yumi's words didn't make things any better. "Sakura, you're not wasting anyone's time," he told her, not letting go.

"Please. I just want to leave." She gently brushed his hand away and walked out without another word.

"Syaoran, who the hell is she!"

"It's none of your concern, Yumi."

-

Tomoyo realized that she had just left Sakura at the restaurant. She regretted dragging Sakura out when she didn't want to go in the first place. She was about to turn around when a dark vehicle caught her eye. There seemed to be someone in it. The car wasn't on. Thinking the person might be in trouble, she parked her car a few feet in front of it and got out.

She took out the keys and put on the brakes since she was on a hilly road.

**-Sorry, I forgot what an uneven road is called. You know, where it's like you're going downhill or uphill.-  
**

Joy kissed Eriol on the lips, but he didn't respond. He wasn't drunk; she just put something in his drink that made it easier to handle him.

"Eriol! Please!" she whispered.

She loosened his tie and undid some of the top buttons on her dress. Eriol looked pass her and out the front window.

"Um... Excuse me, can I help you?" Tomoyo asked, knocking on the driver seat's window. She saw someone on the back. She thought the person was afraid to answer, so she went toward the closest window, which is on the right, and knocked.

Joy looked up. "Dammit! That little bitch," she hissed. Her next move was unzipping something. Eriol, of course, panicked.

**-OMG! I can't believe I put that! My innocent mind is now filled with terror - Ahhh-**

There was a few sounds from inside. Tomoyo looked up at the passenger seat and saw a wheelchair. She noticed the car wasn't locked, so she opened the car door.

"Joy! What the hell are you doing!" she demanded, pushing her off of Eriol and fixing him up. "Are you okay?"

Eriol was relieved. He nodded slowly.

"What did you do to him, Joy!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Joy instantly shot back: "_Me_! Get off him! Who do you think you are!"

Tomoyo was too mad to say anything else. "I'm getting you back to the hospital." She held his hand with her left hand. Tomoyo exited the car, reaching for the wheelchair in the front.

"Hey!" Joy stretched her arm. She closed the car door on Tomoyo's elbow, hard.

She winced. "What the hell - Stop it, Joy!"

"Why should I? What did you ever do for me?" She closed the door a few more times.

Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and knocked Joy off of him. She hit the left door. Joy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eriol!" she spat.

Tomoyo returned to Eriol's side, trying to act oblivious to the pain in her left elbow. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," she whispered to Eriol.

Joy scoffed. "Yeah! Get some sympathy! You need it."

"Shut up, Joy," Eriol shot back. His vision was returning to him, and he could feel his arms now.

"Can't you see that we're engaged!" Tomoyo yelled. "Would you just leave us alone! I'm tired of seeing you stalking Eriol!"

"'Engaged'?" Joy said thoughtfully. She was being sarcastic. "Stop trying to get Eriol for yourself, you little bitch! Where's your ring? I only see Eriol's. Maybe _you're_ dreaming, so shut up yourself!"

Tomoyo gasped. She had just realized that she wasn't wearing it for quite some time now. She looked at Eriol. "You left it on my desk! Don't leave it on my desk, Eriol!"

"What? I thought you'd... see it." Eriol suddenly remembered that Tomoyo was too worried about him to even see the ring case. "We _are_ engaged!"

"Really?" Joy said. She was trying to be strong. What she wants isn't hers now and she had just hurt them. She felt regret, but hatred won over. "Then till death will you part!" Her actions quick, she went out and opened the driver door. Joy smirked at them. She pulled the brakes out.

"What-" Tomoyo started. She abruptly remembered that they were parked in a hilly region and the brakes is what keeps the car in place. Actually, she realized what Joy was doing.

Joy waved as they started going downhill.

Tomoyo ignored Eriol's suggestion that she should leave. She sat at the driver's seat and pressed the gas pedal. She tried all the other pedals and buttons to slow the car down. They were about to crash right into a four-way intersection at the bottom. She finally gave up and climbed back to Eriol, who opposed her from sitting next to him.

"Leave! Go! Forget about me! There's nothing you can do!" he told her comtemptuously.

Tomoyo's eyes were filled with water. She couldn't stop the bleeding in her elbow, but she ignored it. "I'm not going, Eriol. Last time, your accident was because I left." She was referring to the day Eriol was hit by the car Chapter Six.

Eriol looked at her. "It wasn't your fault! I keep telling you!" he said, gently shaking her by the shoulders.

She fell right into his arms, resting on his chest.

"But it's my fault for what happened just now," he whispered.

Tomoyo shook her head. "If it wasn't my fault, it wasn't yours."

At the bottom, a truck driver noticed the sliding car and turned just in time. Joy's car hit the side of the truck in a soft kind of car-crash way. They felt the impact a great deal, though. The driver dialed for an ambulance.

Eriol closed his eyes. He felt Tomoyo's breathing slowing down until it finally stopped.

Apparently, some people from up the hill were just watching television in their houses when they heard all the yelling from the outside. They all called the police. The police stations knew that so many calls means something big, so they all rushed to the scene just as Joy's car hit the side of the truck.

Someone in a white uniform entered the car. She felt Tomoyo's wrist, and then her neck.

"How long's she stopped breathing?" she said in this snappy tone.

"Just now," Eriol replied. "Why?"

"Hurry! We need to get her to the emergency room - quick!" the nurse ordered.

There was a great deal of rushing. Tomoyo was snatched right out of Eriol's hands. She was put in a different ambulance, oblivious to what was going on.

-  
To Be Continued...  
**-Eriol isn't cheating on Tomoyo. -; He was being nice the last chapter. It was Chapter 6, right? The one where he got hit and had a leg injury...? Sorry. I'm being forgetful.-**

* * *


	8. Discovered: Part II

_**Recap:** _

"You're going where with who!" Tomoyo hissed. She grabbed Eriol's collar and almost choked him. 

**Syaoran and Yumi**

"Then do you want to go somewhere with me?" Yumi asked. 

"Fine. I'll go," Syaoran replied. 

**Tomoyo and Sakura**   
Tomoyo suggested, "Let's go have some fun, Sakura." 

"What!" 

"Just live with it!" 

**Eriol and Joy**   
Joy whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Eriol." 

**Sakura and Tomoyo meets Syaoran and Yumi**   
Sakura just stared. From her position, it looked like they were kissing. 

Tomoyo glared. She pushed Sakura to the side and slapped Syaoran. "You cheater! Let's go, Sakura." 

"I understand if you want to spend your time with her," she said, looking down. Sakura took a step pass him. 

**Tomoyo Sees Eriol and Joy**   
Tomoyo demanded, "Joy! What the hell are you doing!" 

Joy closed the car door on Tomoyo's elbow. 

"Can't you see that we're engaged!" Tomoyo yelled. 

"Then till death will you part!" Joy waved as they started going downhill. 

Joy's car hit the side of the truck. 

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_   
Discovered: Part II 

Sakura hugged her legs. How she returned to the hospital? By walking, of course. And, yes, it was dark. But no one attacked her. When she arrived, there was a lot of rushing. Obviously, there was some kind of accident involving more than one person. 

She lied down, staring at the ceiling. Tomoyo, for some weird reason, hasn't come to say hi since she had always visited Eriol before going to work. And Sakura was notified that Tomoyo had her four-leaf clover and had gave her the book it was in. 

Sakura took out the book. She flipped through the pages until something green appeared. The four-leaf clover was flat and wasn't dry yet. She put it back in its original place. 

She couldn't help but think that she had encoutered Syaoran some time before she was raped. It hurts to think about it, but she needed to find out who he was. 

"Um... Hi," someone said from the doorway. "Do you know where I can find Eriol?" 

"You're looking for Eriol and Tomoyo?" she assumed. Sakura added, "I'm not sure where they are. Tomoyo usually visits me before she sees Eriol and heads off to work. I'm not sure where she could be." She was approaching the girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Want to look for them together?" she suggested, not wanting to be here when Syaoran arrives. She could easily ask the receptionist that he couldn't see her, but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. 

"Huh? Sure," she replied, sort of hesitanting. As they were walking down the hallway, she said, "Didn't I see you with your boyfriend earlier?" 

"Who? You must mean Syaoran, the guy with brown hair. No. He's just a friend." Sakura blushed, head down. "Oh, and I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Sakura." 

"Hm? Oh. Joy." 

Sakura questioned, "So, how'd you come to know Eriol and Tomoyo?" 

"I work with them at the same company." 

"Wow! Really? I work with them, too!" 

The nurses and doctors had agreed that Eriol's bed can be placed beside Tomoyo's since they were engaged and Tomoyo didn't oppose. But they couldn't mess with any of the wires. 

Tomoyo opened the door. She distinctly saw Sakura heading down the hall. "Hey! Sakura!" she yelled. 

Sakura immediately ran toward her. "Oh, God, Tomoyo! What happened to you! You disappeared yesterday night!" she cried, hugging her. 

"Oh, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm okay. I'm fantastic - better than ever," Tomoyo assured, hugging Sakura back. Then she saw Joy out of the corners of her eyes. Part of her wanted to kill Joy, but the other part won't allow it. Tomoyo made up her mind: She wouldn't do anything to Joy. 

The black-haired girl stood far away. She felt guilty. Tomoyo not doing anything made her guiltier. 

Sakura asked, "Where's Eriol? I bet _he_ knows what happened since _you_ won't tell me!" 

"He's in there." Tomoyo opened the door and walked over to Eriol. She sat down beside him. 

"I thought you were gonna get my wheelchair," Eriol said. 

"What? She is? Then go, Tomoyo!" Sakura insisted. 

Tomoyo giggled. "I'm going! I'm going!" She left, closing the door behind her. One look at Joy and she went back in. "No. I think it'd be better if _I_ tell you, Sakura." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So, Eriol, what happened? You pushed her for payback?" 

"What? You mean it's _my_ fault for _his_ accident!" Tomoyo demanded. 

She sweatdropped. "No. Not really." 

"Good. Because I slammed the door on my elbow, that's all." 

"Ohh..." Sakura said, nodding her head slowly. 

"Huh? No, you didn't! Joy-" Eriol started. 

Tomoyo clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh! Joy! I forgot! She was looking for you, Eriol." 

"What?" he muffled. Gently removing her hand, Eriol said, "_Joy_ is looking for me?" 

"Yeah. She works at the same company as us. Why didn't you tell me? Geez. I've been missing on a lot of things." Sakura was walking toward the door and talking at the same at. At the end of her comments, she opened the door and walked out. 

"Wait! Sakura!" Tomoyo said. 

Sakura returned with Joy. She was dragging her and it seems that she had used most of her strength. Joy stood, frozen, looking down at the floor. 

"Joy! You bitch!" Eriol yelled. "You did this to Tomoyo-" he pointed at Tomoyo's cast "-and now you want to come see me!" 

"Oh, my God, Eriol! Shut up! Don't be so rude!" Tomoyo hissed. 

"Rude? She interfered, Tomoyo! How can you say that! You know, she should get sued!" 

"Sued? That's going too far! Just because we're all lawyers doesn't mean we can win every fight!" she shot back. 

"What? You did that to Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. 

"Yes! But I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!" Joy said. Not waiting for a reply, she ran out of the hospital. 

Sakura looked at them. "What happened?" she whispered. "Tell me, Tomoyo! I told you about me, so you tell me about you now!" 

"What! You never told me who raped you, Sakura! Who raped you? You won't tell me! See!" Tomoyo yelled. 

"Dammit! Stop with all the yelling!" Eriol said, but not very calmly. 

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees, crying. 

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to bring it back up," Tomoyo whispered. She sat beside Sakura. 

"No. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for hiding in the dark for weeks. I know who attacked me, Tomoyo." 

"Shh. Don't say anymore. Let me explain about what happened to me and Eriol first." 

- 

"Stop bothering me, Yumi!" Syaoran growled, making his way out the front lobby. 

"Syaoran! I demand to know what happened yesterday!" she argued, holding onto him like glue on paper. 

"Well, guess what?" he said, stopping abruptly and turning to look at her. "I don't want to tell you. So leave me alone!" 

Yumi almost fell when he stopped. "Syaoran, you want to get fired?" 

He was about to take another step until she brought that up. "Blackmail," he murmured. _If I didn't need this job to support myself, I'd quit a long time ago._

"I'm assuming no answer means no," she said, in that oh-so-sweet voice of hers. 

"We'll take my car," Syaoran told her. 

Making sure he won't make a run for it, though she trusted him, Yumi linked arms with him. She didn't let go until Syaoran started the ignition. Yumi let go of him and was making her way to the passenger seat when Syaoran backed the car and drove away. 

She stomped her feet, cursing under her breath. "Damn!" She yelled, "I trusted you, Syaoran! But not anymore!" 

Syaoran glanced at her through his rearview mirror and scoffed. But you couldn't really blame her. I mean, if _you_ were in Yumi's position yesterday night, you'd be mad, too, right? 

- 

Sakura widened her eyes. "No... _No_..." she whispered. "Joy did that?" 

Tomoyo nodded with her eyes closed. 

"But I never thought... She seemed pretty nice." 

"It just shows you there are more two-faced people in this world than you'd think," Eriol stated. 

"Geez... Eriol... You were almost raped," Sakura commented, giggling. "A guy gettin' raped-" 

Tomoyo giggled, too, finding it sort of surprising now that Sakura mentioned it. 

He growled. "Hey! I wasn't very awake when it happened, you know! And who says guys are the only violent sex out there?" 

"Okay, okay, Tomoyo. Shh. He's mad and you shouldn't get _guys_ mad." 

She nodded. 

- 

Syaoran stood at the doorway. A girl with black hair and blue eyes had just rushed passed him. She was crying. 

"Um... Excuse me, sir, would you mind explaining why you're standing out here? Shouldn't you be somewhere already, like _outside_?" a nurse snapped. When she saw someone coming, she walked toward the elevator. She probably thinks they know each other, that's why she's leaving the scene. 

Sakura walked out, a smile on face since she's happy because of the little joke. When she saw Syaoran, her heart skipped a beat. She could remember their small kiss vividly, and it almost broke her heart in half. 

"Sakura-" he started. 

She looked down when he called her. 

"Sakura, who's out there?" Tomoyo asked. She was about to walk over to her when Eriol grabbed her arm and shook his head. 

Sakura closed the door. She stood outside with him, still looking down. "What do you need?" she whispered. 

"I - I - Sakura, look at me!" Syaoran hissed, gently shaking her shoulders. 

She looked up straight into his eyes. Then her head fell again. 

He gave up. "Sorry." 

His words echoed throughout Sakura's mind. Somehow, it was so familiar. She suddenly widened her eyes. 

"Wait... Syaoran... Can you tell me something?" 

He stopped, his hands in his pockets. He didn't look back. 

"Why are you interested in me? I mean, we've never met before what happened to me... Right?" 

Syaoran froze. He turned around and their eyes met. "We haven't met before," he replied. "But I remember your voice. You were the one who was talking about rape, right?" 

She nodded. 

"You sent reports to me so both of our companies would work together. When you tried to contact me three times, I was busy once, and someone picked up the phone two other times." 

Sakura nodded slowly. He was correct. She tried to talk to him a couple of times, but the first time, a female voice replied and snapped at her for bothering him. The second time, he was busy. And the third time, the same woman picked up the phone. She was so rude, too! 

"The day after you suddenly didn't call me, I was at work, and everyone was talking about an accident that happened near the building." He paused. "If it were you - I was walking out of the company when I heard something in the bushes. But someone called me on my cell phone, so I walked away." 

**-So, I'm guessing this would explain why Sakura fainted near the end of Chapter Three - She sort of remembered and it was too much pressure. You'll find out more on the chapter before a short Epilogue. Yeah, it's a _very_ future chapter, but I got it planned out. Go on now.-**

She let her tears fall, sniffling a little. "So it was you." 

"I could've helped," he said, his eyes on the ground. "Forgive me." He took a step. 

"You didn't finish," Sakura told him. "How did you find out about the phone calls?" 

Syaoran walked back to her and stood in front of her. "You called me once. When I checked my cell phone's memory, I found your name three times. Two times, Yumi was in my room. I remembered because she kept asking me if I had time to take her out." 

Sakura winced. "So, both of you are..." 

"Ignore it," he whispered. Syaoran continued, "When I told the police I know you - but not much, of course - they agreed to hand me some information. They even gave me a recording of the last person who called you. But people like that don't give away leading clues. You should know, since you're a lawyer." 

"And the piece of paper I held?" Her head remained down. 

He narrowed his eyes. 

-   
Flashback   
- 

__

"Frank, where's the report you had to do yesterday? And where were you yesterday? I thought I told you to wait for me. You didn't even check out," Syaoran said, glancing through some papers. 

"Um... I think it's here somewhere," Frank replied, searching through his pockets. 

"Wait. It's right here." Syaoran pulled out a ripped piece of paper. He growled. "You'd better go type it back up. I have to turn it in next hour." 

He nodded. 

-   
End of Flashback   
- 

"That piece of paper was the report you sent, right?" 

Sakura nodded, still with her head down. "I recognized some of my sentences." She had to read it over and over again to make sure there were no mistakes. 

"Well, the rapist was good, I have to say, because he didn't leave behind any leading fingerprints. Say, for example, he was someone working beside me and he have to take reports sent to the company and edit it so I can turn it in. Didn't you have a picture and your contacts on that sheet?" 

"Yeah." She still didn't look up. 

"No wonder he was holding it and didn't give me the package that night." 

"Yeah. And I thought he was my friend," she whispered. 

"Sakura," he started, almost touching her shoulder, "if you want to cry, just cry. Keeping it in won't do you any good." 

She fell right into his arms. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. 

"Frank - He was trying to help me with the reports and all. When he phoned me, telling me you'd meet me, I was so excited. It was dark, and I tried to ignore it. When I was at the front door, he knocked me unconscious." Sakura paused. "When I woke up, I saw him. Then he sort of - And then I saw you from the bushes. I didn't know it was you. I tried to make some noises. He held me back. 

"After he left, I walked out onto the sidewalk. And that's when I saw my dad and my brother. They were so happy to see me. My brother noticed how horrible I looked. He had this worried look on his face. My father said something. Touya, my brother, pushed his wheelchair across the road. That's when they were run over-" She sniffed. "I think I screamed, but I can't remember. I just remembered everything turning dark." 

The whole time, tears fell from her eyes. It was hard to tell anyone that. But she felt so much better after that. 

"If Tomoyo or Eriol asks, tell them what I told you. I don't want to repeat it again." 

Syaoran held her tighter. "I can't, Sakura. It's _your_ story. They'd feel more comfortable hearing it from _you_, from _your_ perspective." 

"Syaoran...?" said a voice from behind him. 

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears. She stepped away from Syaoran at exactly the same time Tomoyo opened the door and popped out. 

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked. "What are you doing here, Li! Get the hell out!" She pushed him with her right hand. 

"Hey! You can't do that!" Yumi snapped at Tomoyo, stepping out of Syaoran's shadows. "Why are you hanging out with _them_! I thought you went some where - just somewhere better! You said you were visiting a friend! But you never let me know about him - her!" She glared at Sakura and Tomoyo. 

Sakura had a smile on her face. She felt like laughing all of the lies away. She was about to cry at the same time, but she swallowed her tears and looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran... No... It's Li now." 

"Sakura-" he started. 

"No. Just go. Leave. I don't want to see you anymore." Her head dropped. 

"Don't cry over him!" Tomoyo spat. 

"Syaoran! Let's go!" Yumi insisted, grabbing his arm. 

"Sakura-" 

"I'm not crying. These tears are just falling. I don't know why. Maybe because it's flu season. But don't ever think I cried over _you_. Can't you just go! Leave! Leave, Li!" 

Tomoyo glared. She helped Sakura into the room. 

"Syaoran!" Yumi hissed. 

The few seconds to him seemed like forever. Finally, after a last tug by Yumi, Syaoran followed her. 

When they were outside, she turned to him. There was a long silent as she tried to figure out what to say. 

"What's your problem!" Yumi demanded. She couldn't hold in her anger and couldn't find it in her to be merciful. "You lied, Syaoran! This is where you've been in the last few months!" She sniffled and wasn't able to look at him in the eye. "I trusted you! I don't know what you've been doing with those girls-" 

"There's only one, Yumi," Syaoran pointed. 

"So you admit it," came the surprisingly calm reply. Yumi clutched her palm. She was shaking from anger. "How'd you know her? I know she's not a childhood friend or I would've met her a long time ago." 

Syaoran sighed. "Remember July 15th? The rumor about that girl that was raped near the company?" 

She nodded. 

"That's her." 

"Really." 

"Yes! Why would I lie!" 

"How could I trust you! For all I know, _you_ could be the rapist who's trying to make her feel better! I know you didn't leave until midnight that night because I called you, remember!" Yumi looked at him coldly. 

"How can you say that! I know who the rapist is, Yumi! All the clues available led to him! How can you blame _me_? If it wasn't for you, she would probably be found!" 

"What are you saying, that I ruined your 'plan' to rape her!" 

Syaoran controlled himself. He wanted to shut her up so badly. "Why are we even on this subject?" 

"You said you know who the rapist it!" she argued. 

"I can't talk to you now, Yumi. Please. We need some time apart." 

"So, you're dumping me for her. Very good, Syaoran," Yumi commented, nodding her head as he walked away from her. 

He turned around. "I am not dumping you! We just need some time apart." 

"Some time apart? Between you and me or you and that - that _bitch_ that I should sympathize?" She was using her hands as well as her mouth, pointing at herself and Syaoran, then Syaoran and at a window some floors up." 

"Don't call her that," Syaoran warned, growling. 

"Wow. She's a friend now." Yumi blinked. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Well... I guess... we shouldn't see each other anymore." Her tone wasn't very clear. She walked toward her car, wiping away the tears she couldn't hold back. 

Syaoran's face softened. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. For a minute, he wasn't sure what he was doing. Maybe he was trying to save their relationship, or he pitied her. As their face got closer, he thought of the small kiss he shared with Sakura. 

Yumi widened her eyes at first. Then she slowly closed them as Syaoran kissed her. 

- 

Sakura turned away. She was in her room and had heard the argument between Syaoran and Yumi. When she looked out after a long moment of silence (she could only hear the parts where they yelled - "!"), she couldn't believe what she saw. 

A stream of tears followed a soft cry. 

She put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Then she put her hands on both sides of her head. Sakura opened her mouth and gave a silent scream. Her reasons: 

One: She thought Syaoran was hers. She knew she was selfish when she kissed him. She remembered Yumi's phone call a few weeks ago, but didn't really give much thought about it. 

Two: What happened yesterday broke her heart. Sakura wouldn't admit it. But it did. She couldn't believe Syaoran was with someone else. And she felt guilty for interfering with their relationship. 

Three: Syaoran didn't really love her. 

She was jealous. 

Sakura used to be jealous of Tomoyo because she had Eriol. But now, she also felt hatred and betrayel. For who? Syaoran and Yumi. 

"Syaoran don't really love me. He loves _Yumi._" Those last words echoed throughout her mind. 

She felt like dying right now. 

Her life is still falling apart. First, with being raped. Then her family being runned over. And finally, she caught Syaoran with Yumi. Now they're kissing! 

She smiled, looking at the good side of life... as if she's going to do something for the last time... 

- 

To Be Continued...

* * *


	9. Leaving?

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine  
_Leaving?**

Yumi kept on whining and nagging for Syaoran to take her to the hospital to see Sakura. Syaoran didn't know why and he didn't really want to think about it, so he finally agreed.

When they were there, Yumi held onto him like glue as always. She smiled at everyone she saw. Syaoran figured it was because of the kiss yesterday.

They turned a corner and slammed right into Sakura.

"Oh! Sorry," she murmured, taking a step back.

Yumi smirked. "Morning, Kinomoto-san," she greeted, resting her head on Syaoran.

Sakura's cheerfulness didn't lift. She smiled. "Good morning," she said to both of them.

"_Yesterday_, you said you don't want to see Syaoran again, but _I_ could visit, right?" Yumi brought up.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Forget about yesterday. Today's the present."

"Good. Where are you going?"

"I'm on my way to Tomoyo's room."

"Really? Well, I haven't got to knowher yet. Can _we_ go with you?" Yumi asked, putting heavy emphasis on "we," as in her and Syaoran, and sort of moving an inch forward to show Sakura their hooked hands.

Syaoran twitched his right eye a few times. He wanted to snap at Yumi. He hadn't said anything yet, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Sure. It's nice to make friends, isn't it?" Sakura led them through the halls. Everything that she just said, she made eye contact with them. It seemed like she was okay.

As they made their way to Eriol's and Tomoyo's room, Yumi made small talk with Syaoran. She watched out for Sakura's reactions as she did it.

"Is dinner tonight good for you, Syaoran? I can come over to your house afterwards." Yumi had understood feelings enough that she wasn't surprised when Sakura made no reactions. _It seems like Kinomoto has bottled in all these feelings. Good. Because Syaoran is mine!_ she thought, smirking.

"We're here," Sakura chirped, before Syaoran could reply to Yumi's question.

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo greeted, hugging her. When she saw Syaoran, the smile was wiped off her face. Then she noticed Yumi. Trying hard to ignore them, she returned to her cheerful self. "Eriol is starting to walk again."

"Really?" Yumi said. "I thought it would take at least a few more months to walk again if you've broken your legs."

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's getting his cast changed."

Yumi didn't like the fact that they were ignoring her.

"In fact, I think he's almost done by now. I should go check on him," Tomoyo told them. She gave Syaoran a look for one second.

"Hurry up." Sakura watched as Tomoyo walked away.

Yumi tugged at Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, honey, can you get my cell phone in the car?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "We're going to go back to the company when we're done. Why would you need your phone?"

"Please? I've just realized I need to call my dad," she whined.

"No. Go get it yourself."

Syaoran and Sakura felt an awkwardness between them. Yumi was the only one who's enjoying all this.

Sakura didn't want to be in their presence, so she volunteered. "I'll get it, since I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh? Thanks-" Yumi started.

"No! Sakura, stay in the hospital. Fine. I'll go get it for you," Syaoran finally agreed.

"Then thanks for the offer, Sakura. Thank you, Syaoran." She waved buy as Syaoran just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. After he disappeared, Yumi turned to Sakura.

"I guess I should tell you some things about Tomoyo, if you still want to know her."

"What? No, thanks, but I want to know _you_."

"Me? What's so interesting about _me_?"

"Well... the fact that you caught my _boyfriend's_ eyes. And for a moment, it seemed like he loved _you_."

"Oh, you must be mistaken. Syaoran and I are only friends."

"Quiet, Kinomoto-san," she spat. "You know that isn't true. But, sorry to say, he's mine. You see, he kissed me voluntarily yesterday."

Sakura winced and looked away. She couldn't control herself.

Yumi laughed. "We were in a fight, with me discovering him here, seeing _you_. And he made it up by kissing me."

"Sorry, too much information on your private life," Sakura managed to say.

"Really? So if I say, 'He kissed me passionately, with the lips and the tongue and everything,' then it isn't very polite?" Yumi had this innocent look on her face.

Sakura bit her lower tongue. She clutched her palms tightly.

"Look at me, Kinomoto."

She obeyed.

"Syaoran is mine. So find yourself another guy, okay, bitch?" she said sternly.

"I'm not trying to steal him from you."

"Oh... Whatever you say." Yumi walked away. She was taller than Sakura and that alone had been intimidating.

Sakura closed her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Okay... You told me to get your cell phone. Now you're going back to the car?" Syaoran's voice echoed.

"Yes, Syaoran. Let's just leave."

Sakura walked back to her room. For the rest of the night, she cried until she had to visit Tomoyo and not get suspicious.

-  
The Next Day  
- 

Sakura had permission to leave the hospital. She only went to her house that she shares with Eriol and Tomoyo to get her clothes. After that, she gave Tomoyo back her car keys and put on the clothes. Before leaving, she interrupted Eriol and Tomoyo in their room.

"So, what'd you do while I was away?" Sakura asked, grinning, referring to the weeks she was in the hospital while they had the whole house to themselves.

"Huh? We didn't do anything," Tomoyo defended.

"Really? Then why did I find such a big mess in your room, Eriol, _and_ on your bed?" Sakura pointed at Eriol playfully. "Geez, you're engaged. What's there to hide now?"

Tomoyo scoffed. "Oh! Just leave! Go!" She threw her pillow at Sakura.

Sakura giggled as she caught it, then threw it back. "Fine. All you need to say is you want some privacy." She backed out of the doorway. But before her head disappeared, she looked at Tomoyo and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tomoyo said. She was confused as to why Sakura would say that.

"What about me?" Eriol whispered, hugging her from behind.

"You, too," she said tiredly.

"Then make my wish come true." He was breathing down her neck.

"What? No! We're at the hospital, Eriol!" she snapped, turning around. Tomoyo looked at the door. "Don't you find it odd?"

"About what?"

"About Sakura. She just suddenly comes here in her clothes and says she loves me. In movies, when someone says that, it means they're going to do something stupid."

"Sakura? No. In real life, when you suddenly becomes annoyed of the person, they leave and you realize why they wanted to go to places with you. Sakura's dense, but she isn't dumb."

"Yeah, I know, but why would she need to get her clothes if she's not going anywhere?"

"Well, even if she _is_ going somehwere, she doesn't have a car."

Tomoyo nodded. "I know. But she could get a taxi." She got up.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm just going to check on her," she replied with a faint smile. When she was out the door, a nurse stopped her.

"Wait, Daidouji-san, you need to change your cast," she informed her.

"_Now_?"

"_Yes_," the nurse replied in an obvious tone.

- 

Tomoyo rubbed her cast. She felt sort of itchy. Not physically, but mentally. Sakura's sudden actions bothered her. After she was attacked and broken, Sakura seemed dazed in the few hours Tomoyo was with her. Sakura tried to be cheerful, but it was obvious she has something on her mind. Tomoyo thought it'd be best that she shouldn't ask.

It had been a few hours since she last saw Sakura. More specifically, it's about six now, and the sky was turning blue.

She opened the door. A cold wind entered through the open window. On the desk was a piece of paper folded in half with something written on it. The vase sat at one corner of the paper.

Tomoyo approached the window to close it. Then she pushed the vase to one side. The words read: "Kinomoto Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo opened the paper. Her eyes started at the top:

_For Whom This May Concern, _

I, Kinomoto Sakura, has decided to leave this hospital. No, your service isn't bad. I was satisfied. The reason I am leaving is because I want my revenge. I was raped. I know who he is. If he didn't threaten to kill my father and brother, I wouldn't have let him do what he did. I was so stupid! My family wasn't being held prisoner anywhere. But he killed them, anyway, when he ran them over. It's hard to keep all this inside of me.

I'm not insane. My view is still clear. That's why it's clear that I have to kill my rapist.

Anyone who have read this, please tell Tomoyo that I have thought over everything. And tell her that I wish her wedding with Eriol is perfect. And tell Eriol that I'll haunt him if he hurts Tomoyo.

My last wish: Syaoran, don't leave Yumi.

Signed,  
Kinomoto Sakura 

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura!" _She didn't leave specific details. And if she commits murder, she might go to jail! Oh, Sakura, why won't you talk to_ me _first!_ she thought, biting her upper lip. Then Tomoyo noticed folded clothes on the bed and realized those were the ones Sakura had just worn before she went to get her cast change.

"Damn Syaoran!" she hissed, almost running back to her room. When she was there, she looked at Eriol and said, "Eriol, Sakura went to get revenge!"

"What?"

She tossed him the note to look for her car keys. "Do you know Syaoran's cell phone number?" she asked.

Eriol's eyes scanned from line to line. He couldn't believe it. "No," he finally replied. "Go ask the receptionist. Ask if she has any visitor sheets from yesterday."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll call him."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" he suggested before Tomoyo closed the door.

She looked at him. "I'm not sure. I mean, Sakura could be charged for murder."

"But if they caught her before she commits the crime, she'll only be put to jail and we can bail her out."

"Yeah, I guess," Tomoyo said uncertainly. "I'll call everyone. You stay here in case Sakura returns."

- 

_That kiss didn't mean anything..._ Syaoran told himself. He was referring to two days ago. He felt guilty. Guilty for kissing Sakura and then kissing Yumi.

Wow.

"I am not a playboy," he hissed. "Not a playboy... Not - a - playboy... Not - a - playboy!" He accidentally hit the car horn button.

He was at a red light. The car in front, for some reason, suddenly shot forward. Probably because Syaoran was right behind him and had just honked abruptly.

The driver was lucky because he didn't get runned over. Right after he was on the next street, a truck raced across.

"I just did it so she could shut up and try to find my feelings for her. But there was nothing exciting about that kiss! Nothing!"

Syaoran was driving himself nuts. He thought Sakura didn't see the kiss he gave to Yumi. When he saw her just yesterday, he knew she saw it. He just couldn't bring himself to mention it, afraid Sakura would either get too emotional or want him to leave. Yumi, on the other hand, was just a total bitch. What she and Sakura talked about, he didn't know.

He growled when he pulled into his parking space. Frank had just entered the front lobby. It's kind of hard to trust someone when you know their dark secret.

Yumi approached Frank and hugged him. Even though Syaoran didn't love Yumi as a girlfriend, he really cares fo her since they're friends. She was smiling and giggling, telling Frank something.

The doors automatically opened as Syaoran stepped in. He looked coldly at Frank.

"Good morning," Frank greeted. It was sick how he could act! He looked curiously at Syaoran.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Yumi exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was like she never knew about Sakura.

"Yeah. Hi." He just pulled Yumi into the elevator with him. Why? Of course to get her away from Frank! No, he didn't have any other intentions, but Yumi thinks he does.

"Syaoran," she started, resting her head on his shoulder, "can I come to your house tonight?"

"Hmm?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He was too focused on Sakura and Frank.

Yumi blushed. "Do you have to be that specific?" she asked.

"Be specific? About what?"

"Well..."

Syaoran's cell phone suddenly rang. Yumi frowned.

He turned it on and spoke into it.

Tomoyo's voice replied, "Li! Sakura left the hospital! She's searching for the rapist to try and kill him!"

"What!"

"What is it, Syaoran?" Yumi asked, looking at him sideways.

"You heard me! Do you know who the rapist is?" she demanded.

The question hit Syaoran hard on the face. Of course, Tomoyo doesn't know since she don't know Frank, and neither does Eriol! The only people who knows are himself and Sakura.

"Li! Are you deaf?"

"I'm - I'm sorry."

Tomoyo waited patiently for his answer. Actually, she can't remember what else to say.

"Why'd you notify _me_?"

She breathed out loudly. "Damn it, Syaoran! You visited her yesterday, remember! And - I don't know what happened - but that night, she didn't seem well. And she left a note. I've just found it two hours ago. She probably has a headstart by now."

He widened his eyes. "What?"

"What are you talking about, Syaoran?"

"Don't bother me!" he snapped.

"You're talking to me, huh! Well, don't worry, I'm not notifying you next time something happens to her!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Wait - Don't... hang up," Syaoran said. He heard the dial tone.

"Syaoran..." Yumi started, holding his arm.

"Don't bother me, Yumi," he hissed. The elevator door dinged and opened. He took a step out.

"Syaoran, stop with your mood changes!" she whined. "You were mean to me and then you kissed me. Now, you pulled me into the elevator and you just leave - like that?"

He blinked once, then turned to her. The elevator doors closed and she went down.

**-Starting now, play _Evanescence's "Going Under"_- Lolz. I'm just in the mood right now.-**

Sakura had changed her clothes to a raven-colored outfit that fitted on her like a second skin. Her hair wasn't even exposed. She didn't want to be detected or have her clothes caught in any pointy objects and rip. She had bought it this morning when she borrowed Tomoyo's car. And she had told the doctor that Tomoyo needed to change her cast to buy herself time. If Tomoyo found out about the note she left, then she wouldn't have enough time.

Sakura opened the air vent. She crawled in. She wasn't wearing any shoes because her feet would make less noise. To keep her stomach from growling with hunger, she drank the park water to relieve herself.

After a few minutes, she found an opening. She realized it wasn't the right room, so she went on. It seemed like she was going in a circle after a while.

_I wish this doesn't have to happen_, she thought, _but I'm so mad. I can't hide any of the anger and stress anymore. Do I need help? Not anymore. This is going to be my last hour._

Finally, she heard Frank's voice.

"I'll type the report in as soon as I can," Frank was saying.

Sakura saw him. Then looked at who he was talking to, and it was Syaoran.

"Frank! What the hell is your problem! You've done this before - millions of times! The last time you didn't type up my report-"

"It was three months ago," he argued.

"-and Ihaven't had a client up till now. You want to mess up again?" Syaoran demanded.

"Look, Syaoran, I tried my best."

He raised an eyebrow. Being notified that Sakura had left the hospital angered him, and now having to talk to the rapist - He wanted to tell everyone that Frank was the rapist, but he was the only one with the evidence. And Yumi probably won't believe. She'd probably say that Sakura had brainwashed him with all the lies she had told him.

"Just - Just finish it today," he finally said, and walked out.

Sakura smirked. It was a good chance and she shouldn't miss this chance. She kicked the air vent open and jumped down. The carpeted floor softened her fall, but her feet still hurt.

Freaked out, Frank turned around and fell back.

Sakura approached him slowly.

Frank got up. He dusted himself. "What did you just do?" he asked. "Where did you come from and why did you come that way? Sakura?"

"Don't... call me that," she snapped. "Stop acting, Frank. I know you, remember?"

"Yeah. So why couldn't I call you 'Sakura' when _you_ called me '_Frank_'?"

She growled. "Shut up!" she yelled, hitting him against the wall. Sakura held his shirt collar and glared at him.

"Sakura... Please calm down. I don't know what you mean."

"Shut up," she warned quietly. "I'm here to murder you. I'm here for revenge."

Frank's eyes widened. "What? Why! What did _I_ ever do to _you_?" he asked innocently.

Sakura stepped back and kicked him on the knee.

"Ow-" he exclaimed, falling down on one leg.

She remained emotionless. She pitied him. She was being selfish. Being selfish for wanting revenge. She wanted to torture him before he died. But it wouldn't be Sakura.

_Who cares? I'm going to die, anyway._

Sakura took out her gun. She had bought it this morning also. She pointed it at Frank, who became terrified.

"Sakura, we need to talk this over!"

"No, we don't! You did what you wanted, Frank. Now, it's my turn."

The door suddenly opened.

Sakura turned her head.

"Frank-" Yumi was smiling until she saw the scene. She shrieked.

Frank seized the opportunity to hit Sakura at the back of her knee. She fell back and hit her head on a desk. Frank started to run over to Yumi until Sakura tripped him. She pointed the gun at him again and was about to pull the trigger when a different shot was heard.

"No! Don't!" Syaoran yelled when he ran into the room.

Yumi was pushed to one side. She didn't like the fact that Syaoran had roughly pushed her to get in.

Sakura dropped her gun with a bewildered look on her face. She was shot around the waist..

A police officer stepped down from the air vent. He said into his walkie-talkie, "I need an ambulance - quick!"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Syaoran demanded. He pulled the cop an inch from the floor.

"Sorry, but I had to do what I have to do! She's going to murder someone!" he replied. "It was the best shot I've got, anyhow. If I had went higher, it'd be fatal, and it was impossible to hit her leg!"

Syaoran growled. He dropped the officer, running to Sakura. He sat down beside her, glaring at Frank, and held her in his arms.

"Syaoran," she said softly.

"You don't have to speak," he whispered back. "Just stay with me." Syaoran tried to keep her head wound from further bleeding.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, I know, but it was because of the shot. You're not going to die, Sakura." He smiled.

She grinned back, but it quickly faded. "No. I know that I injured myself when I fell." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Go back to Yumi."

"Uh-uh," he said quietly. "You need me."

She blinked very slowly. "I didn't want this to be your last impression of me, Syaoran."

"No, because this isn't your last impression, okay? Just stay with me."

She shook her head. "It's hard to tell you... how stressful I've become." She swallowed hard. "There's so many things... I could never tell you. But, I guess, it's safe to know... that... I still have secrets..."

"Sakura."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**-By now, I've noticed how... Syaoran is. You know, with the "two girls and I don't like the one I'm with but I'm not cheating on her"? Maybe I shouldn't have put in anything that. Ugh. Sorry. Forgive me. Please? I'll make you feel better when the court chapters come. Yes, I've already have it planned. I have the ending planned and everything. Lolz. Shut up, shut up, shut up. And Yumi is **so **gonna get it... Frank, too.- **


	10. Forgetting

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten  
_Forgetting**

"I want to sue her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up, bitch. She attacked my friend for no absolute reason and goes into a coma. It's her fault my friend is hurt. And I want to sue her!"

"Me, shut up? _Me, shut up_? _You're_ the one that comes in and yells oh-so-rudely like you're someone I should respect."

"Ugh..." Yumi gaped. "What rudeness! No wonder your friend is like that." She pointed at the window that leads to Sakura's room. "It's because _you_ can't control yourself and she only follows in _your_ footsteps."

Tomoyo growled. "This is a hospital, _miss_ - Sometimes, I wonder about that."

"Uh... FYI: _I'm_ being nice."

"That's you being '_nice_'? Then I hope you never get _mad_ in front of a camera."

Yumi narrowed her eyes. "Hmph!" she exclaimed. She turned around and walked away with her nose high.

Tomoyo sighed, relieved that she finally left. She looked inside Sakura's room.

It's been a few weeks. Sakura had damanged her skull, not seriously, and she isn't in a coma. Yumi came in almost everyday to demand to sue Sakura. She had even filed a complaint to a nearby court, "Court of Laws." It'll take awhile for the court to hear this case. If Sakura wakes up in time, the court'll _definitely_ hear the care. And she'll have to pay a fine for trying to commit suicide.

**(Yes. There's a law against committing suicide... Well, at least in the U.S., I think.)**

Tomoyo's arm had almost healed. She was able to go back to work, but had to return to the hospital for checkups. Eriol's legs still needed a little more time.

Sakura had tubes inserted in her and out of her.

She hated seeing Sakura like that. And the worse part was that Syaoran hadn't come to visit her.

-

In the last few days, Syaoran had discovered a person who had found out about the case involving Sakura and wanted to be her lawyer. The guy's name was Lang Ho.

**(Shut up, I'm just making up names. You know how tiring it is to find a _real_ name? And finding real names wastes my precious school time.)**

Lang Ho was a pretty serious guy. He had been the lawyer of a raped victim before. He had told the officials and courts to notify him about any charges involving rape.

When Syaoran saw an unfamiliar person at the company, they talked, and that's how they found out about each other. Syaoran showed him a picture of Frank. Lang immediately nodded, pointing out that it was the defendant he had met on his case involving the raped girl. But Frank got away and had changed his name. He had also alternated his face.

They were at a restaurant across town.

"Well, if he's so smart, how come he left behind so many clues?" Syaoran asked in a low voice.

Lang, dark-haired and hazel eyes, replied, "I don't know. Maybe - don't be offended - that he enjoyed 'it' so much that he just... forgot?"

**(Sorry for putting up so many notes. "It" means... ahem... the raping. Ahhhh! But it's not real, so leave me alone!)**

"He was the perpetrator many times before, right? And he had always goten away with it. Why would he want to be exposed now?"

"Who knows? He might want things to get more excited. You know how criminals are. They want danger. When they escape, they get a sense of relief. If things stay too quiet for too long, they don't like it. To them, things are better when they go extreme."

"Hmm... I'm gonna concur... But aren't things already exciting for him? He got away so many times before..." Syaoran pointed out.

Lang shook his head. "You're not listening."

He growled.

"It's like playing a game... Doing the same things over and over again gets boring. You'll want challenges - outnumbered in a war. Get it?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess." His cell phone suddenly rang.

"Why is yourphone on?" Lang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"If I leave it off, things'll get suspicious." He looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Yumi."

"Next week at the exact time, day, place," Lang whispered, getting up.

Syaoran shook his head, gesturing that he shouldn't leave just yet.

"I'm doing something important. Can't you call back?" Then he hung up.

"Doing that'll make her very mad at you, and she'll hunt you down, Syaoran," Lang informed.

"Then so be it," he replied.

-

"Eriol, maybe I should take you and Sakura out of this place," Tomoyo suggested, playing with Eriol's tie. "How do you do this?" she murmured.

"Why? There's nothing wrong here. It's peaceful and quiet."

She sighed, completely frustrated. "It's not that. I just... don't like the people."

"Oh, come on. Every place on this world, it isn't any safer. What are you worrying about?"

She humphed.

"Alright, this is how you tie it," Eriol said, holding her hand as he guided her.

**(Everyone knows how to... tie a tie... Is that how you say it? Anyway, it's pretty simple. Ask your father or a guy friend.)**

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "You know what? You need a bow."

"Hell, no! That's for things, like, weddings."

"Like I said, you need a bow." She laughed. Tomoyo felt a raindrop. "Let's go inside," she told him, pushing the wheelchair with her good arm.

"I need to check my e-mail," Eriol notified before some came running to them.

"Guy in wheelchair and girl with a cast," the nurse mumbled quickly. She seemed like she was thinking it.

"Can we help you?" Tomoyo asked.

"The doctor told me to tell you that your friend in the coma had just woke up," she replied in the same rushed tone.

She gasped. Tomoyo started pushing Eriol's wheelchair toward the elevator, almost crashing into the wall.

By the time Tomoyo was at Sakura's room, Eriol's hairs were standing on end.

"Daidouji?" said a doctor.

Tomoyo immediately nodded.

He smiled. "Your friend is doing great. I expect she'll be recovering very quickly. If there's any problems, press the panic button." With that, he left.

She went right in.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Eriol called after her. He knew he wouldn't get a response, so he closed the door and stayed outside.

Sakura's emerald eyes were opened. She stared at Tomoyo. Not a single word came out of her mouth. Her head and waist was bandaged.

"Sakura, are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked, holding her hand. "Do you feel drowsy, hungry - anything?"

"No. But thanks."

Tomoyo smiled, beginning to cry.

"Why are you crying?" she questioned.

"I'm glad that you're safe. You didn't leave me, Sakura," she said quietly, hugging her. Surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't realize Sakura didn't respond to the hug. "I was so worried that you weren't going to make it. I was so worried..."

Sakura blinked, emotionless. She smiled. "Thank you for worrying."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Are you okay? Why are you so calm? Sakura, you shouldn't keep all these emotions inside."

"What emotions?" she replied nonchalantly.

"You... Your family... Syaoran?" Tomoyo knew she shouldn't mention it, but it seemed like Sakura was hypnotized.

"My family? You keep calling me 'Sakura.' Is that my name?" She asked the questions very optimistically.

Tomoyo almost stopped breathing. She felt like she was slapped out of a dream. She just stared at Sakura. _She... forgot - about everything, everyone? Okay, don't panic, Tomoyo. Just... calm down._

Sakura looked back. Her face was so bright, so blissful. It was like her soul was never damaged, never broken. "Who is 'Syaoran'?"

She bit her bottom lip. _I shouldn't tell her. Be happy, like her. Let's start over._ Tomoyo forced a smile. "No one. I meant Eriol, my guy."

Sakura nodded, a little confused. "Not to be mean or anything, but I don't know you. I don't know my family or anyone. In fact, I don't know myself. Who am I?"

_Really? No, Sakura, you can't forget. But we can build a new relationship. But... I can't rebuild it back to the original._

_-_

Sakura was desperate. She felt ashamed, worthless. An attempt to murder the rapist and murderer, she thought, would be the last thing she'd do. But it failed. And worst, she implied that she was going to try to kill herself. Now, she didn't have the courage to face them... not anymore.

It was foolish, pretending that she had amnesia. She knew well enough that Tomoyo and Eriol would worry even more. If they found out, she wouldn't know where to go from there.

There seemed to be little hope left.

It was November. Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran for days. She wondered what became of him. Did he left? Suicide? No, he was smart enough.

What became of _Joy_? Well, Sakura couldn't really tell. She saw Joy pass by her window sometimes, in the direction to Eriol's room, but Joy would always return the way she came very quickly.

"These little love circles aren't very fun," she murmured, hugging her legs.

A breeze blew in. The window was opened a little. The coolness brought back memories of Sakura when she was young. It was just random memories, nothing of recent events.

Sakura wanted to tell Tomoyo the truth now, that she doesn't have amnesia at all. She felt perfectly fine. All the memories were with her, none were missing. But the courage never came. What would Tomoyo think? Would she ever forgive her? Would she walk away, never to return, never to trust her, Sakura, again?

She doubt Tomoyo would leave. They were best friends and cousins, not to mention. However, wouldn't that lie get in the way of their friendship? It would always be something they'd be awkward to talk about. Tomoyo would find it hard to believe her in the future, wouldn't she?

_No. It's got to be done. I've got to tell her. I can't live like this forever._

When Tomoyo came earlier and Sakura was playing the "amnesia girl," Tomoyo was calm and explained to Sakura who she was and everything, but she left out Syaoran.

"Syaoran..."

She flashbacked to the day she saw him and Yumi.

"He wasn't with me. He didn't cheat on me."

She widened her eyes.

"Did he do that because I... kissed him? Yeah. He might've wanted to tell Yumi he was sorry."

She put her hands over her ears.

"It's not my business. It's not my business."

-

Syaoran walked into the hospital. He met Tomoyo on the way. They stopped and looked at each other.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo asked.

"I... want to see Sakura."

"You can't. So don't. I won't allow it."

"I just want to see her," he argued. "And it's none of your business."

"You lied on the registration sheets, so you're not permitted to see her. I was informed that by the nurses and doctors."

He growled.

Tomoyo sighed. "The rules aren't against you for very long. By tomorrow afternoon, you're allowed to see her. Be thankful it was just a little white lie, Li, because a second felony like that places a harder penalty on you."

With that, she left.

Syaoran blinked. He smiled, feeling relieved that Sakura had a friend like Tomoyo.

As he walked out, he thought back to the care-free days before any of this happen.

_I was with Yumi. But is it my fault that we've drifted? She was doing something else. Actually, she was... bossy. That's why I think of her more like a sibling now. She always tells me what to do and where to go. That's more like a protective and bossy sibling._

When he was at the company, he saw Yumi talking to Frank.

"Oh. Hey, Syaoran," Yumi greeted happily, rushing to the door to see him. "Where were you? I was so worried."

"I wanted to be alone, Yumi," he answered unhappily. He brushed her off and took the stairs instead.

_It's such a coincidence that this company's initials are L.I. That's why I was attracted to it. Then I met Yumi, and we decided to hook up. I didn't know she was the president's daughter until before I met Sakura. Before that, she was always answering my phone. _

_- _

Eriol peeked out his window. The curtains were barely above his eyes. It looked as though he was hiding from something. Anyway, he looked towards the parking lot. Seeing Tomoyo with that detective was getting him all worked-up.

He glared, growling in this throat.

"I haven't heard from you for a very long time, Detective Miep. So, why are you still bothering Tomoyo?" he asked out loud, sort of like a maniac.

The car pulled into one of the spaces available.

"You'd better not lay a hand on her," he warned quietly.

The Miep guy got out of his car and opened the door for Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and made a comment. Both of them laughed briefly.

Eriol breathed out loudly. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

Miep held out his hand to help Tomoyo out. Tomoyo, being polite, took it and thanked him. The guy bowed and held onto her hand as he led her toward the front door of the hospital.

"Ohh!" Eriol exclaimed. "He took advantage of it and kept her hand! That little-"

"Oh," Tomoyo said, loud enough for him to hear, "I think I forgot my cell phone in your car, detective."

"It's all right. I'll get it, since I have the day off anyway."

"So it's gonna take you all day?"

He laughed. "Not really. You can go on ahead without me."

"Lame joke," Eriol murmured.

Detective Miep walked to his car and opened the door. When he took out the cell phone, he turned around. He looked directly at Eriol, grinning.

Eriol gaped. His eye twitched. He grasped his hands hard.

The man waved, practically laughing, then went into the front doors.

Eriol immediately got away from the window. He pulled the curtain down, then began pushing the wheelchair toward the door to open it. He wanted to seem as though he was going somewhere.

Tomoyo opened the door at the exact moment. She, for some reason or two, opened it with great force because it knocked Eriol's wheelchair back.

Eriol landed on his back. He groaned.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Eriol!" she bursted out, helping him up.

"It's okay. I'm fine, not dead. Why are you so excited, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's face lit up. She pushed Eriol's wheelchair toward the bed. Without her knowing, she wasn't holding onto anything on the wheelchair, so Eriol went flewing forward now.

"Ahh-" The wheelchair abruptly stopped, and Eriol was almost knocked off once again.

"One should not misuse this, Tomoyo. Please be careful next time so you don't hurt him," the detective informed her.

Eriol almost died of a heart attack: two falls and the guy he didn't like saving him the second time.

"I'll keep that in mind, detective," Tomoyo replied, relieved that Eriol didn't die or was hurt. She pushed the wheelchair to face her as she sat on his bed. "So, how are you doing, Eriol?" She grinned.

Detective Miep waved good-bye and left the room.

Eriol gave her a funny look. _You're acting more like that Miep dude, Tomoyo. You're scaring me._ "I'm fine. Are you okay, Tomoyo? Because you pushed the wheelchair two times in less than one minute."

"Oh! I'm sorry, honey!" She kissed him on the cheek. "All better now?"

_Whoa! You're acting non-Tomoyo-ish! But that wasn't too bad._ "I've been fine." He raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in - with that guy's car - I mean, with him?"

Tomoyo looked at him innocently. "Remember this morning? Well, I met him at the front door, and he told me that he found a lawyer for Sakura because he knew she was being sued."

"He - He - He found her a lawyer? Him?"

"I'm sure it's impossible to think so since he's a detective and all-"

"No, I mean, _I_ should be the one to find the lawyer! Not him! Not some dumb detective that you've just met!"

"Oh, is that how you feel, Eriol? Ohh! I'm sorry." She kissed him again.

Eriol sweatdropped. _O... kay. Something is seriously wrong. Is this Tomoyo a fake, or something? Because she's being too... somewhat more than I need at this time. I bet she's a robot!_ He stared at her. "Continue."

"All right!" Tomoyo smiled. "His name is Lang Ho, and he had just arrived to this part of town. I've just talked with him before coming here. Lang's been following this case since it started. He knows how to convict the guy that did it-"

"You mean perpetrator."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Eriol! Here's a special bonus!" She kissed him on the lips.

Eriol, caught by total surprised, didn't even react._ Nope. This is the real Tomoyo because she's wearing that natural-taste lipstick._

Then he suddenly remembered that Sakura had amnesia.

"Is it because of Sakura that you're... being nice to me?" he asked.

Tomoyo froze.

Eriol realized that he had just mentioned something that hasn't been on her mind for a while. "Oh. I mean-"

"No. It's not because of her," she told him, growing quiet as she resumed her position.

"So, what else did the lawyer say?"

"Hmm. Just that... Eriol, there's something else I got to tell you."

"What?" He looked at her.

Tomoyo didn't make eye contact with him. Her eyes were away from him.

"It's okay. You can tell me, no matter how bad it is. Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

She got off the bed and bent down, looking up at him. Tomoyo's eyes moistened.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, holding onto her hand tightly.

She cried into his lap.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol patted her back. "You can tell me later, okay?"

"No, I can't. This is serious, Eriol." Tomoyo wiped away the tears. She stood up, walking towards the door. "I called this person a little after I talked to the lawyer. She's been in the situation similar to Sakura's. And, Eriol, promise me you won't walk out on her or deny anything. I want you to promise me that you're willing to stay here and listen to what she has to say."

Eriol looked at her.

"Eriol!"

"Fine. Let her in." He didn't know who it was. _What is she talking about? Who do I know that's a girl that's been in a situation like Sakura? And why would I walk out on her?_ "You have my word, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, looking down. She opened the door and walked out.

There was a few minutes of quarrel outside. Then the door opened a bit wider, and someone stepped in.

She had black hair cut to her shoulders and her eyes were blue.

She looked familiar. She looked like the girl that used to have black hair to her elbows...

"Joy? Joy!" Eriol exclaimed. "I thought I told you to disappear from my sight!"

She winced. "I'm sorry," she said, bursting into tears. She tried to walk out of the room, but Tomoyo pushed her in, and slammed the door closed.

"Talk to him!" Tomoyo said. "I won't eavesdrop if you two promise to talk it out. Especially you, Eriol!"

There was a long moment of silence. When Tomoyo was sure they wouldn't try anything to escape, she loosened her hold on the doorknob, and walked away.

Eriol sat on his wheelchair, looking at Joy.

Joy wasn't very comfortable. She kept moving her hands in all sorts of positions. Even her eyes won't stay still. One moment, she'd look at him. The next, she'd turn away.

He remembered she used to be hyper, like Sakura, but not naïve. And her hair was longer, not that high above her elbows.

The ice continued to form.

Then Joy put her hands down and placed them on the doorknob.

"Tell me what Tomoyo is talking about," Eriol suddenly said. "Why is she crying? Why aren't you... You've changed, Joy."

She grasped her free hand. "Now you want to know - Now you want to know! I've been waiting to hear that weeks ago, Eriol, after the night it happened!"

"The night - What happened? What are you and Tomoyo talking about?"

"Remember after the party at the company, Eriol?" Joy began, a little slow. She sat on the floor and hug her knees, crying.

"The party," he said, growling.

"I'm sorry that it happened. It was my fault." She seemed deadly calm. She sniffed. "After the party, you dropped me off by my house, but you didn't leave until I was on the bed, remember? It was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me... The only nice thing anyone's every done for me."

Eriol softened. He felt sorry for her.

"That night..." She began to trail off, crying softly. Her forehead was on her knees. She trembled. "Someone was at the door, ringing the doorbell. It was night. I didn't know who it was. I didn't even think. I waited for the visitor to leave, but he didn't. He kept... ringing. The doorbell kept ringing. I went to the door and opened it."

_"... in the situation similar to Sakura's..."_ Tomoyo's words echoed.

"Joy, you were... You don't have to say anymore. I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry that I didn't see the change in you or kept you safe."

"_I'm_ sorry, Eriol, for hurting you and Tomoyo."

"Actually, it made our relationship stronger. Thanks, Joy." He paused. "Do you need some time alone?"

Tomoyo arrived as soon as Eriol said that. She stood outside, resting against the wall, smiling.

"No. I think I can handle it," she murmured.

To Be Continued...

* * *


	11. Repairing the Damage

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven  
_Repairing the Damage**

"Yumi, get out."

"Get out? I am _not_ leaving until you agree to go to court! There's no way-"

"Please!" a nurse hissed. "This is the hospital!"

"Shut up! This isn't any matter of yours!" Yumi shot back.

She narrowed her eyes at her, then walked away with her nose high.

Yumi's hands were crossed. She stood, tapping her shoes loudly.

"Sakura shouldn't be pressed right now. If you continue to do that, _I_ will sue _you_ for harrassment, bullying, and accusation. Please, leave before that is my last option," she warned.

The girl stood there for a few minutes. She humphed, then began to walk away.

Tomoyo opened Sakura's door a little bit. "I can't believe they still let her in," she murmured. "Hmm. It's probably because she's threatening to sue the _hospital_."

She frowned. "Syaoran can visit her today," she told herself. "I should leave, then, so there would be no awkwardness."

Indeed. A few minutes later, after Tomoyo was long gone, Syaoran slowly walked toward the room. He hesitated every step, and kept starting to retrace his steps. Finally, he was beside the doorknob.

He reached out his hands.

_Should I? I mean, I want to explain about Yumi and me, but wouldn't that be more suspicious? Tch. This is bullshit._

The door opened before he could even react.

Sakura stood on the other side of the door. She stared intently at him. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"I was... I came here to say hi."

She smiled. "Then come in."

Syaoran walked in. First, he looked around. The room was oddly cheery. There was a desk next to the window with a vase on top.

Sakura sat down next to the desk, on the chair. She pulled another chair next to her. "Did you bring me anything?"

He looked at her. "No. I forgot. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. There's always next time, anyway," she said happily. "So, you came here just to say hi?"

"Actually," he replied, sitting down, "I want to tell you something about... what happened."

"What, as in me getting hurt a few days ago, or the few weeks ago?" She didn't even sound sad when she said that.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm happy. You don't want me to be happy?"

"I want to be happy, of course. Nevermind." He paused. "I found a lawyer-"

Oblivious to the fact that Syaoran knew about Yumi wanting to sue her, Sakura butt in by saying, "Tomoyo already found me one. Actually, the detective that's working on my case found me one. His name is Lang Ho."

"'Lang Ho'? Are you sure?"

"Yep. She seemed really happy when she was telling me about him. And Eriol got really red in the face, too. He's been doing that a lot lately," she informed him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"He's the guy I'm trying to tell you about."

"Whoa - Really? What a coincidence!" Sakura clapped her hand, smiling.

Syaoran smiled, too. "Yeah," he agreed.

She suddenly stopped being cheerful. "What about Yumi?"

"What about her?" he asked. "Sakura, I-" He wanted to try to tell her that he and Yumi is going different directions now, but they just haven't broke up yet.

"You're seeing her, and if you're on my side, wouldn't she be unhappy?"

"Unhappy? Why would she be unhappy? What do you mean 'side'? Yumi's not in this."

Sakura gasped. "Nevermind," she said quickly.

"No, you didn't answer me yet, Sakura. _I_ answered _your_ questions. _You_ need to answer _mine_ now."

"It's nothing."

"You're leaving something out. I can see it."

"Syaoran, it's nothing."

"You're hiding something. Come on, tell me," he insisted.

"No," she replied firmly.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply.

"What are you doing, Syaoran?"

Still no response. All he did was stare into her eyes.

"Syaoran! You're scaring me!"

"I'm looking to see what you're hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why are you looking away?" He got up and looked into her eyes.

Sakura tried to avoid him, but it wasn't working. He wasn't using force, or anything. All he did was move from his positions and stood in the way she was looking. Finally, Sakura closed her eyes and stared straight ahead.

When she opened them, he was right in front of her. She practically shrieked and leaned back. Syaoran caught her before she fell.

"Sorry," he said.

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just need to sit down."

He led her back onto the bed, keeping a close watch on her. "Sakura, I'm sorry I have to bring up this subject, but can you tell me what you're talking about a while ago, when you mentioned Yumi?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

_He's still holding my hand!_ Sakura thought, trying not to look down. She felt guilty, but she didn't want him to release her. "I just..." She flashback to all her encounters with Yumi. The day they met at the restaurant, the... _kiss_ on the hospital parking lot. "You... were with her? I'm sorry I... kissed you, Syaoran. I didn't know you were with someone else." She looked down.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. I probably should have told you, not to mention that I forged as your boyfriend." He laughed.

"You did? No wonder Tomoyo kept - You jerk!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing him away.

Syaoran was surprised, so his head hit the wall.

"Sorry. I don't give out sympathy," she told him, looking away with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura sighed. She thought about Tomoyo and how she had lied to her. "Syaoran..."

"Hmm?" He rubbed his head.

"I... did something very wrong. Should I apologize to that person?"

"What? Of course. What did you do? Did you lie to me?"

She ignored the question. "But I thought it would make it better."

"If you'd tell me what you had done, then I would help."

She turned back to him. "Remember the few days after I tried... to commit it?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Well," she said, looking away and staring at the floor, "on the day I woke up, I lied to Tomoyo and said I had amnesia."

"'Amnesia'! '_Amnesia_'! Couldn't you have came up with a better one?"

"Fine! Then I should lie to _you_, too!" She glared at him.

"No, no. It was bad enough, lying to your very good friend like that. You should admit to yourself that you had lied, and admit to Tomoyo that you had lied."

"But - But I'm afraid. I don't want Tomoyo to lose her trust in me."

"Hey, you admitted it to _me_," he pointed out.

"This is a different story!"

He gaped, sniffling.

Sakura ignored him. "Get out!" she said. "No more visitors for the rest of the day, Syaoran! Sorry!"

"But - But-"

"Leave!" She kicked him out and slammed the door. Quietly, she whispered, "Sorry."

Syaoran stood outside for a while.

Neither of them moved from their positions.

"Sakura, pretend _Tomoyo_ had said that to you. Pretend she had told you she had amnesia. Wouldn't you have forgave her? Loyal and true friends don't give guilt trips in serious situations. Think about that, and I'll come by tomorrow to get your answer. Afterwards, you can tell her."

Then he left.

Sakura leaned on the door, sliding to the bottom. She thought about what he said over and over again. It was hard to believe him, but, soon, she started to realize that Tomoyo _will_ understand.

Someone pushed on the door.

Sakura was moved forward. "Ow!" she said, getting up and rubbing her butt.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura, but what are you doing down _there_?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the floor, and then back at her.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing. Why are you here?"

"So, how was Syaoran? Did you like him? Do you remember him?"

"Remember him?" _Of course! Tomoyo doesn't know - Shit!_ "Kind of. Anyway, it's getting sort of late, and I feel really tired from all this visiting. Go visit Eriol, Tomoyo."

She smiled. "Hmm. Yeah. He's probably worried sick."

-

It was early the next day. Like usual, Yumi came. But this time, Tomoyo wasn't as early, so Yumi bombed right into Sakura's room and started yelling at her. Thankfully, Syaoran was there, too. He remembered what he told Sakura and rode to the hospital. As soon as he heard the yelling, he immediately advanced to Sakura's room.

"Yumi - What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh, Syaoran," she said, turning around. She was surprised to see him. But the surprise turned into rage. "Why are you still visiting this bitch? You're still cheating on me, aren't you? And I thought I could trust you! Syaoran, what is happening to you? You never answer my calls, tell me where you're going and who you're with, or even in your office anymore! I'm really worried about you, Syaoran." Yumi tried to reach out for him.

"No. This is going too far. Why are you _here_?"

"For no reason. I want to tell her to stay away from you, and to catch you coming toher!" She growled with every word.

"That's not the truth! I heard you yell at her! You were saying you wanted to sue her for lying! I'm telling you, Yumi, _Frank_ is the liar-"

"You're telling me _he's_ the rapist - my college friend and _our_ co-worker? How long have you know _her_?" Yumi demanded, pointing and glaring at Sakura. She returned her gaze to Syaoran. "You've been lying to me - It's like we're drifting apart every day. I don't want this relationship to end, Syaoran."

Sakura was sitting in her corner, covering her eyes. Her eyes were closed tightly. She was humming, so she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Syaoran frowned. He pulled Yumi out, and closed the door lightly. He looked at her. "You're sueing her? No wonder she asked me about sides-"

"Sides?" She widened her eyes. "I get it! I get it! You - _You_ were the perpetrator!"

"What the hell did you just say?" he asked, slowly and eerily.

"_You_ raped her! Along with that other girl that came to the conference in the court."

"What girl?"

"She described you as having brown eyes and brown hair - No wonder you were asking me about Frank's appearance. You wanted to change your looks so you can frame Frank, didn't you, Syaoran? I can't believe we're even together! You - You're disgusting!"

"Disgusting? _Me_?" He began to approach her.

A few nurses walked by. Alarmed by Yumi's statement, they ran to call the police and the security.

"I tell you, Yumi, I would _never_ - **_never_** - do something as sick as Frank."

"Don't insult him, you rapist!"

Syaoran clenched his fists. He growled. To his shock, someone held his hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Arrest him, officer! He committed rape!"

"... Whatever you say and do will and can be used against you in the court of law," he said, cuffing Syaoran.

Tomoyo walked into the scene from the opposite hall. She gasped, a hand clamped over her mouth.

They took Syaoran away. Although he wasn't struggling, he still glared at Yumi.

Yumi looked sadly as he left. She didn't mean to do that. She just wanted him to leave the situation before he's humiliated from his mistake. When she turned around, she wasn't surprise to see Tomoyo glaring at her.

Tomoyo bit her lower lip. She shook her head as she said, "You are so cold-hearted." She cried as she entered Sakura's room. Good news had just turned into bad news.

Yumi growled. "Whatever," she said. "I only want what's best for Syaoran."

Sakura looked up when Tomoyo came in. "What - Where did Syaoran go?" she asked.

"He was arrested," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura looked down. She felt that she should tell Tomoyo about that lie. And she wanted to tell Syaoran that she took his advice.

**(Isn't this just crappy? Well, I won't make it so that Tomoyo finds out from a different source and gets mad at Sakura, then the whole situation is solved by some way. No. I'll just type it all out now, so don't get mad at me!)**

"Tomoyo-"

"Just ignore what Yumi said. Syaoran didn't do it. He would never do anything like that," she suddenly said. Tomoyo forgot that Sakura had amnesia. She gasped and covered her mouth. To her surprise, Sakura's reactions were opposite of what she'd expected.

"I know. I know for certain who did it to me." Sakura looked away. "Tomoyo, I have to tell you something."

She move toward her and sat beside her.

"I don't really have amnesia." Sakura paused, closing her eyes. "I lied to you. When I woke up, I thought I was dead. For some reason, I couldn't remember you for a minute. And when I did, I tried to forget. I told you I had didn't have any memory of you. But, in fact, I was very clear in the head."

Tomoyo scoffed. She sighed. Shaking her head, she hugged Sakura. "It's okay. I forgive you." She let go and looked at her. "But don't ever do that again! I'm glad you still have memories of me, though. And the best thing is that we're truthful to each other. Let's keep it that way, all right?"

Sakura nodded, beginning to cry. "I promise."

"Ohh, there's no need to cry."

"I know. I just couldn't believe it was so easy. If I had been truthful earlier, this would all have been in the past by now." Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

She patted her back. "Well, I wouldn't have good news then."

"What? Good news? Syaoran's been taken away! What would make me feel better?"

Tomoyo laughed. "For one, I met with Lang and he's really focused on getting Frank in jail for life. This night, he's supposed to meet with Syaoran and me to discuss about court."

"But Syaoran's not going to be there to meet you two."

"Huh. Yeah."

"You know, Tomoyo," Sakura started, hugging her legs, "I don't want Frank to be in jail for life, and I don't want to go to court with him."

"Sakura, you can't be so light-hearted. He deserves it!"

"But he's my friend."

She scoffed. "Used to! The only thing he helped you with is getting you a job. Now, if he had never found you the job at the company-" Tomoyo stopped abruptly.

"I'm sure you're right. Just let me think it over. Go to Eriol. He's probably worried you're spending time with another guy." Sakura grinned at her.

Tomoyo gaped. She pushed her playfully. "Oh! If he wasn't abusive, I'd probably leave him by now!"

She gasped sarcastically. "Really?" She frowned, but there was still the cheerful look on her face.

"Whatever," she said, leaving the room as quickly as possible. "Good night."

"'Good night'? It's still morning."

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Then see you later, Ms. Perfect!"

She slowly strolled towards Eriol's room, thinking about what she'll talk with Lang about. When she opened the door, Eriol was still asleep. She walked in, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Tomoyo approached his bed. She bent down to her knees. Her chin rested next to him on the bed.

"'Sup?"

She practically fell back from surprise.

Instantly, Eriol pulled her back to him. "Why are you sitting here? You almost scared me when I woke up."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You must be kidding me! _I_ was scared."

He rolled his eyes. "So, why are you here?"

"Nothing. I just want to check up on you." She began to walk toward the door. "Oh, and, Eriol, I'm seeing Lang Ho again tonight. Sorry, but I can't drop by to say good night." She blew him and kiss, then closed the door.

-

"Eriol's probably thinking negative thoughts right now. But that doesn't matter yet."

"Actually," Lang argued, "if he's worried about you that much, you should find a way to assure him that he can trust you. Otherwise, your relationship might end up with a little mistrust. And it can grow. Then, you won't find true happiness, Tomoyo."

She raised an eyebrow. "You must be kidding me. Geez, you're so full of knowledge, Lang."

"Thank you. As for the court - When is it?"

"Probably in December. It's so weird that there are so many people going to court when the people around _here_-" -she pointed at random people in the restaurant- "-doesn't seem to be causing much trouble."

"Yeah, but there's always a side of someone you've never seen." He paused. He took his his notes and started writing. "Frank... I haven't heard from him for almost half a year. Yet, he's only committed one crime since."

"Not really," Tomoyo started, her head down.

He raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Well, because..." She sighed. "I've met this girl from where I worked since last month or so, and... She was attacked by him."

Lang narrowed his eyes. "You're sure? No doubts?"

"Yeah."

"If it is true, and she's proved that she _was_ raped, more than likely Frank will be accused of the other crimes he's committed."

"See, that's what I'm worried about. It didn't happen 72 hours ago, so there won't be any evidence to testify against him."

He put his notepad down. "But Sakura has the evidence."

"Even so, I'm not sure if she wants to tell the court about it. This morning, I was talking to her, and she told me she doesn't want to face Frank. And the hospital's information can't be exposed to the public without the patient's approval."

Lang sighed. "She still has to go to court. If Naozumi wins, Sakura can be jailed for attempt murder and suicide."

**(Yes, you can be charged for attempt suicide. Well, from what I've heard. And Yumi's last name is Naozumi.)**

"Look, Tomoyo, we've been discussing it for quite a while now. I think we can end the meeting. You, if possible, can try to persuade Sakura. And I think we should plan a meeting for her and me so that we can know each other better. That way, it's easier for me to defend her in court."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you later, then."

-

A silence.

Eriol peeked. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a bit over-concern," he said to himself. "Is that good behavior?"

The door suddenly opened. He quickly closed his eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Eriol, wake up!" Tomoyo hissed, shaking his gently.

"Ohh..." He moaned, turning to the opposite side. He felt like talking to her in the morning. Anyway, it was late.

"Eriol! I know you're awake! Wake up!" She pinched his arm.

"Ow! Do you have to do that?" he shot back, sitting up. He rubbed his arm as Tomoyo turned on the lamp next to his bed. "What is it?"

"Geez! I came to say good night," she said with an attitude.

"All right. Good night. See you tomorrow morning."

"That's just it. I'm going to Sakura tomorrow so she can go see Syaoran in the police station. And Lang's coming to talk to Sakura. I can't see you until the day after. Are you okay? Fine? Happy? Jealous?" She said "jealous" with a smile.

Eriol narrowed his eyes at her, still rubbing his arm. Then he realized it was hurting because he was rubbing it so hard. He stopped and answered, "I'm okay with it. Good night." He lied down, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Aww, Eriol. I still think of you when there's nothing else to think about. I hope you think of me, too." Tomoyo turned off the light.

She bent over, and turned his head to face her. She kissed him.

Eriol pulled her in. "See you later, then," he whispered.

Tomoyo smiled.

- -  
To Be Continued...

* * *


	12. Getting Ready

**(A lot of you guys thought Chapter 11 was... bittersweet? I'm glad you think so, cuz I never thought of that! I enjoy reading those reviews, so keep them coming! And **Aharah Musici**: Thanks for telling me about the summary. I guess I didn't pick that when I checked it. Also, this chapter is a present to everyone because I am now officially out of school! Yay!)**

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve  
_Getting Ready**

True to her words, Tomoyo first went to Sakura and brought her to the police station. At first, they wouldn't let Syaoran have any visitors until court. But when they mentioned that his case involves them, the policemen reluctantly let them in.

Syaoran was going to be released the in three days because there was no evidence that he had committed anything. His records were clean. The only reason he wasn't let go tomorrow or in two days was because they wanted to make sure the crimes that were reported weren't committed by him.

Syaoran sat on the chair. He faced Sakura, a smile on his face. He picked up the phone and spoke into it. "This is the first time I've been jailed," he joked.

"And this is the first time I've visited one," Sakura joked back.

Tomoyo wasn't in the room because Syaoran can only have one visitor at a time.

"Ha. I told Tomoyo about me having amnesia, and she wasn't mad at me."

"Good. Then that bond's gonna be hard to break next time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura looked down. "I don't want to frame Frank, Syaoran."

"What?"

"I don't. He's my friend. I'm sure this is his only mistake-"

"If he's a true friend, he would never hurt you, Sakura. Think about it. If a friend of Tomoyo's did the same, you wouldn't forgive the perpetrator, right?"

She looked at him, surprised at the example. "No. No, I wouldn't. Even if Tomoyo didn't want to jail the perpetrator, _I_ would." She paused, staring at him. "You always give those examples. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't stand to look at things from one perspective." Syaoran paused. "At first, I can't believe Yumi accused me of committing the crime. But now, I realize, that if _I_ was in _her_ position, I'd do the same."

"She _does_ seem a bit overprotective," Sakura agreed, nodding. "I guess she worries about you a lot, Syaoran." She looked down again, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Sakura, I won't be in here long. When I come out in three days, you'll be the first person I visit!"

"Oh, really?" She sounded really excited. "I can't wait, then!"

"Time's up, miss," one of the officers informed Sakura.

A guy on Syaoran's side took him back to his cell. Syaoran waved at her, a smile on his face. Sakura waved back, mouthing, "I'll see you in three days."

Sakura saw Tomoyo waiting for her. She immediately hugged her. "I think I can go to court now, if you'll always stick by me, Tomoyo."

"That's good news. Syaoran can really influence you, Sakura. What did he say?"

She blushed. "He only gave me examples. Nothing else."

"Oh-ho-ho! I think there's more."

"There is not!" Sakura argued. She began to run outside with Tomoyo hot on her trail.

"Aww! You blushed! I haven't seen you blush for a very long time." She said in a low voice, "Come back here so I can treasure this moment!"

"You're not Syaoran!"

"So there _was_ something!" Tomoyo said, laughing her laugh.

Sakura covered her eyes. She opened the car, but didn't let Tomoyo in.

"Hey! This is my car! Open it! Open it, I say!"

"Then stop accusing me!"

"Fine! All right! I want in! It's so damn cold out here!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, and opened the door.

She jumped in and turned on the heater. She grinned at Sakura. Tomoyo began to hum, "Syaoran and Sakura, sitting in the trees. K-I-S-"

Sakura turned on the radio as loud as she can, but it won't go any louder than Tomoyo's voice.

-

At the hospital, Sakura murmured to herself, "Revenge," and crackled. Tomoyo gave her a funny look. At the entrance, Lang Ho met them.

"Aww. We're not going to see Eriol?" Sakura asked, being pushed into the hospital.

"No. I need to go to work, and you need to know Lang better. You shouldn't let her roam, Lang. It's cold outside."

"O... kay," Lang replied slowly, giving Tomoyo a funny look because he didn't get her words. When Tomoyo left, he turned to Sakura and smiled. "Can you trust me?"

Sakura took a step back. She wanted to trust him, but unlike when she met Syaoran, she felt more vulnerable. On the day she was first introduced to Syaoran, she thought that it wouldn't matter if she was raped again. She didn't care back then. But now... She shook her head as a reply.

"But you're still strong at heart, right? You're admitting your feelings, right?" he asked, leading the way to the stairs. "Nurse, may you walk with me? I think she'll feel better with another female around."

"Sure," the nurse replied.

Lang told her the room number, so she took the lead.

Sakura smiled. "I think I'm still strong, and I'm just beginning to admit my feelings. You're sincere."

"No. I just happen to understand. See, Sakura, I've dealt with many victims before, and I just want to make them feel safe and comfortable, as I want you to feel now. If that doesn't happen, you won't find the courage to trust me and tell me how you are like. The more I know about you, the better I understand how you were hurt."

"Whoa. How do you do that?"

"I don't know. Through years of experience, I guess."

"We're here," the nurse told them.

"Thank you," Lang said.

She bowed. "My pleasure." Then she left.

"Do you mind me entering your room?" He hand was on the door knob.

Sakura distorted her face. "I'm sorry."

"You're not offending me at all. You just haven't had time to get over it. I don't mind standing out here, either." Lang sat down with his legs crossed. "Care to join me?"

She shook her head and sat facing him on the other side of the door.

"So, Sakura, what do you like to do as a hobby?"

She was surprised he didn't ask about the day she was raped. She was glad, though, that he was taking it slowly.

-

Tomoyo walked into the hospital. She was leading someone up the stairs and toward Sakura's room. "She's really tired. All she had been talking about was how to spend this day with you. Let her wake up any time she want, and she'll be fully awake. I told Sakura I'm on speed dial on your cell phone so she can call me if anything happens. Don't - hurt - her," she warned.

He nodded. "I'll keep her safe."

-

Sakura pulled the covers over her head because she felt someone was staring at her. But the covers slid down again. She groaned, turning to her side and bending her head. But someone gently pushed her head back.

"Today is... one of those days," she murmured. "What am I forgetting?" She folded one arm around her head, laying on her back.

"Special... Special... Today is day number three... What was I doing yesterday?" she asked herself.

There was a chuckle.

Sakura's face scrunched up. She whispered, "That sounded like a ghost."

"I am," Syaoran said in a creepy voice.

"Ahh-" Sakura pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! I'm just kidding! Don't you recognize me, Sakura? This is the third day of three days ago - I think that's how it can be explained. Anyway, you were discussing something yesterday with someone?"

She sat up and pulled the covers off her face. "Syaoran!" she squealed, throwing herself over him. "I missed you so much! Hey! You still didn't bring me any presents!"

"You can have 'em once we get going." Syaoran pulled out a bag from his bookbag and said, "Tomoyo told me to give you these for you to wear. I'll be waiting outside."

"And no peeking!"

"I don't peek," he argued.

Sakura pushed him out, locking the door. She giggled, imagining how their day will go. Then she suddenly remembered she needed to brush her teeth - a good, and nice brushing for a cool, clean breath.

Of course, Syaoran waited forever, and he almost fell asleep from boredom. Sakura was trying to make her eyes look more open and the bags disappear. Then she brushed her hair because she noticed the time.

Sakura opened the door and Syaoran fell down. When he opened his eyes, she shrieked and kicked him.

"Pervert!" she hissed, covering her skirt.

Syaoran sat up. He blushed, scratching his head nervously. "It was an accident. I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking down.

"Humph! You're wasting time," she told him. "We should leave!"

"It's cold outside. Are you sure-" Before he could finish, Sakura dragged him toward the elevator with a hand over his mouth.

They stood in the elevator. Geez, they could've took the stairs! Anyway, it was a nice silence. There were no radio music or anyone to bother them. They held onto each other's hand. Of course, neither thought about Yumi. Sakura was smiling, so was Syaoran. They stood side by side to keep themselves warm and feel comfortable that the other is still here.

When the elevator doors slid apart, a cold breeze blew in. They only laughed because of the irony, then walked outside toward Syaoran's car.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Syaoran pulled into the road.

He shrugged. "I was in jail for the last three days."

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"But I think we can go to the park. It should be open, even in this weather."

"Good."

Sakura stared outside as Syaoran drove toward their destination. It seemed so long ago that she was in a ride as nice as this, with someone that she really loves.

"Hey. Where's my present?"

Syaoran looked at her. "Well, tell me what you were talking about with Tomoyo yesterday."

"Nothing, really. Oh, Eriol's going to be walking again, but I think he'll be in crutches first."

"He has two broken legs, Sakura."

"Oh - Oh, yeah." She laughed. "Syaoran, you told me I'm getting my present when we get there. Are we going somewhere besides the park?"

"No. The present's in your room. I just don't want you to see it until tonight. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Really! Aww-"

"Tomoyo hid it."

"What?" she practically screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"_Tomoyo_-? I think she's still holding it. She's not going to let me have it. Syaoran, what's wrong with you?"

"She'll-"

"_Revenge_," Sakura muttered, a wicked look on her face.

Syaoran gave her another looked.

At the front gate, they had to buy tickets and get stamped, just in case they had to go back outside for something. The stamp was a rainbow smiley face. It was a good thing, because Sakura ran back outside and begged Syaoran to take her to a shop for a camera. She used it to take a picture of their stamps.

"Waste of..." Syaoran mumbled, hands in his pockets as they walked in.

Their first ride was a kiddy one. Sakura laughed with some of the kids while Syaoran awkwardly looked down in embarrassment, his face all red and shiny.

"Look! A merry-go-round, Syaoran!" she pointed out, jumping up and down.

"Okay - okay, we're going in it!"

She stopped, making a face at him. Mad, she pouted and walked away.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Away. Don't bother me. And by that, I mean it. Don't follow me or anything. Just stay away."

Horrible enough, Syaoran _did_ stay away. Sakura walked so far from the place that she became lost. Frightened, she looked around, walking from one place to the next to find him again.

With no cell phone or change, she wasn't able to call him on his cell phone. Distracted, she accidently bumped into someone.

Yumi was just as surprised and shocked, but it was replaced with anger, jealousy, and anxiety. "What the hell - _You_! What are you doing here? I came to enjoy my time, but _you_ - out of _all_ people - _you_ have to be the one I meet! This is _such_ a small world! Can't you just disappear, or something?

"And you know what? I've sent my reports, and I'm going to bring this thing to court before the year is over. When Frank is announced innocent and you're fined for accusation, Syaoran's going to come back. He'll beg to be with me again, and you'll just be a forgotten memory!"

She pushed Sakura aside and stomped away.

Sakura fell down. Yumi's sudden shove and screams had made her vulnerable. She picked herself up, removing any dirt on her clothes. A bit confused as to what happened, she resumed looking for Syaoran, but couldn't help feeling guilty. She stopped, looking around. She began for the exit, wanting to leave this place.

_It's a good thing I'm separated from him,_ she thought, her spirits still lowered. _Yeah. I think I should just go._

Negative thoughts entered her mind for no reason. It's so odd how one single person can change your emotions in less than half a minute.

-

Yumi mumbled a few words. She hit someone for the second time in less than ten minutes. "You-" she began. She stopped. "Syaoran."

"Yumi," he replied, giving her a cold face.

She bit her lower lip, looking down until she made eye contact with him. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have accused you. But, please, Syaoran, she's lying-"

"I didn't come here to see you, Yumi." He started to walk away.

Yumi pulled on his arm. "Syaoran - Trust me! I know what I'm saying! Please? I'm really sorry." She started crying, falling onto her knees.

Not wanting to draw attention, he led her to one of the benches that was under a roof. Yumi cried on her side of the table. Syaoran didn't say anything. He got up when Yumi spoke up.

"Wait. Syaoran, can you forgive me?"

Unwillingly, he took his seat. "I don't know, Yumi. You filed a charge against Sakura, and you're Frank's lawyer. It doesn't balance."

"Yes, it does! Frank's accused of something he didn't do, and Sakura's pulling you away from me!"

He sighed.

They stood up. Yumi wiped away the last of her tears. She looked at him. Unable to resist the temptation, she threw her arms around him.

"Yumi-"

"Syaoran-" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around and was surprised to see Sakura.

She took a step back, then began running.

"Wait - Sakura!" he yelled.

"No! Syaoran!" Yumi retorted, holding his arm.

He pushed her off and pursued Sakura.

-

"Slow and steady, slow and steady, slow and steady," Eriol continued to mutter. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the bars as his legs stepped closer to the other end of the mat. He could feel his arms slipping from the sweat in his palms.

Tomoyo watched anxiously. She could see the frustration in his eyes and hear his heavy breathing. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Sakura came in. After finding out where they were, she immediately rushed to the room.

Eriol looked up and lost his focus.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said, holding him up.

He smiled at her gratefully. Eriol patted her hand. "I think I should stop, for now."

"But you're almost there!"

"It's not good to do so much in so little time, Tomoyo," he pointed out.

She nodded, helping him to his wheelchair.

The doctors wrote down some things as they exited the room.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's ignoring Eriol's smell," she replied sarcastically.

Tomoyo made a face, then laughed. Eriol narrowed his eyes, blushing from embarrassment.

"No, seriously," Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. "He dropped me off," she lied.

"Oh? I'd thought he'd like to see Eriol gain back his legs."

"Like I said, he's ignoring Eriol's smell."

Eriol said something under his breath.

"Uh... Tomoyo."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Syaoran and I... no, just _me_ - I'm his friend, with benefits?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, studying her closely. "Why would you think that, Sakura?"

"Well, I - I don't know. Nevermind."

"Sakura," Eriol spoke up, making eye contact with her, "is this about Yumi?"

"No! I mean, no. It's not about Yumi."

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, sooner or later, you're going to have to face her. Just tell us what's bothering you, and we'll help. If you've misunderstood something concerning Syaoran, talk to him about it."

Sakura looked at her.

She smiled briefly. Being friends for so long, Tomoyo could almost read her like a book.

"Oh, thank you, Tomoyo," she whispered, hugging her.

"All right, I have no legs and you're just gonna abandon me like that?" Eriol commented as his wheelchair rolled down the hall.

"Use your hands!" Tomoyo laughed. She stopped the wheelchair. "Sakura, you're not coming?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to talk to Syaoran."

"Good luck, Sakura."

"Geez, it's like you're never going to see her again," Eriol remarked lazily.

"Oh, stop your whining!" She hit him playfully.

-

Syaoran walked up the steps. He ran right into Sakura. "Sakura-"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I should've let you explained. Please forgive me," she said quickly, eyes on the floor.

"It's all right, Sakura. _I_ shouldn't have done that to you."

"But you didn't do anything!" She looked up. "I saw you with her and - and I just assumed."

"There's nothing between us anymore. I talked to her about it after you left."

Sakura was secretly relieved and happy, but she didn't show it. "You did it because of me, though."

He had to admit that to himself, then told her: "And because Yumi is nothing like you." He embraced her, then pulled her in and kissed her lips.

Sakura gasped. She slowly submitted to his actions, waiting for the kiss to never end.

"Ahem." Someone cleared his throat, tapping his foot. "You shouldn't do that at the hospital, you know," he pointed out, a playful tone in his voice.

Syaoran turned around. "Lang!"

"You know him, too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he replied, giving her a weird look. "I told you already. Your amnesia is acting up, Sakura." He laughed.

"No, it isn't!"

"Glad to know both of you know each other - and _very_ well, I might add."

They blushed.

He laughed. "So naïve," he muttered, shaking his head.

"That's not funny!" Sakura retorted.

"Anyhow, seeing that we're all here, let's discuss the case."

Sakura returned to the room occupied by Eriol and Tomoyo. They sat down. Lang took out some papers, organizing them neatly on the small table.

"Syaoran, where's my present?"

He blinked. "What present?"

"No present? You liar!" She hit him until Lang ordered them to settle down.

"Sakura, are you ready to go to court?"

She looked at him nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hesitation," Lang murmured, writting it down on his notepad. "Are you ready to testify against the perpetrator?"

"Huh?... Yeah."

"Hesitating to serve as proof against perpetrator," he said, adding it to his notes.

"Hey! Quit doing that!" Sakura snapped.

They laughed.

"You have to be confidence, Sakura," Lang explained to her. "This is crucial, Sakura. I want to put this guy in jail for the rest of his life - or make him face the electric chair - _now_. I need as many witnesses or victims as possible."

"There are others?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes," he answered. "Here are their names. They come from all over the country, and I've managed to persuade them that it's nothing to be ashamed of, and they aren't the only ones suffering."

She looked down.

"Joy's name is on here, too," Tomoyo informed them.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The same thing happened to Joy, Sakura," Tomoyo replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh... Excuse me," a nurse interrupted, knocking on the door. "Visiting hours are over. I'll need the visitors to leave and the patients to return to their rooms for checkup."

They got up and separated. Syaoran gave Sakura a hug; she hugged back, murmuring something about him lying to her and they'll never trust each other and he needs to get a present or she'll never see him again. Syaoran only laughed.

To Be Continued...

* * *


	13. Court: Part I

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen  
_Court: Part I**

"Resigning?(!) _Resigning_! Syaoran, you _can't_ resign! You can't! I won't let you!" Yumi argued, covering the door to her father's office. "Is this about that Kinomoto girl?"

"Yumi, please move. You're being rude, and you're making me uncomfortable. I thought we could be friends," Syaoran simply stated.

"No! We're friends with benefit! I'm telling you, Syaoran! Are you listening?"

"Yes. Are _you_?"

"I am, and the only reason I can come up with is, you're being brainwashed! When Frank's name is cleared, you'll come back _begging_ to have this position again! Please, don't do this, Syaoran!"

"No. Friends are just friends; not with benefits," he pointed out.

Yumi growled, still glued in place. Syaoran didn't want to touch her for fear of the employees spreading rumors.

"Step aside, Yumi," he said.

She shook her head. "You'll regret doing this, Syaoran!"

"Now, what is going, Yumi?" a strong voice inside demanded. "Let Li do what he wants."

"No!" she retorted. "I won't accept this!"

"Security, you are allowed to move Yumi from my entrance," he said into his intercom.

Yumi widened her eyes. A few seconds later, the security men came and dragged her away. It was a hilarious sight, although very embarrassing for Yumi.

Syaoran stepped in. "Naozumi-sama."

"Tyru is fine," he told Syaoran, spinning around to find him on his spinning chair. The window behind him had its curtains pulled back and opened a bit to let some air in. "Sit down, sit down. So, why are you resigning?"

"I don't mean to offend you, sir. Yumi..." He sighed.

"I understand she gets on your nerves. But, Li, I've spoiled her since she was little. It's hard to change that now. You're at the top of this company, Li, why resign? If it's a raise you need, I'll give it to you."

"No, I'm fine, sir."

"Then what is it? Surely, it can't be all Yumi's fault."

Syaoran looked at him. "No, it isn't."

"Who else is involved? Is my Yumi having an affair with someone while she was seeing you?"

"No. Yumi was faithful."

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "It's _your_ fault as well. I see."

"I apologize." He bowed his head. He placed the envelope at Tyru's table.

He hesitated to accept it. "Wait. Don't leave yet. Is it also because of the incident that had happened a few months earlier?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm the president of this company! What did you expect?" He laughed. "So, the one who did it is at this company, Li? From the expression on your face, I say it's true. I disagree, Li. The victim is a liar. She comes from the company that's competing against ours. She'll do anything to make me lose business and loyalty from my employees. I dislike you believing her. Who knows? She might've been a slut."

Syaoran growled, angered by what he had said about Sakura. He stood up, slamming his palms on top of the desk. "I don't appreciate you insulting someone I am very close to, sir! I have proof that Frank did it, and it _will_ be proven. Like father, like daughter, isn't it?"

Tyru glared at him. "Frank? That's impossible! He hasn't been here long, but it is _not_ him! Li, you will regret your actions! I will hire the _best_ for him and get fingerprints and DNA scans to put that slut in jail!"

"She is not a _slut_! For your information, she's better than Yumi! She knows better."

"Really? But she isn't daughter of the president of _her_ company, is she? Then I don't give a _damn_ who she is!"

"Now I know where Yumi got her behavior from." With that, Syaoran left, slamming the door.

"And by the best, I meant Yumi!"

Everyone had heard it. They were curious. Some agreed, some disagreed. A few had thoughts of leaving the company because of the president's actions and words. They even had doubts of Frank's loyalty.

Of course, he had heard what that snothead said. No, "snothead" is too kind. "Asshole" isn't even close. "Jerk" and "asshole" would be it.

Syaoran growled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He stepped out, beginning to clear his head and let out his anger.

"Okay, I've got to get Sakura ready for trial. Don't let her know what had happened. Don't."

-

At the room, Sakura was laughing. She had recited the oath wrong. Eriol was shaking his head sadly and Tomoyo giggled a little. Lang still had some patience and, boy, was he relieved when Syaoran came in.

"Can you tell her not to mess up again?" he said, pointing at Sakura. "We don't have much time left."

"We have two weeks," Sakura stated, pulling Syaoran over to her bed. "Hey, guess what? I get out next week, and I'll be free of the hospital!"

"That's good," he commented, smiling.

"And then, you two can sleep on the same bed. We know, Sakura," Eriol joked.

"Eriol! That's gross!" Tomoyo pointed out, using the pillow to hit his head.

He adjusted his specs. "What? I'm just trying to divert Syaoran's attention. He seems to be upset about something. You're so tense. What happened?"

Syaoran looked at him, narrowing his eyes. _Geez, that guy can read anyone, can't he?_ "Nothing. Yumi was just bugging me at work, but that's all."

"All right, Sakura. If you recite the oath incorrectly at the trial, they'll think you have memory problems and won't take you seriously," Lang informed her, doing hand movements.

"Okay. I swear to tell the truth, the 'Ho' truth, and nothing but the truth," Sakura recited. She decided to have revenge for his "hand movements."

"Uh-huh." He pretended to nod sincerely. "What did you put in place of 'whole'?"

"'Ho.' That's what I said."

"_Sa-ku-ra_," he groaned, banging his head against the top of the table.

Syaoran laughed.

"Both of you are in this, aren't you?" Lang said. "I wish I had the detective here to go 'authority' on your asses."

"Now, now," Tomoyo snapped. "Don't trash the kids' minds." She covered Sakura's ears.

"I am not touching him," Eriol said, his arms crossed as he looked at Syaoran. "I don't want to cover some 'kid's' ears."

"It's nothing, Eriol! You're just covering the ears of a young boy," Tomoyo explained.

"No," he replied firmly.

"This is so immature. Grow up, you guys!" Lang almost yelled, hands on his hips like a granny.

"Now _that's_ disturbing," Syaoran remarked, making all of them burst out laughing except for an embarrassed Lang.

"This is how you treat your lawyer, huh?"

Sakura blinked. "No! Guys, stop it!" She smiled innocently. "I know the oath by heart now, Lang. Please, do go on with what we have planned next."

"That's all. I just wanted you to know the oath today." He packed up his things.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They all said bye.

"Syaoran, can we go take pictures?"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Why? There's no special occasions."

"You don't need a holiday to take pictures! Gosh, you're so traditional. People these days take pictures as souvenirs. Anyway, you have a car, and I want pictures to compare myself before and after my hospital release."

"Uh... huh." He nodded as if he got up. He sweatdropped.

"We're going to practice walking," Tomoyo announced to them. "Eriol's taken his first steps a few days before. Oh," she said, pretending to cry, "I'm so proud of him."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Tomoyo!" he complained.

"Coming, honey. Have fun, Sakura. Have fun, Syaoran. Eriol, don't cry."

"I'm not crying! That's just the light!"

"Just the light. I hear you."

He sweatdropped.

Syaoran chuckled briefly. Sakura pushed him out to change, then dragged him all the way to his car. She rushed him to start the ignition and drive to the mall.

"This is a waste of money and gas," Syaroan murmured.

"But it's not a waste of time. Time is meant to be used."

At the mall, Sakura made him buy a cute stuffed bear. It was white, matching their clothes in some way, and had a big pink bow on one ear. They stood in a line at one of the stores that gave choice of poses.

"How should I hold this? In front of me, beside me, or between us? Syaoran... Are you paying attention? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Syaoran shook his head. "Huh? What is it?"

"What are you looking at?" She followed his gaze. There were two people at a corner of the room, making out graphically, and a kid sitting in a chair staring at them. Sakura widened her eyes, then hit Syaoran with the teddy bear.

"Ow!" he groaned, covering his face.

"You're so perverted! You don't have to watch like you don't have a life like that kid, Syaoran! You're so - You're so - Ugh!" She threw the bear at his face. Sakura turned to face the front of the line, pouting.

"Sakura, that's just a picture," he said to her.

She looked in another direction. Syaoran forced her to stare at it.

She widened her eyes. Her face turn red as she took the teddy bear to hide her blush. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Syaoran," she said, her voice muffled. "I should've put more trust in you. I'm so untrustworthy."

"Sakura, everyone misunderstands. This is one of those times. I forgive you," he whispered, hugging her from behind.

Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. She turned it on. "Tomoyo, what do you need?"

"Sakura! Are you having fun? It's been hours since I last saw you! You sound sad. Are you all right?"

She sighed tiredly. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just waiting at the line. There are so many people off this week, you'd think Christmas is tomorrow."

"Well, you know how some people want to take pictures early to avoid traffic. Christmas is in a few weeks. Hey, can I talk to Syaoran?"

"You're speaking to him," Syaoran said over Sakura's shoulder.

Tomoyo squealed. "What are you two standing so close? Are you in bed?" she practically screamed, making a scene.

They blushed, quickly splitting.

"No, we're not, Tomoyo! Your dirty mind is not welcome! I know what you're doing with Eriol, so stop accusing us!"

She gasped. "I am _not_! Eriol's practicing walking, and I'm doing some paperwork. You should be _a-shamed_ of yourself, Kinomoto Sakura, accusing your best friend of doing something she is innocent of! Good day to you, ma'am!" she exclaimed. Then, in a calm and warm voice, she added, "Come home soon, darling, I'll miss you if I don't see you by tomorrow. Kiss-kiss, and have fun with your Syaoran."

Sakura blinked, sweatdropping. "You, too." She hung up.

"Next!" the photographer yelled, waving them into the booth.

"Okay, Syaoran!" she said, pulling his arm so they can go in.

-

"Sakura, wake up. The trial is next week, and you're killing me with all this suspense!" Lang groaned, rapping on the door.

Sakura unwillingly got off her bed to get dressed and opened the door. She yawned. Having just been let go of by the hospital last night, she had given herself a tour of her house and was amazed to find Eriol's room a mess. She took the liberty to clean it, along with doing every other chore.

"Give your full atttention, be respectful, be polite, don't snap or yell out - use large vocabulary to show your emotions. If you're angry, don't say, 'I'm pissed,' or, 'Stop dissing me.'"

She laughed. "I never used those words before, Lang. You're being crucial, and you're going farther than you need. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes! It is a requirement - and it gives the judge, juries, and audience a good first impression of you. Basically, your behavior reflects your actions. If you are drastic when answering or asking questions, the jury will form a negative opinion of you. On the other hand, if you think and give a short, concise reply that's precise, they will think highly of you."

He murmured: "I'm not sure you used 'crucial' the right way, Sakura." Loudly: "Now, the word 'contrary' is a favorite. It means something like, 'on the other hand.' For example: 'On the contrary...' Hmm. I've been using too much 'on the.'"

"Stop mumbling to yourself," Syaoran said. "There's no need for that."

"Okay. Open your mouth, Eriol," Tomoyo cooed.

He sweatdropped. "Tomoyo, I can feed myself." To the others, he whispered: "She's just hyper because Sakura's going to court soon."

They nodded uncertainly.

It went on like that until the trial. Sakura had to memorize some things, such as saying "Your Honor" when talking to the judge, use some big words she thought aren't even in the world dictionary, and try to act as if she's listening when she was tired. And she pretended she didn't know anything law just to let Lang speak and take up their time. Doesn't he know she's a lawyer, and so were the other three? It was peaceful while Sakura was being "trained" by Lang, but, deep down, she had a bad feeling.

Sakura had fears of meeting Frank. She hasn't seen him since she tried to make him disappear from the face of the Earth, and it gave her shivers when she thought of having to sit in the courtroom, looking directly into his eyes, and answering questions that were somewhat personal. Questions like, "What happened between you and your family?" and "What is your relationship with Li Syaoran of the Legal Independence Company?" She didn't want to be interrogated in front of so many people, especially with cameras and news reporters just about everywhere.

Even though Lang kept telling her it was nothing to be ashamed of, it was something she couldn't get over with.

Thoughts continued to race in her mind as the day of the trial was within twenty-four hours.

At ten that night, she heard the faint ringing of the doorbell. Sakura stepped toward the front door, then stopped.

Who could visit someone at _this_ time of the night? A friend, but why? Or a stranger whose car had _coincidently_ broken down in front of her house? Maybe someone who was lost? No. Unlikely. Not _before_ her trial. That's too much of a coincidence.

She flicked on the frontlight, staring through the doorhole. There was a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes on the other side, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

_Who is this? Who do I know with brown hair and those eyes...?_ Sakura asked herself, her fingers feeling the top lock. She slowly turned it, then stopped.

The visitor had apparently heard it and didn't like what happened. "Please open up. This is Naozumi Yumi, Kinomoto. I know you're in there. I just want to talk about the trial."

Sakura perked up. "Yumi?" she whispered to herself, leaning against the door. "The trial?"

"Frank isn't here, if you're so afraid of him." She paused. "You know, I should be afraid of _you_. Your lies are so gruesome. You made me lose everything, but I'm getting it all back when I expose you for who you truly are. Syaoran had resigned a few weeks ago. It's all your fault! You're so disgusting - I can't believe I'm even _here_, trying to talk to you! You're not even listening, are you? Ugh!" Yumi turned to the walkway, approaching her car.

"Syaoran had resigned?" Sakura asked herself. She watched Yumi start her car and rode away, feeling guilty for Syaoran's actions. All the confidence she had in herself soon disappeared.

-

"The Case of Fick Frank Versus Kinomoto Sakura," Jury 1 said, holding a microphone in his hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Your Honor," he continued, handing the judge some file folders.

Judge Yule grunted, looking through the papers. He finally handed it back. He slammed his gavel. "Present your case, Fink Frank."

Frank got out of his chair and sat at the witness table in the front. Somehow, Yumi had "persuaded" him into going against Sakura.

"Your Honor," he started, "on September 14th, in an office at the _Legal Independence_ company, I was attacked by Kinomoto Sakura." He pointed at her. "She not only tried to kill me, but she accused me of raping her."

"Objection!" Lang cried.

"Overruled!" Judge Yule said, slamming his gavel again.

**(Sorry, I just wanted Lang to do that. It means nothing but a waste of space, although you can do that in court. Lolz.)**

"Continue."

Frank resumed his "claim." "She had been trying to communicate with Li Syaoran, head of events concerning what she wants. She had asked me a couple of times to present some files to him. I don't think she got the meeting she so desperately wanted, so she blames _me_ and decides to take revenge."

Lang growled; Yumi smirked. Tomoyo was frowning, and Eriol narrowed his eyes. Syaoran rolled his eyes, his arms folded. He couldn't _believe_ this guy - so-called friend.

"You may be seated," Judge Yule told him. "Present your case, Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura got up from her seat nervously. She swallowed as she passed by Frank, who looked at her worridly, as though he _cared_. She sat on the chair at the witness table and turned to the crowd. She was too shocked to know what to say.

Lang kept mouthing: "We've rehearsed it before, Sakura. Don't worry." It looked more like: "We're going to be gone, Sakura. Don't go on."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." She gaped.

"Your Honor," Lang finally spoke up, "I think this is too much pressure for my client, considering what she had to endure the pass few months. I suggest-"

"Objection! _My_ client had no trouble going up there!" Yumi protested.

Lang glared at her. "_He's_ the guilty one!"

The judge kept a calm face while he shouted, "Order!" and slammed his gavel at the same time. "Objection overruled. Kinomoto Sakura, you are to present your case immediately."

Sakura nodded. "On July 14th... I was..." She sighed. "I was raped," she said, her voice low. She looked down. "Frank threatened to kill my only family if I don't listen to him, so I couldn't scream." A hand quickly came to her face, then came down again. "He still denies it."

"Objection!"

"State your purpose."

"She attacked my client and even wanted to commit suicide. That says she doesn't want to hold responsibility for my client's homicide," Yumi explained.

"It's because she's living with an emotional injury!" Lang said.

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Say that again, bitch!"

"Order! Order! Kinomoto Sakura, return to your seat."

"Yes, Your Honor." Sakura sat in her chair.

"You did good, Sakura," Lang assured her.

She smiled, wondering when she had heard him curse before.

"Fick Frank, your first witness."

Frank got some companions from the company come up, saying they had "witnessed" his departure before midnight. They went on and on about how "nice" and "trusthworthy" Frank is; and how "annoying" Sakura was, always asking Frank to do things for her. Lang, however, cross-examined them to the point that they grew mad and stopped answering questions. He confused them most of the time, much to Yumi's disappointment.

Sakura was sitting there, quietly in her own world. She felt uncomfortable, letting strangers know what happened to her. She glanced at Frank and shivered. Behind that kind face was a devil that can do just about anything.

"Court adjourned," Judge Yule announced, his gavel pounding the stand. "Next meeting in seven days at the same time."

"Sakura... Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, Tomoyo."

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I am. Why?"

"It's been a few minutes. Aren't you coming?"

"Oh. Sorry."

Tomoyo looked at her. "You can talk to me about it if you want."

"Nah. I'm all right, Tomoyo," she replied, smiling.

"I hope so."

Yumi glared at her. Tomoyo saw this. She turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, she's trying to intimidate you. Don't let her," Tomoyo informed her.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Syaoran's waiting for you." She patted her back.

Sakura nodded. She went out the doors and saw Syaoran at his car, then stopped. Yumi approached him first. She said something to him. Syaoran said something back. Yumi left, mad. She glared at Sakura as they brushed by each other.

He smiled at her. "I thought you were never going to come outside."

She laughed. "Syaoran, where are you going to take me?"

"Somewhere to relax," he answered, taking her hand in his. He kissed her for a while. "I'm sorry you have to face Frank."

"You get over your fears by facing them, Syaoran."

"So, you're going to win, right?"

"Yeah. I will."

"That's what I needed to hear."

They smiled at each other.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**(The "court" thing is all made up because I can barely find anything about a court. Am I looking hard enough? I don't know. No, nobody has to do it. Please. I mean it. No. Don't look things up for me. No! Unless _you've_ been to a court. That'll help tons! Frank's last name is weird 'cause I'm tired of looking up names, as well as law. For example, I don't think you can object when both sides are "presenting his/her case.")**


	14. Court: Part II

**AN: (**SaddenedKimiko**: Thanks for the suggestion, but I think it's too late to ask for help now, as the next chapter will be the last. I didn't know you know so much about law! Thanks!  
**Aharah Musici: **There is no jury in Japan? Oh... I thought there were no _judges_. See, I didn't dig deep enough!**  
The Unknown: **"Judge Judy"? She's mean... She sorta got me _into_ law, and _out_ of law. Lol.)**

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen  
_Court: Part II**

"Daidouji Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo went on the stand. She told the story from her perspective.

Yumi went up to cross-examine her after she was finished. "So, what's your relationship with Kinomoto?"

"Friend and cousin."

"How long?"

"Since I can remember."

"Okay." Yumi walked back and forth for a few seconds. "Who is this other girl that was alledgely raped by my client?"

"Chamfort Joy."

"Are you sure it's not your _fiancée_ who did it?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo growled.

Somewhere in the audience, Eriol twitched an eye.

"Objection!" Lang exclaimed. "Naozumi can't bring in an innocent man!"

"Naozumi," Judge Yule snapped.

"Please excuse me, Your Honor," Yumi replied. "No further questions." She went back to her chair.

Tomoyo was called off the stand.

Eriol was next. He glared at Yumi.

"Where were you at midnight of July 14th?" Yumi questioned.

"At my workplace."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"My fiancée."

"Ahh. So, you have met up with Kinomoto earlier that day?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a quarrel with her?"

"No."

"Have you any idea what Kinomoto was trying to do?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"She was trying to have a conference with Li Syaoran."

"Oh. No further questions." Yumi growled, going back to her seat.

Judge Yule slammed his gavel. "Fifteen-minute break," he announced.

Everyone dispersed.

Yumi approached Syaoran. "I'm going to win this case, Syaoran!"

"I'm sure you will," he shot back sarcastically.

She stomped her feet. "And you can come back on your knees after that."

"_When_ that happens," he corrected.

She growled. She left, bumping right into Sakura along the way.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, Tomoyo!" she said. "It's not like she walked directly to me and stabbed me or anything."

Eriol laughed. Tomoyo pouted.

"Sakura, you're going up there soon," Lang told her.

"What? But didn't I go last week?"

"That was when you have to present your case. Now, you have to defend yourself. The final verdict will be at the end of the day."

**(An actual case takes _very_ long, though. So don't base anything off my fic or it'll mislead you!)**

Sakura groaned.

-

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" said the slamming judge.

After everything was in order, Lang stood up.

"Call your next witness, Lang," the judge said.

"I would like to call on Chamfort Joy, Your Honor."

"Chamfort Joy!" he called.

Joy nervously walked down the aisle and stepped onto the stand.

Yumi came towards her, studying her carefully. "How well do you know Kinomoto?"

"I don't know her."

"Oh, really? Then why are you here?"

"Objection!" Lang spat.

"Overruled. Please proceed, Naozumi."

"I– I was raped– by _him_," she stammered, pointing at Frank.

"Why? When?"

"I don't know. It was night, after a party. I was drunk, and-" She stopped, sobbing into her hankerchief.

"At the party, who went with you?"

"Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol," she mumbled.

"Are you sure he wasn't in your house at the time?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled!"

"Yes," Joy replied, shaking where she was sitting.

"Have you ever loved him?"

"No!" she denied. She shut her eyes, looking down.

Yumi smarked.

Tomoyo was kept still in her seat by Eriol, who was just as ticked. Sakura had to look away. Judge Yule shifted in his seat. They felt pity for Joy.

"Then why is he in the wheelchair and his fiancée have a cast around her arm?"

"I did it, okay? It was _my_ fault!"

"So you admit you wanted revenge?"

"No! I just wanted Eriol!" she shot back, eyes red.

"And he raped you?"

"No! He never did! He's a good guy, more than _that_ asshole can ever be!" she exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at Frank. "And if you ask anymore about Eriol - I _swear_, bitch, I'll put you in jail for _life_!"

"He's not threatening to do it again?"

"No!" she snapped. She reached out, choking Yumi.

Yumi cried out in pain. It took a while for the court to react. The judge unexcitedly ordered for the bailiff to take Joy out of the courthouse. But she broke free and ran for Frank.

**(See? I told you Yumi was gonna get it! As for Frank...)**

Frank backed off. Joy started to slam his head onto the desk. Crap started coming out of his face.

"Someone! Help me!" he cried.

It took a few officers to bring Joy to her cell. She was struggling to get them again and kept screaming. Needless to say, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran (kind of), Sakura, Lang, and everyone else wanted to laugh; they were relief there was a show to get away from the drama.

Yumi supported herself at her desk.

"Are you going to be fine?" Judge Yule asked, his lips twitching.

"Yes. Court can continue." She nodded, rubbing her wound.

Frank got some tissues for his face.

"Your next witness, Lang."

"Your Honor, I would like to call my client to the stand."

"Objection!" Yumi growled. "I'm afraid I will hurt Kinomoto, Your Honor," she explained, smirking.

"She will _not_ back down," Lang said.

"Overruled. Kinomoto Sakura, come to the stand."

She did. She sat there, hands on her lap.

Yumi went to her, her eyes leering at Sakura. "Kinomoto, why were you contacting Frank?"

"To ask him to get me someone high so I can talk to that person about these cases."

"Oh." She nodded thoughtfully. "Did he get it for you?"

"No."

"Are you saying you planned out the incident for revenge?"

"No," she replied calmly.

"Then why?"

"_I_ didn't plan it; _Frank_ did."

"So, he killed your family?"

"Yes," she whispered, grasping her dress tightly.

"How did it happen?"

"He ran them over."

"Did you see it? Were you awake?"

"Yes."

"Yes to both questions?"

"Yes."

"How did you get into the company to try to murder him?"

"I sneaked in."

"You did it to hide the truth, yes? That my client was innocent?"

"No! He was denying everything! I thought he was my friend, until– " Sakura stopped abruptly, tears sliding down her cheeks. She swallowed.

Syaoran almost bent the banister in front of him. Tomoyo patted his hand.

"Do you know Li Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"How well?"

"Well enough."

"That _he_ can be the perpetrator?"

"I know him well enough to know it's _impossible_ for him to be the person who did it. Are you telling me I'm lying? _I'm_ lying?"

"Where's the proof to disprove that?"

"_I_ am the proof! I can still remember perfectly clear who it was, who did it that night! And I can't believe that he's still sitting there, as quiet as ever, as if he's never done anything wrong in his life. What is _wrong_ with him?(!)"

"What is wrong with _you_?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"Stop overruling my objections," Lang muttered to himself.

"How come you know Syaoran?"

"He came to the hospital to visit me."

"Why?"

"He lied that he was my boyfriend."

"Had you ever have an affair with him?"

"No."

"Then how come he's with you when he's supposed to be with _me_?"

"Maybe it's 'cause you're too overprotective. Who knows? Maybe you're as guilty as Frank, protecting him and all. You know he did it."

"He did not do it! Answer my question! Had you ever have an affair with Syaoran?"

"I - I don't know. I didn't know."

"You didn't know? Like you don't you who really _is_ the rapist?"

"No! The rapist is Frank!"

"You went to the company to murder him and murder yourself?"

Sakura sniffed. She nodded, looking down to hide her face.

The juries and audience gasped, moving in their place. They whispered among themselves. Apparently, they've forgotten this was already mentioned the week prior.

"You made Syaoran cheat on me!"

"Stop it! I don't know! Just stop asking me questions!"

"Naozumi, your behavior is unacceptable," Judge Yule pointed out. "Your questions are too personal."

"I apologize, Your Honor. No further questions."

"I have no more witnesses," Lang said.

The judge nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard all that is to be heard. The final verdict is up to you. If Fick Frank is guilty, his sentence is based upon the crimes he's committed. On the other hand, if Kinomoto Sakura is guilty, she will face a number of years in jail for attempt homicide and suicide."

The jury left, entering a divided room that cannot be heard from the outside.

For another half hour or so, everyone just sat there, waiting for the decision.

When the people came out, Sakura almost fainted from exhaustion.

Jury 1 stood in his seat. "Based upon the evidences, cross-examinations, and the witnesses, we came to the final decision: Fick Frank... is guilty."

"What?(!)" Yumi demanded, slamming the table as she got up.

"Kinomoto Sakura is innocent. Her records are clean. DNA was used to identify the identity of the perpetrator. Fick Frank has been in disguise all this time."

Frank ran out, but he was caught before he could even leave the room. Yumi looked around in panic. She looked at Syaoran, who was beside Sakura, talking to her. In her humiliation, she fell on her chair.

-

"You did great, Sakura!" Syaoran commented as they were walking out of the courthouse.

"I was crying. It was so embarrassing," she admitted, blushing.

"Nobody cares if you were crying. If you weren't, I'd have thought you were cold-hearted. But most of the people understood it once you started crying like Joy."

"Oh. Where is Joy?"

"Eriol and Tomoyo went to get her."

She sighed. "Hey, Syaoran, you never really got a chance to know Eriol, didn't you?"

"No, but we talked a bit on that first few times I was at the hospital."

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, yeah."

"I liked him before."

"You _did_?"

She laughed. "I matchmade him and Tomoyo," she said proudly.

Syaoran chuckled.

She became quiet suddenly. He looked at what she was staring at.

"I'll see you when you're finished," Sakura told him, walking away.

He nodded.

Yumi was at the other side of the steps. She looked at him, a begging look in her eyes.

Syaoran shrugged. He returned the expression, only it meant that it wasn't going to work.

She chased him. "Please, Syaoran!"

"Stop it, Yumi! Sakura's waiting for me!"

"Sakura, Sakura! Why's everything about Sakura?(!) That – That so-called friend is using you!"

"She isn't, and you well know it! Listen to yourself, Yumi! You're so pathetic." He left her, then froze. "I forgive you," he said.

Sakura turned to him when he came into view. She smiled. "How did Yumi take it?"

"It doesn't matter. She won't in our lives anymore."

"Oh. So it won't work as friends?"

"No."

"No chances?"

"I gave her a chance when she didn't believe me. She lost it after she put me in jail."

Sakura nodded.

-

Tomoyo squealed, catching Eriol in her arms. "You made it," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to stay crippled, Tomoyo. Let me try again."

"Okay."

Sakura stood up. "Eriol, you're smelling," she remarked.

He rolled his eyes. "Syaoran's staying away because of my smell?"

"Ooh, what is that _smell_?" Syaoran commented, entering the room. "Naw. I'm just joking."

Sakura laughed with him and Tomoyo.

Eriol scoffed, going back to the other end and returning to Tomoyo.

"He's like a kid, learning how to walk," Syaoran whispered.

"I heard that," Eriol snapped. "Okay, I'm going to try without help."

"Don't fall and break your legs again, Eriol," Tomoyo said.

He grunted. "Once, and they never forget it," he murmured. He took a few steps along the wall, Tomoyo following to help him if he loses his balance.

Syaoran walked up from behind. "Boo!" he yelled.

Tomoyo shrieked, tripping over her own foot. Eriol grabbed her hand, only to be pulled down along with her. They stayed in that position, Eriol grumbling something about never wanting a friend like Syaoran before.

"That's mean!" Sakura said.

"Okay. Sorry, but we can't help you. We've got plans," Syaoran informed them. He took Sakura's hand and led her out.

"You're heavy," Tomoyo joked, her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry if you wanted a musculine guy," he shot back. He adjusted his glasses since they were sliding off his face. "You're not so light yourself."

"How would _you_ know?"

He bit her neck gently. "All that loose skin."

She giggled. "Not at the hospital, Eriol," she whined.

"This isn't the hospital! We're at our house," he said.

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh, I forgot!"

"If you love the hospital so much, why don't you live there?"

"Oh, shut up. That's not a very nice insult, Eriol." She took his glasses and tried them on.

"Don't do that, Tomoyo. Your vision's gonna be affected if you do that."

"Oh, well. We can share glasses. Eww! It's all wet, Eriol."

"Of course, I've been exercising." He pushed the glasses over her head and slowly kissed her.

-

Syaoran panted.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"This is the first time we've officially went on a date, right?"

"Apart from the carnival place, yeah," he added.

"Yeah, I forgot."

Syaoran kicked something at the bottom of the table. Sakura indistinctly heard a yip, but Syaoran distracted her by telling her about the food that was placed on the table.

There was another yip.

"Is there a dog down there or something?"

"I'm not a dog!" a deep voice hissed.

"No, I'm not," Syaoran said, laughing nervously.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, uh..."

"What? There's something in your food?"

"No. How should I start?"

"Put it in her dessert!" came the same voice.

"Okay, who keeps making those noises?" Sakura whispered, looking around.

Syaoran remembered she was afraid of ghosts. "That's vanquitilism," he put in, finding it difficult to say the word.

"Vantriquilism-" someone corrected, only with a higher voice. "Is that right?"

"Good, huh? Every time I kick under the table– " –he kicked– "–I make a difference voice." He laughed.

"Can I try?"

"Sure!"

Whatever it is under the table squirmed to keep out of the way of the oncoming legs.

"Ow! Oooh! Ahh!"

"Stop it!"

"Please!"

"It hurts!" whined the high voice.

"Okay. That's enough. My throat is hurting." He cleared his throat, taking a drink of water afterwards. He began playing with his food.

Sakura stared at him. "What's on your mind?"

He breathed in deeply. Syaoran got on one knee.

Sakura started a gasp.

"Sakura," he said, presenting a ring.

She gasped fully.

"Sakura, I can't bear to see you hurt again, so I am asking you to marry me. Sakura, I love you, but I don't want to force you into doing something you would regret. I want you to be the child of my children– "

"What?" she asked.

They sweatdropped; Syaoran blinked.

"I was right. It's not smart to propose without a prepared speech!"

"Eriol? Tomoyo?" Sakura said, pulling up the tablecloth. She scoffed. "What are you doing down there?(!)"

"Oh. Hey, Sakura, Syaoran," they replied, grinning andrubbing themselves.

"What are you doing down there?" Syaoran repeated.

Tomoyo crawled out first. She brushed her skirt. "Well, besides from being _kicked_ to death," she growled.

Syaoran laughed briefly; Sakura said something about being sorry for not knowing.

"We were just– "

"Here!" Eriol finished.

She hit him. "As I was saying, we came here." The grin on her face was bigger.

Sakura sighed.

Syaoran looked at her.

"What's your answer?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Eriol added.

Sakura stood up. "I–" She stopped, frozen. "I'm sorry... Syaoran." She fainted.

Syaoran caught her. "Sakura!" he cried.

-

Syaoran was pacing around the room, his hands behind him. Sakura had just _fainted_ – actually, truly _fainted_ – and after he _proposed_! Was that a sign? An omen?

He looked at the bed where she was lying. She was peaceful in that state, with no memories of her family or the incident. What will she do when she wakes up? Forget he ever proposed? Have another "amnesia" attack?

No, that wouldn't be Sakura. No, that wouldn't be her at all.

Sighing shakingly, he took out a pen and began to write.

-

Sakura woke up.

"She's just shocked," the doctor resumed. "Please refrain from telling her such sudden news."

"Yes, doctor," Eriol answered.

The doctor left and Tomoyo and Eriol came into the room.

"Where's Syaoran?" she questioned, sitting up.

Tomoyo smiled. "He's busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"With work," Eriol said.

"But he quit!"

They remained quiet.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Tomoyo, tell me! Where is Syaoran?" she exclaimed, beginning to cry.

Tomoyo took out a note. "He left," she finally replied, "and left this. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"He left? No! No, he didn't leave!"

"Sakura, calm down! The doctor just told us we couldn't tell you–"

"Then you shouldn't have let her tell me, Eriol!" She pushed both of them away, hiding under the covers.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said. She sighed. "The note will be on the desk. I'll see you soon." She and Eriol left.

For a long time, Sakura stayed under the sheets. At midnight, when the window became dark, she came out. She looked at the note. Hesitantly, she reached out for it and opened it.

_Dear Sakura, _

I'm sorry for my sudden departure. I realize it's too early to tell you all that. I didn't know. I didn't think the pressure would be too much. I apologize for being so selfish and unthoughtful. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I probably have too much to deal with your accident and those memories, that you'll be hurt every time you're with me. I'm sorry. Please tell Eriol and Tomoyo I will wish the best for their marriage.

I will take care of myself. You don't need to look for me, Sakura. I love you.

Love,  
Syaoran

-

Sakura cried for a long time. She went to places she went with Syaoran. At the hospital, she looked around the room, remembering where he had came in and when and where he dropped his cell phone. She went to the courtyard. She laid at the place they had laid down together and where she had kissed him.

She stayed outside the police station because she couldn't go in. Then she went to the theme park and rode in some of the rides, thinking back to the day he had enjoyed it with her.

After she couldn't take it anymore, she left.

And that was it. Torn into so many pieces, Sakura was determined to never let it happen again. Where Syaoran was from that day on, she didn't know. But one thing was for sure: He loves _her_, and she loves _him_, forever and always...

* * *

**(Whoa, he left so sudden... Even _I_ was confused when I was editting it! By the way, I will no longer be updating on the weekends from now on. Yesterday and today was an exception, since I had the chapters already typed. AndI didn't feel sad anymore... so this chapter turned unserious! Lol. Thanks to all the reviews and help! The last chapter will come out tomorrow, since it's July 4th!)**


	15. Beginning

**Shadows of the Heart**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**Beginning**

(Sakura's POV)

_On the day I was raped, I realized, in real life, whenever you're mean to someone, something bad is bound to happen. I've regretted not being able to apologize to my father and Touya. They were the only family I have, other than Tomoyo. I know that a thousandth of a second before they were runned over that they forgave me. But I never got a chance to say it. _

_I screamed really loud. It seemed as if all the stress of adulthood and childhood still left in me faded in that brief five seconds. It was what I've always wanted to do—scream for no reason. But I've screamed _for_ a reason. My whole life flashed right before my eyes once again. _

_The first time my life appeared in my eyes was when Frank was raping me. He threatened to kill my family if I screamed; he said he was holding them prisoners. I should've realized he called them to come to me. _

_I blacked out then. Did I have a dream? I can't remember. When I woke up, everything was so confusing. I saw a lot of people around me, and it frightened me. I didn't want them to see me this way! I wasn't organized and I looked horrible. When I saw them picking pieces off the road, I screamed again. The doctors and nurses tried to hold me down. It didn't work, so they gave me a shot._

_Yet, once again, I woke up. That faithful day was the first day I saw Syaoran. Frank was helping me to plan a meeting with Syaoran because he was one of the best. I thought that if someone at the top who was focused on cases of rape would get others to notice. And how noticed they got at the court…!_

_I know Syaoran by voice, but not physically. He was nice that first day. And there was Tomoyo and Eriol._

_I was… horrible. It would be easy to forget, but being humans… it's the hardest things. I chased them out that first day. I tried to be dumb and unnoticed, but it seemed to have drawn only more attention._

_Syaoran bought me a canary, remember? And it was green. Wasn't that his favorite color? I remembered him telling me that once…. And when it fell down the window, memories of my father and brother came back to me. It was hard to stand. I cried for the deaths of my family and because the canary was a friend._

_He was nice, Syaoran. Staying with me. And he left the phone when he left for work, I think. I was really surprised when Yumi called._

_Now, I'm skipping to the kissing part. No, when I found out more about Yumi._

_Wow. It's so weird. Two people I've know, first through telephone. I can't say voice because I don't think Yumi greeted me when I picked up the cell phone. And those two people are Syaoran and Yumi, of course. And more ironic, they were together._

_I didn't notify Tomoyo that I didn't know Syaoran back then. Why? Because I saw what kind of a friend Syaoran is. I was glad Tomoyo isn't against me being with Syaoran._

_Now, it's all over. The court was the most…. It was so depressing. Yumi pressing questions. People clicking their tongues and shaking their heads when I couldn't answer. The judge felt pity for me, I could see it in his eyes. But Syaoran was there to support me all the way. I felt pretty guilty when he left Yumi. I know it was my fault. I was the third person._

_It's hard to believe Dad and Touya are gone. They were always with me before. Now they're gone. I still remember their voices clearly. The most clear tone from them was our last fight. I have recent pictures of Dad from the place he was staying. And Touya's pictures came from the company he was working at._

_How long's it been? Almost half a year since Syaoran left. I kept his note since it was the last thing from him. The canary was buried somewhere, and I don't know where. If I didn't panic when it died, then I could've buried it beside my dad and brother. But then again, they were kept for examination while I was "insane."_

_Dad's and Touya's funeral…. I still wasn't able to rest after that. They're gone. I drew a picture of the green canary. It wasn't perfect, but I drew it from memory. I burnt it between my family's graves and let the ashes fly away. The funeral was on Christmas._

_Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding went perfect. I felt alone, though, because I was the only one without a date. A lot of guys danced with me. They made me laugh and asked why I wasn't lively. They tried hitting on me, but it didn't work. And when Tomoyo tossed her bouquet, the guys fought for it instead of the girls. In the end, they gave me pieces of it. Everyone was laughing so hard by that time…._

_Oh, and Eriol practically beat up Detective Miep for getting too close to his wife—which, by the way, is Tomoyo, and I can call her that now! So, no guy dared to approach Tomoyo for the rest of the day. Of course, she wasn't very happy, so Eriol got what he deserved—no honeymoon! Ha-ha! Nevermind, he did. _

_I missed him. I missed Syaoran. It's so different without him. It's so different before I knew him as well. _

_I haven't seen Yumi, either. She must've left town._

_Syaoran is so selfish…. Why'd he leave if he loved me? In the letter, he says he doesn't want to bring sad memories back to me. But he didn't realize he took the happy memories with him._

_How's he now? Where'd he go? Where's he working at? Does he have a family now? I know it's too fast, but he fell in love with me in at least two months. I know because when we kissed, on about the third week of September, he… well, he wanted to go on._

_Should I move on? Tomoyo wasn't able to give any advice. Well, speaking of Tomoyo and Eriol… both of them waited for Syaoran to return to have their wedding. You know, so I could catch the bouquet and Syaoran would be there…. But he didn't come. So, they got married._

_A month after Eriol's and Tomoyo's marriage, I left my hometown. I wanted to leave the sad memories behind. I want something new. I want to forget. There's a lot of things I want._

_I especially yearned for love. True love. Soulmates. Love like Eriol's and Tomoyo's. But not like like . Just simple…. A love only between me and him. _

_I guess I've forgotten Syaoran by now. I remember his face, but his voice is lost in my mind._

_As I got off the airport highway, I went to my newest job offer. I'm now secretary of a lawyer. Who, I don't know. I must still be into laws, accepting to be secretary of a lawyer._

_I stayed at a hotel for the night. The next morning, I went to a large restaurant to wait for the person who's coming to get me._

(End of POV)

_

* * *

_

"Hello," said a woman with black hair and red eyes. "You must be Kinomoto Sakura, right?"

"Uh…."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm Meiling, a cousin of the lawyer you're going to work with," she explained.

"Hmm…" Sakura replied, nodding understandingly.

"Please, follow me." Meiling led her to a red convertible. The drive took about forty-five minutes and they talked during that time.

Meiling was a pleasant girl. She might be vicious and overprotective, but was sweet. She didn't care what people said, but she didn't let them talk behind her back. She was brave—not 100, though.

When they were finally at the company, Meiling helped Sakura with the sign-up sheets and made them make Sakura a company card right away.

"Why?"

"'Cause you need it today. My cousin won't let anyone be late. And he really needs a secretary to plan out his meetings for him."

"Wow. He must be very busy and mean."

"Busy, yes. Mean, not really. He's just had a hard past. I've recently got to know him, and he has a lot on his mind. Just make sure you don't get on his nerves. Although, sometimes, he turns really nice—it probably has something to do with his tragedy. But you won't make it pass his cold mind. He had built a wall around himself, and I realized that about a month ago."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So, he's been here for only a few months?"

"Well…. For about half a year, but no less than that."

"Huh." She suddenly remembered Syaoran. Sakura just arrived, so she didn't notice anything familiar. She was really tired and this new boss of hers didn't seem very patient because of his wanting a secretary really badly.

Meiling stopped at a door. It was like a screendoor, except there was a curtain on the other side. Sakura couldn't see inside.

She knocked twice. "He'll take a while. Now, keep calm."

"Yeah. Okay." Sakura nodded a few times. How can you be calm on your first impression?

There was about a five-minute silence before a deep voice said, "Enter."

Meiling opened the door. It was silent. Sakura stepped in behind her. She looked around. There was no one in sight. The desk was neat. There were a few picture frames facing away from both of them.

Meiling stepped over to the desk. "This is a picture of him and a girl. She looks like you, Sakura."

"Hmm? Really?"

Sakura remembered the first picture she took with Syaoran. Back then, her hair was short and her eyes looked tired. Now, she wears a little makeup to cover up tiredness. Her hair was more kept and longer; she straightened it with a little curve at the ends. She wore formal skirts and shirts instead of pants. She wanted to forget the past, so she changed her features a little.

"Where _is_ he?" she murmured, looking at her watch. Meiling put the photo back. "If he said we could enter, he should've been in here already."

The door standing at an angle from the entrance opened. A man drinking a cup of coffee walked in. "Don't talk behind my back, Meiling," he said.

"Sakura, meet your new boss and my cousin, Li Syaoran."

Sakura opened her mouth. Syaoran let down his cup and he almost dropped it. He coughed really hard.

"Oh, gosh, Syaoran! Do you have to react to every new secretary like this?" Meiling demanded. "I'm really sorry, Sakura. He's one of those guys," she whispered.

"No. I'm just—ack!" Syaoran turned away.

Sakura couldn't find a way to react. Meeting again like this…. She suddenly realized she's _his_ secretary. She felt like crying, but all the tears had dried up months ago. Even if she cried, no water would've escaped her eyes.

Syaoran finally stopped. He put his coffee down. He remembered why he left, because it seemed, after Sakura fainted from his proposal, that it would be too much pressure on her. She still wasn't able to relax after the court meetings and he had taken things too fast for her. He wanted to leave so she'll have some time alone. Then he realized he was a burden, carrying with him all the sad memories.

The reason he built a wall around himself was so he wouldn't love another girl. That's why he usually changes secretaries so he don't grow close to them.

He looked at Sakura for a long time. A smile slowly formed on his face.

Meiling was surprised. She had known him for a few months and, let's just say, he wasn't the best guy around. She gaped when he smiled. It was the first time she saw him smile to someone new.

The air got really hot for Sakura. Her voice was still stuck in her throat. She opened her mouth a few times, but still wasn't able to say anything.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura. I'm your new boss, Syaoran."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. Syaoran had never acted this way before in front of her.

"Hi, Syaoran," Sakura replied.

Syaoran held out a hand for a handshake. Sakura slowly stretched out hers.

**He held her hand… and never let go. **

The end.

* * *

Thanks to the following people for their reviews (or had the fanfic on their favs list):

**Aharah Musici  
AngelBlossom16  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
anjuliet  
aquatic.phenix  
Avelyn Lauren: **Hope you've healed and don't _ever_ blame yourself!  
**AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN  
aZnBaBii  
azn-kitties  
Cherry-Blossoms2009  
cristol  
crystal **  
**DyeMui:** Thanks for leaving those four reviews for the first four chapters!  
**emerald-sea/jade-angel  
enigma-spirit  
fallen s.k.y.e.z  
FlowerLover  
forest-fires  
Homeless H.e.a.r.T  
Inu n Shaman Fan  
japanfan  
kaede starlite  
Katie the Katydid  
kim.t  
kyo-kyou  
Liz-Anne  
Lord Balmung****  
Malice546  
MewMewPower389  
midnight-whisper3  
Miku Takani  
MiniSparky  
MoonTearGirl  
phoenix.tearx****  
Pinaygrrl  
rabenue  
Realist  
sabrina  
SaddenedKimiko  
SaFiRe Star  
Sakura-Moonlight  
sally  
SamiJo  
shiromo  
stargrl678  
starla-angel  
starlit914  
tenshi cherry blossoms  
Tenshi no Kijutsu  
The Magic Inside****  
The Unknown**: You are my first hundredth reviewer! Thank you!  
**Twilight Hues  
xcursedxstarx  
x-samara-x**

**- - - -**

**A Life Lesson**

**L.P.B.'s Notes:**

Everyone, this may alarm you if you haven't been paying attention or haven't finished health class yet, but most rape crimes are committed by the people the victim knows. Like date rape or acquaintaince rape (such as in this fic's situation). I don't want to tell you that you shouldn't be hanging around the opposite gender, but you _**should **_be careful, especially if someone's handed you a drink. But if it's from an_**unopened**_ can or bottle, it's okay, though I should suggest you still be on your guard.

If the person you're going out with is hitting you or hurting you emotionally or physically, it's called abuse, no matter how you put it. You should tell the person who's doing it to quit it. If the person gets angry and hits you, it's best to call the authorities. If a friend is being abused, you'd do the same thing!

I don't know how to put it, but abuse and rape are_**very**_ serious. If you were raped or if someone you know was raped, get medical attention so you don't catch an STD or any other type of diseases, such as HIV. Do it within 48-72 hours, and the doctor or nurse who did the test on you can determine if you had been raped. If they have the information, it won't be spread or anything, but it's proof for the police (and if you go to court) so that the perpetrator (the person guilty of it) can be charged. Do it, and you can save others from what _you've_ been through.

Don't be scared. If it happened to a friend, I guarantee you that you will regret it if you didn't tell in the later future.

And for all the fics out there that made one of the couple raped by the other in the couple, but they still get over it and live on with it, it's _**impossible **_for that to happen! Come on, if one of your friend raped someone else and it is proved, would you still want to hang around that person? If that so-called friend did it once, he or she will certainly do it _**again**_. And since you won't be hanging around that person _**anymore**_, you'll never know. Saying sorry doesn't heal the scars.

You might be saying it will never happen to you, but until you die, you can't prove that to me: (from my health class) "The youngest rape victim was 2 months old; the oldest is 98." The thing these two people have in common is that they're vulnerable. Trust me, there are so many people in the world, that whatever_**sick**_ thing you can_**think**_ of_**did**_ happen.

Get it? This is very serious. I keep telling you! I'm not making any of this stuff up! I'm working to improve other's lives. And this is my first step, but there will still be people who won't believe and think this is all bullshit. Well, those are the people who will believe it once they've experience it. Hey, better safe than sorry, I always say.

One last thing: I typed this out a long time ago (around when I was writing Chapters Three through Twelve), so I didn't really go back to check everything. Lolz. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

- - - -

That's it. Thanks for reading. Yes, this epilogue has three-fourths _my_ shoutouts. Can you call it that? Anyway, I'm finished. Lolz. Thanks again, everyone.

Yes, the story's finished. Cry, cry. Tear, tear. Sniff, sniff. And as you finish this, please leave a review!

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated To (Reviewers of _The Peony_ Before March 14, 2004; Yes, I know some had their name changed!):**  
adriana  
Alyanah  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
anjuliet  
Avelyn Lauren  
cherryblossomprincess  
FanficPixie  
irishstar18  
Kawaii Bunnii  
kawaii-little-wlf  
Kikakai  
lil-cherrie-blossym  
ms. pac man  
Ria

- - - -

**L.P.B.**

**It's over.  
Disclaimer:** CCS is not mine. The original characters of CCS are not mine. The facts are not mine. is not mine. The court is not mine. Your life is not mine.  
_But_ my _life is mine._ (No, I wasn't raped! Geez, you guys take things too seriously, but it's an advantage—and disadvantage. Thank you for reading, and I might do the same for you if your fics are interesting and have, at least, good grammer.)

**

* * *

**

Okay, we're still not over! Remember to take this story (and my account) off your Alerts' lists since you won't need this story in there to fill it up anymore! Remember! 


End file.
